Always on the run
by BrownEyedX5
Summary: LAST CHAPTER ADDED!!!She didn't ask to be an experiment...she didn't choose to be a fugitive...she doesn't want to be a hero...
1. Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them they all belong to Fox, James, and Charles. I only own the ones I make up.

A/N: Ok guys this is an AU fic and it takes place after season one finale and in this fic Max's dream sequence of what happened after taking down Manticore is what happened. None of season two happened so there's no Alec, Joshua, White, Asha, or Transhumans (they might come in later). Also some lines and music that are on the show will be used in this fic so I'm letting you know that I don't own those either. 

Bold = thoughts or Point of views

Italics = emphasis

~~~ =scene change (but that won't happen till the next chapter probably)

Summary: She didn't ask to be an experiment…she didn't choose to be a fugitive…she doesn't want to be a hero…

            **Sometimes it seems like it happened to someone else; like maybe it was a story I heard. The hardest part is not knowing if any of them made it…but if I knew for sure that I was the only one left, it would be worse.**

**            Canidae contains six units with eight kids each; it was funded by a place called Manticore who itself was a government cover up. Manticore was a place who did experiments on genetics and DNA using human babies trying to make a superior human; who grew up to be human weapons. Manticore wasn't happy with just using the babies they had from surrogate mothers they wanted to see how all this genetic and DNA crap would work on babies born from both mother and father. Thus began their work with Canidae, they gave money to Canidae, who then went and paid off different adoption agencies all over the country to get the babies.**

            The most successful unit was the sixth and final one; they mixed feline and dog DNA which is pretty ironic if you think about it since cats and dogs don't get along. Later they upgraded to neuron and motor enhancement microchips which they implanted into the necks of series six. The microchips contained six digit serial numbers which as a side effect appeared on their necks in small font and permanently stayed there. This side effect caused series six not to have names but to be called by the last three digits in their serial number. The chips were devised to make them stronger and faster; they were smart as it was, they practically covered grades K through twelve in five years and everything else they needed to know was implanted in that chip. They went through series of training and different maneuvers to become the perfect soldier or should I say…the perfect assassin.

            **The escape wasn't my idea…it seems like it just happened yesterday only that it's been ten years since then. We escaped in May of '09 just a few months after the escape that happened at Manticore. Trina and I wanted to stay together after all we were the youngest, she was only ten and I was nine. Conner said it was better to split up that they'd have a harder time catching us then; of course we listened to him after all he was our C.O…. our leader…our big brother. Till this day I don't know what urged Conner to plan the escape, maybe he just had enough…I mean we all did…I just wish I had a chance to thank him. We were each others family, Conner was the one who named us and at the time of the escape he was only thirteen. Eight of us left that night but I can't be for certain if eight of us made it past the perimeter fence.**

**            Maybe Canidae didn't think we could pull of an escape after all we were only kids but even then they should have known not to underestimate us. Since they were in collaboration with Manticore you'd think they would have tightened security after the February escape of the X5 series but they didn't. Like I said maybe they thought we couldn't pull it off since we weren't naturally born superiors or maybe they were just plain stupid. Every experimented baby at Canidae was smarter, faster, and stronger more or less like an X5 but the thing about series six is the chip made us inhumanly faster, stronger, and smarter.**

**            Canidae was held in a secluded facility just outside of New Orleans, Louisiana; the night of the escape I hitched a ride to Baton Rouge and from there I snuck onto a cargo train that took me all the way to Houston. Everything was so different out here then it was back there; it was all new and strange at the same time but I liked the feeling of freedom and choice. I didn't have to live by their rules anymore, hell; I didn't have to live by anybody's rules but my own. I met this woman who was kind enough to take me in, at first I figured I'd stay for a few days but then days turned into weeks, and weeks turned into months. Then the pulse hit and we went from a billion dollar country to a third world country overnight. I realized that the pulse was a miracle—if you wanna believe in that sort of stuff---in disguise because this made it easier for us to disappear and harder for Canidae to find us. So instead of leaving like I had planned I stayed; the woman passed away when I was fifteen and then I was on the move again.**

**            I went to ****Las Cruces****, ****New Mexico**** and stayed there for a few months; I held down odd jobs but my night job as a thief was what kept me alive and it wasn't like I stole from the poor. Then I went to Phoenix, by now I was sixteen and I saw an ad in the paper that someone was selling a Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, of course I jumped at the chance because I needed some sort of transportation. The bike was practically brand new it had barely been ridden; it was a beautiful shade of really dark blue almost black but not quite. The guy wanted ten grand for it but I only had five so he took it anyway.**

**            Now that I had gotten myself a sweet ride I was mobile again and this time I ended up in San Diego; this wasn't my favorite place considering I got arrested for stealing pain killers. One of the side effects of the chip is I get massive migraines; I never got them back at Canidae but then again I never got any of the side effects of my mixed up DNA because of all the drugs and liquids they had us on. At first aspirin usually did the trick because it wasn't that bad but later the headaches became frequent and massively chaotic that it felt as if someone was shooting me in the head. One night in ****San Diego**** I was out of aspirin and just drinking Advil and Tylenol didn't help.**

**            I mixed aspirin, Tylenol, and Advil together and in about twenty minutes the pain subsides and if I don't have the three it won't work. That night I went to a drug store but they were out; said they weren't getting anything till a couple of weeks and I couldn't wait that long. My only option was to sneak into a clinic and steal, I wasn't as alert because of the pain and I got caught from security.  Like I said I was only sixteen so they just kept me overnight and let me out with a warning; that night I slipped the officer a fifty and he brought me some orange juice, sometimes the vitamins in it help lessen the pain and sometimes it doesn't but thankfully that night it did.**

**            I had over stayed my welcome in ****San Diego**** so I left; I went up and down the west coast but eventually I ended up here in ****Seattle****. I have a good thing going, a lot of rich folk to steal from; I work in a coffee house/ karaoke bar called Crimson Lights and it's in the high rise district of Seattle, gives me time to do recon on what house I'm going to steal from. I live in a not so bad but then again not so good sector, I live with my roommate---we live in a two story loft--- but it's cool because I hardly ever see him. I have my small circle of friends from work; and works good I guess I mean I get a decent paycheck and the tips are great, my boss doesn't get on my case like you'd think he would so it's cool.**

**            It was about a year ago when I first came to Seattle and a lot has changed since then…I've changed; I came looking for the others but every time I thought I was getting a step closer it turned out to be two steps back. When I saw I was getting no where I stopped and I sort of moved on and sort of regretted it. Then I met Maria Lopez---we work together at Crimson Lights--- she's the most amazing person I've ever met. She's a true friend with a pure heart and as far as I'm concerned she's my family and my best friend. Whenever I need her she's there, she's always straight forward and honest; I wish I could tell her who I _really am but I can't and that kills me. _**

**            No one can ever know that I'm a nineteen year old escaped science project on the run it'd put Conner, Trina, and the others at risk; if anything ever happened to them I could never live with myself. I just hope that they're out there somewhere and that they're ok. I've been lucky so far but luck usually runs out right? Sooner or later the past will catch up with us and if it---when it does I don't know what I'm gonna do. We came out here to be free, who knew our freedom meant living on the run always looking over our shoulder but I guess somewhere in the back of our minds we knew that we couldn't have a normal life. This wasn't what I signed up for none of us did but it's what we got and we have to deal with it. **

**            The only thing I regret is breaking into ****Logan**** Cale's penthouse but what can I say I'm attracted to pretty things especially things I can fence for a hefty amount of money. Now he thinks I'm gonna go do the right thing…like I even care. **

**I didn't ask to be an experiment **

**I didn't ask to be faster, stronger, or smarter then the average bear**

**I didn't choose to be a fugitive**

**Having a psycho bustard put a hit out on my tail is not my idea of having fun**

**The last thing I wanted was to be a hero; I mean people wanted me to save the day when it hit the spans and everything**

**I didn't want any of it…**

**But I got it…**

**So what's a girl gonna do?**

TBC

A/N: Ok next chapter I will talk more about my character you know about her special traits and what she looks like and of course what her name is. I just wanted to get all this background stuff out before all the other stuff came. So I hope you guys will read and review and I hope you like it so far, it might be a little dull at first but I promise it will get better.


	2. Three months earlier...

Chapter 2: Three months earlier…

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

A/N: Sorry if I use too much 'she' in here but I have to until I can tell you her name.

Bold = thoughts or points of views

Italics = emphasis

~~~ = scene change

[] = phone conversations

            She hooked one end of the rope to the rooftop of the building and the other end to the harness around her waist. Like always--- for this kind of job--- she was in black attire but before she climbed down to the open window she put on her black gloves and then started to scale down. Once inside she unhooked the rope and tried not to let it swing so it wouldn't make noise just in case someone was home. Searching for a source of light and finding a small lamp on the bedside drawer she flicked it on; taking in her surroundings she realized that it was a bedroom she had gotten into. Heading straight for the dresser but all she found were clothes until she searched the bedside one; there she found a small box upon opening it to reveal a beautiful and very expensive locket. **I can get two or three grand for this sucker easy.**

            Sneaking out into the hall she saw the lights to one of the other rooms were on and then heard someone call out, "Max? Max is that you?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Logan had been busy working on an Eyes Only case that he had lost track of time; when he actually did realize what _time it really was he gave Max a page. Once she returned it he had invited her to dinner and knowing Max she had gladly accepted. Now it had been a few hours later almost midnight and Logan knew someone was in the penthouse he thought it could be Max; **but why would she come back? He figured it wouldn't hurt to call out so he did, "Max? Max is that you?" No answer; Logan opened the desk drawer and took out a loaded gun, at that moment he wheeled himself out of the computer room and saw the intruder making her way to the living room.**_

            Logan raising his gun and letting the safety clip go, "Hold it." When the girl turned around hands raised in the air Logan was taken aback by her beauty. She had shoulder length layered brown hair with blonde highlights and bangs; she had milk chocolate brown eyes with tanned skin. Her height seemed to be around five six, five seven and she had a well built slender figure. She had a black turtle neck on that was cut to show her belly also revealing her belly button ring; she also had on loose fitting black pants with black boots to top of the apparel. 

Logan: (having the gun directly pointed at her forehead): Who are you?

The girl (sarcastically):  I'm the pizza delivery guy, what do I look like?

Logan (nonchalantly): A thief. 

Girl: Ding, ding, ding tell him what he's won Johnny.

Logan (muttering underneath his breath): I really need to get a new place. 

Girl (her heightened hearing picking it up): No you just need to remember to keep your windows shut and locked after sundown.

Logan (asking like this happened to him everyday): Did you find anything of interest?

Girl (lying of course): Actually no.

            Then with one quick move she kicked the gun out of his hands and made it land into hers; she then proceeded to unload the bullets and threw the gun across the room and out of his reach. 

Girl (smiling): Now what're you gonna do without your gun hotshot? 

Max (showing up and surprising them both): While he's figuring that one out, I'm up for a little bit of damage. (Grabbing her by the arm and twisting it behind her back) Logan are you ok? 

Logan: Yeah I'm fine. 

Girl: Great now that we have that settled, I think I'll be leaving.

She head budded Max thus losing her grip on the arm, then she turned around and grabbed Max by her jacket and threw her across the room into a wall. Then like a flash of lighting she was gone. Logan went over to Max and helped her up. 

Max: Who was that?

Logan (confused):  More like _what was that? _

Max: Well whoever or whatever she was she left this behind. 

Max opened up her hand to reveal a tarnished heart necklace.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girl went out the way she entered but this time instead of hooking the rope back up to her harness she just climbed. On the roof of the building she retrieved the rope and put it into a small black duffle bag; climbing the ladder back down to the ground she headed for the alley that her ninja was hidden in. About fifteen minutes or so later she arrived home, rolling in her bike and locking the door behind her. Before starting up the stairs to her bedroom she heard her roommate Lee call out, "Jade?" replying, "Yeah it's me." **Who else would it be? In the bathroom she took off her clothes and put on some sweat pants and a tank top. Her arm was hurting from Max's twist earlier, ****God; the girl has one good grip. When**** Jade looked in the mirror at herself she realized her necklace was gone.**

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

The others were asleep after all it was lights out but she and Conner were still awake. 

Connor: Jade are you still awake? 

Jade: Uh huh. 

Conner: Why aren't you asleep? You know that you have training tomorrow. 

Jade (going over and sitting on his bed): You worry too much big brother, it's not healthy. Besides you're one to talk, as I recall you have hand to hand combat bright and early. 

Conner (bitterly): Yeah just the way Commander Galloway likes it.

Jade saw something shiny in his hand and he saw that she was eyeing it.

Conner: Do you like it? I found it on the floor in the nurses' office. 

Jade: It's pretty.

Conner (smiled): Then it's yours. 

Jade grinned, turned around, and lifted up her hair so he could put it on. When it came time for lights out all the girls could let their hair down but during the day it had to be tied or they'd get punished for it. 

Jade: Thanks Conner, I'll cherish it forever I promise. It's so pretty and shiny, but I guess being silver and shaped in a heart works to its advantage.

Conner: You're welcome baby sis; now go to bed that's an order. 

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

            **Even back then I was attracted to pretty things, she smiled bitterly at the thought. Jade could feel hot tears about to fall but instead of letting them she got angry and punched the mirror. Amazingly it didn't break but she had bruised her hand pretty badly. ****How could I have lost that necklace, it was my only _real connection to Conner. That night Jade went to sleep and all week her mind kept traveling back to the necklace._**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~A week later~~~~~

Max (leaning in the doorframe of Logan's computer room): You paged.

Logan (startled): Hey Max, yeah, um… I got some info on that girl that broke in here last week.

Max (with intrigue): Really? 

Logan: Yup, there wasn't much but I got an address and a bit of background info.  

Max: Well do tell Logan. 

Logan: Apparently she got arrested for theft back in San Diego but they kept her overnight and let her out with a warning. She stole aspirin from a clinic and at the time she was sixteen. 

Max: Does our mystery girl have a name?

Logan: Her name is Jade Hunter. I ran a peoples search on the net and it came up with only one in Seattle. She's a waitress at a place called Crimson Lights and she lives at 5902 Crestview Drive loft number thirty-six.

Max (smiling): Dang all of this from a search engine.

Logan: You think she's from Manticore?

Max: Not unless she changed her name; but whoever she is…she isn't normal. 

Logan: I'll second that.

 He still hadn't told Max that Jade had stolen his mother's locket. 

Max (looking at him): Hey you alright? 

Logan: Yeah I'm fine. 

Max: Ok well I gotta blaze or Normal's gonna fire my ass but if you get more info on this Jade person don't hesitate to call. 

Logan: Alright I will.

Once Max left Logan grabbed a pen and piece of paper, he scribbled something on it next he wheeled himself to his jacket. Putting it on he snatched the old necklace and note he had written furthermore shoved it into his pocket. He grasped the keys to his Aztec and headed for the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Jade's Loft~~~~~

Jade wheeled her motorcycle out of the elevator and as soon as she looked up her pupils enlarged and zoomed in on the object hanging from the door knob. Walking to the door she picked up the necklace and the piece of paper that was tapped to the door. Tearing the paper off the door she read it: "Meet me at my place around eight, I think you know where it is.—Logan." She checked her watch and it was already eight thirty.

 ~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

            Jade stood in the doorframe of Logan's computer room watching as he worked away, totally oblivious to the fact that she was there. She cleared her throat making her presence known thus startling Logan and making him look up. 

Logan: Haven't you ever heard of a door? 

Jade: Doors aren't really my thing. 

Logan: Ah yes, I seem to recall windows were more your scene.

Jade (shrugging): It gets the job done, so you left me a note. 

Logan: I did and I see you got it. 

Jade: You figure a necklace for a necklace. 

She took out the small box that held the locket and put it on his desk; reaching for it he opened the box to make sure the locket was actually there. 

Jade (with a smirk): What you don't trust me? 

Logan (doubtfully): No offense but after all you did break in here and steal it. 

Jade: My instincts tell me that locket has some sentimental value for you, as mine does for me. So I'm gonna thank you and leave it at that. 

Logan (stopping Jade from leaving): Maybe you're wrong; maybe that necklace has no value to me whatsoever. Anyway aren't you the least bit curious on how I knew where to bring it? 

Jade (turned and sighed): Then that's the easiest three grand I've ever given up and secondly I'm not stupid, you're a rich guy with a room full of computers, you could have easily hacked into the Seattle P.D. database and found my record.

Max (coming in): Gee you are smarter then you look. 

Jade (to Logan and in an annoyed tone): Does she always do this? 

Logan (with a grin): Pretty much.

            Jade was looking at Max who in turn was looking at her closely.

Jade (snapped): What?! 

Max (innocently): I just have a theory, go with me here, either you're on something or you're not human because no one could have thrown me across the room the way you did. 

Jade: You're right, I'm on something, it's called spinach but if you'd like I'd be more then happy to show you another demonstration. 

This shut Max up for the time being; Jade looked at Logan, then at Max, and back to Logan again.

Jade: Look, Logan was it? Like I said thanks for returning my necklace and after today don't drop by, don't leave me notes, and don't do me any favors as I will do the same for you. Forget I ever existed and I'll forget about you.

Max (stepping in): We can't do that. 

Jade: That really isn't my problem. (Her voice becoming deadly cold) if you ever come near me you will regret it. (With that she left.)

Max (after hearing the door close): You know what she is more of a bitch then I thought. 

Logan (inhaling deeply and leaning back in his chair): Are you sure she isn't from Manticore because she sure as hell plays the part. 

Max (ignoring his comment): I'm pretty sure, I couldn't put her face and the female X5s faces together besides don't you think if she were X5 she'd have recognized me by now? 

Logan: Well you got a point there. (Max leaving) where are you going?

Max: Isn't it obvious? I'm doing what I do best. 

Logan: And that would be? 

Max: Following her.

            Jade had exited Foggle Towers heading for the alley across the street to get to her bike. As she walked she felt like someone was watching her but she shrugged it off and reached her bike. Absent-mindedly Jade kept rubbing the numbers on the back of her neck, she could feel the faint beginnings of the headaches start and she leaned against the motorcycle trying to recollect herself.

**[Hey Maria it's me Jade.] [Jade where are you? We've been waiting here for almost an hour.] [Yeah sorry about that but um I can't make it after all.] [Uh huh! And why not?] [I have a massive headache where my head feels like it's going to explode and I just feel lousy over all.] [Alright homegirl take care of yourself. You gonna be at work tomorrow?] [Uh yeah I just need to sleep it off.] [Alright check you later.] [Bye.]**

Jade turned the ignition and the ninja sprang to life; she speeded through the streets trying to get home before the headaches took full control and she couldn't do anything.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Max couldn't believe how fast the girl rode her bike; if Max wasn't enhanced she would have lost her in an instant. Finally arriving at loft thirty-six Max took out her lock picking tools and started to pick the lock but she realized that the door had been unlocked. Once inside Max crept around in the dark with her night vision and her hearing couldn't pick up anything downstairs so she headed up. Upstairs Jade had been knocked out cold, she looked sick, and she was breathing heavily like it was hard for her to breathe. Max came around and checked her pulse it was weak later she looked around the room and saw the bedside table filled with medication and juice. Max picked up the bottles and saw that all of them had one thing in common they were headache relievers. She wanted to check Jade's neck to make sure there wasn't a barcode but before she could her beeper went off. Checking the number Max recognized it as Logan's and then she found a phone and called him back.

**[****Logan**** hey.] [Hey did you catch up with her?] [I did.] [And?] [It's not good ****Logan****. She's knocked out cold, her pulse is weak, and she's having trouble breathing.] [Bring her back here and I'll call Sam.] [Ok bye.]  **

~~~~~Next morning~~~~~

Last night while Sam had injected Jade with some medication to bring down her fever to core temperature; Max had checked her neck and saw no barcode but a six digit number. She informed Logan of this who then went quickly to work trying to figure out the infamous Jade Hunter. Sam had checked the girl a few hours after giving her the medication and her temperature had gone down and her pulse was strong again. Once he left Max had kept watch on Jade while Logan hacked away till morning came.

            Jade opened her eyes and quickly shut them; she tried once more and this time they stayed open taking in her surroundings she saw Max looking at her intently from across the room. 

Max: One-five-zero-nine-four-eight. 

Jade (looking at her as if she had no idea what she was talking about): Is that supposed to mean something to me? 

Max (casually): It should it's on your neck. 

Jade (still playing it cool): You caught me; I have a thing for number tattoos.

 She got up and spotted her shoes near the door, walking over she put them on and started to leave. Max tried stopping her but to no avail; **I hope ****Logan**** found something on her. A few feet from the door Jade turned around as Logan spoke. **

Logan: I pulled up a file on a covert genetics lab in New Orleans using recombinant DNA and neuron and motor enhancement microchips to make a perfect human. 

Jade (not showing any bit of sentiment): What does any of that have to do with me?

Logan: Everything. (Jade just looked at him eyes devoid of any emotion whatsoever.) The serial number on your neck Jade. I know who you are and I know who you're running from.

Jade (still calm): You people are crazy, the design on my neck is not a serial number it's called a tattoo.

Logan: Don't kid yourself; we saw your remarkable strength and how fast you were. 

Max: How do explain that one? 

Jade (knowing she couldn't deny it anymore, she neared Logan and looked dead into his eyes): If you both value your lives you will keep this a secret and if you don't I always know where you live.  

With that said and done Jade headed home to get her bike and head to work. Back at Logan's he filled Max in on what he had discovered about Canidae and their conspiracy with Manticore. When Logan had finished telling her everything he had found she was truely in awe.

~~~~~Later that night~~~~~

            Max walked into Crimson Lights and looked around for Jade but didn't see her; so she grabbed a table and waited for someone to come and take her order, a few minutes later a waitress named Maria did. Maria was about five four with a slender figure; she had long dark brown hair and green eyes. From what Max could tell she was definitely of Hispanic origins and her dark skin and a hint of Mexican accent confirmed it.  

Maria: Hi I'm Maria, what can I getchya? 

Max: Coffee, black, no sugar, no cream.

Maria: Alright be back in a sec. 

Max: Wait a minute is Jade Hunter still around? 

Maria: Why? 

Max (seeing she got defensive so she tried not to be suspicious): It's really silly now that I think about it but Jade and I had a fall out at a mutual friend's  today and I just came to apologize. 

Maria (still unconvinced): Right, I'll check and be out with your coffee in a few. 

Max (smiled): Thanks. 

She was hoping that this would work. Jade came from the back room and she was busy doing something behind the counter so she didn't notice Max. Once Max looked up she spotted Jade and walked towards her; since Jade was busy Max made her presence known by clearing her throat. 

Jade (looked up at her): You do know that stalking is illegal in all fifty states. 

Max (ignoring her remark): We need to talk. 

Jade: I'm all talked out, thanks. 

Max: Look I'm not leaving till we have this out. So either come back with me to the table or we can have it out here, in the public, where everyone can hear us.

Jade (exasperated): Fine you have five minutes, let's go. 

They walked to Max's table where Maria had set the coffee. 

Jade: Hey Maria can you take over some of my tables till I'm done here?

Maria: Course I can (with that she left). 

Jade: Well Max you wanted to talk so talk.

Max: I know you're one of the kids that escaped in May of '09 from Canidae

Jade (coldly): Uh huh we got past that part, so unless you're gonna tell me you're one of those kids too which I hardly doubt, stay the hell away from me. 

Max: You're right but one thing you should know about me is I'm a Manticore escapee from February of '09. 

This made Jade sit back down and she gave Max her undivided attention. 

Max (bitterly): Yeah that's what I thought. 

Jade: Ok so you probably know what I'm going through but we're not gonna get chummy and start talking about the days when we were science projects.

Max: Trust me that's not why I'm here. I just came to tell you to come back to Logan's, he can help you. 

Jade: No Max, not unless Logan can go back nineteen years into the past and make that adoption agency not give me up. No one can help me I can only help myself and that's staying away from anyone and anything that can exploit me. 

Jade got up and went back to the counter to finish her job. Max was totally agitated now; she followed Jade and sat on one of the stools across from the counter.

Max: That's where you're wrong; because you see last night you almost died. It was Logan who suggested I take you back to his place where he called a doctor and as a result saved your life. 

Jade (trying to remember but couldn't): All I remember from last night is going home with a headache and collapsing on my bed. (Pausing)  How'd you know where to find me?

Max: I followed you. Look the least you owe Logan is to hear him out since if he wanted to he could have already exposed you, but didn't.

Jade (thinking about it then giving Max her answer): I get off work in an hour, I'll see him then.

Max (smiled and took out a few rolled up bills): For the coffee.

            **Finally she's gone! If I knew that was all I had to say this would have been over a long time ago. Now I can maybe get some work done around here.**

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

            Logan and Max were finishing up with dinner waiting for Jade to show up; once she did they got down to business. While Max was in the living room watching a movie Jade and Logan were in the computer room; he was telling Jade everything he had found on Canidae.

Jade (tossing the file Logan had given her back onto the table): Why are you telling me things I already know?

Logan: Did you know that your whole unit made it past the perimeter fence?

Jade (hiding her astonishment): That doesn't tell me anything besides you could just be making it all up.

Logan (disregarding the last part): But doesn't it give you the satisfaction of knowing that all of you made it? About your last remark, have I been wrong so far? (Jade didn't answer him so he continued) I can help you find them Jade.

            This made Jade glance at him but then back to the wall she was starring at.

Jade: What makes you think I even want to find them and if I did how can _you do__ anything? _

Logan: I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, I work for Eyes Only.

Jade (snapping): Really!? Send him my regards. 

Logan: Max was just like you when I first met her but eventually she came around and let me help her and she helped me in return.

Jade: Well then Max wasn't very smart now was she? (Pausing she continued) how'd you help each other?

Logan: I helped her find some of the other escapees and in return she helps me help Eyes Only; she's become a major asset.

Jade (laughed bitterly): You think you're so smart up here with your thousand dollar penthouse, with your million dollar merchandize, and your genetically engineered girlfriend. Well let me tell you something Logan Cale you know nothing and if you're expecting some sort of thank you or whatever don't hold your breath, cuz I'm done here. 

            Jade was in the doorframe when Logan's words cut through her like a knife.

Logan: I know more then you think. I know why you were running a hundred four degree temperature and why you had a weak pulse. Jade that chip in your neck it's not there anymore; it was designed to self destruct into your system after a certain amount of time. Last night it exploded into your brain and blood stream hence the near death experience. I presume Canidae figured imbedding it into your neck and brain wasn't enough they needed to make it permanent so no one could ever extract it.

Jade: No! You're lying it was just another defect of the headaches.

Logan (interested): What headaches?

Jade: The chip causes me to get chaotic headaches.

Logan: Well I don't know about that but you might not get them anymore since it destructed.

Jade: Why are you doing this to me?

Logan: Doing what?

Jade: Telling me all these lies. Is this some sort of payback for taking that damn locket?!

Logan: No.

Jade (throwing her hands up in the air): Then what is it? What the hell do you want from me?

Logan: I just want to help you; I know you're afraid.

Jade: And what am I afraid of exactly?

Logan: You know I'm telling you the truth and you're afraid to let yourself trust me.

Jade: Great first you're some guy working with Eyes Only and now your some sort of shrink.

Logan: Let me help you.

Jade (leaning against the wall and running a hand through her hair): I don't want your help and even if I did I know it doesn't come without a price, so no thanks.

Logan: You're right but it's not what you think I just need you to help Eyes Only with some legwork.

Jade: I see, but you have Max, why do you need me?

Logan: Max told me that you know she's from Manticore and they've come to close to recapturing her so I need her to lay low for a little while.

Jade: That's understandable, but this Eyes Only person is so amped up on the whole 'saving the world' mission why not do it himself?

Logan (sarcastically): I don't know, I'll ask the next time I see him.

Jade: Alright let me ask you this: You expect me to help save the world, a world that has done nothing for me. Has the world done anything for you lately? (No answer) exactly, so don't expect me to help people who don't even give a damn.

Logan: That's not true; everyone out there is just like you. Running away, trying to escape the past.

Jade: Yeah but my past is looking to straight up kill me or put me back in a cage. So don't tell me the people out there are just like me. No matter how much I want to find the others I wanna stay out of the cage more then anything and working for Eyes Only isn't going to let me accomplish that.

Logan: I assure you if you just open up your heart you'll be able to see what I'm talking about.

Jade: I'm sorry but keeping my heart under lock and key is what kept me alive all this time. I'm turning down your offer and for the last time please stay away from me. Now that you know who I am it's dangerous for you too; it's just better off for the both of us if we stay away from one another. I can tell you're a good man and that's a rare quality to find in people these days but for your sake and mine stay away from me.

            Before Logan could say anything she was gone; in the living room she said goodbye to Max and was out the door.

Max (walking into the computer room): What happened?

Logan: She turned me down. Jade isn't as hell bent on finding the others like you are.

Max: Why do you suppose that is?

Logan: Because she's scared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jade was on the rooftop of her building looking out onto the night sky and for a moment she glanced down onto the street.

            **Everything seems so normal from up here but I know that's just a fluke. I wish I had stayed away from Logan at least before I knew I had no choice in finding the others and I had to give up but now…now everything's changed.**

A/N: Hey I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and I hope u like it so far and the next chapter will be after the Manticore raid. Thanks again and like always please R&R .


	3. After the Manticore raid

Chapter 3: After the Manticore Raid

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1

Bold = thoughts or point of views

Italics = emphasis

~~~ = scene change

[] = telephone conversations

A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys are the greatest! :)

                Max and Logan lay in bed; Max had her head on his chest while Logan had his arm around her shoulder caressing it. Logan was looking up at the ceiling just lost in his own thoughts when Max spoke and brought him out of reverie. 

Max: Logan, what are you thinking about?

Logan (grinning): How good it feels to hold you in my arms.

Max (smiles): What else?

Logan: Do you really wanna know?

Max: Yeah.

Logan: I'm thinking about Jade.

Max: Jade 'stay away from me or I'll kill you' Hunter. That Jade?

Logan: Uh huh.

Max (looking up at him): Let me get this straight, you're here in bed with me and you're thinking about another woman?

Logan (laughs a little): No Max it's not like that, now that this whole Manticore thing is over it just got me thinking about her and how it won't be over for her and yet again it's Manticore's fault. Max the last time I saw her she genuinely needed my help but she's to scared to admit it.

Max: Logan don't you think it's time to move on? After all it has been _three months and if she wanted your help she would have come by or at least made it known somehow._

Logan: I guess you're right…

Max: But…

Logan: Last month I got a tip that a Jane Doe had been admitted into Metro Medical about two years ago for a gun shot wound to the back of the shoulder. The only distinguishing mark was a six digit tattoo on her neck; they never got her name she ran before they had a chance. Sam talked to one of the doctors who treated her and she remembered the number, it was two-six-six-zero-four-seven. Once I hacked into some of Canidae's files I found hers and apparently her unit addressed her as Trina.

Max: What are you gonna do?

Logan: I honestly have no idea.

Max: I have a thought, how 'bout you not think of anything but us for the time being.

Logan (kissing her): Alright. Night Max.

Max: Night.

                Logan and Max slept in each others arms perfectly content with just being able to be together and not have to worry about anything.

~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~

It was mid-morning Saturday and Jade had just walked into work; looking around she saw the place was virtually packed. Her boss came out of his office and spotted her; then he motioned for Jade to come to him.

Jade (walking and putting on her apron): Hey Nick, what's up?

Nick: You're late.

Jade: Sorry, won't happen again.

Nick: Ok and second of all we're jam-packed and short handed; do you know where Maria is?

Jade (confused): You mean she's not here?

Nick: No and she hasn't called.

Jade: To tell you the truth I haven't heard from her all day; the last time we talked was when she left work yesterday.

Nick: Alright you get to work and I'll page her.

Jade (walking away): You're the boss.

Nick was in his late forties early fifties, about five ten, and muscular built. He had auburn colored hair and honey colored eyes, with sort of a pale skin tone. All day Jade had been running around taking orders, cleaning tables, and at times working the cash register. Saturdays were their big days with the whole karaoke thing and all day every other song was the pre-pulse hit "I Will Survive." **I swear if I have to hear that song one more time heads will roll! Jade thought angrily. Nick came out of his office with a distraught look on his face and as he neared Jade she could tell something was wrong.**

Jade: Hey any news on Maria?

Nick: Jade there's been an accident.

Jade (looking worried): What sort of accident?

Nick: The hospital just called me, apparently they had admitted a woman last night who'd been brutally attacked and stabbed a number of times.

Jade: What's this have to do with Maria?

Nick: Jade, I'm sorry, but the woman…its Maria.

Jade (dropped the glass that was in her hands): No, no…it's just a mix up, you'll see, Maria's just fine.

Nick (trying to comfort her but she pulled away): They said she's lucky to have survived.

Jade (grabbing her coat and keys): What hospital?

Nick: Metro Medical.

Jade (hesitating): You got everything---

Nick (cutting her off): Go on.

                While driving through the streets to get to the hospital Nick's words kept replaying over and over in her mind. **She was brutally attacked and stabbed a number of times…the woman, it was Maria … Maria … Maria…they said she was lucky to have survived…lucky to have survived…survived…brutally attacked … stabbed…Maria…attacked…stabbed. Jade's grip on the handles of the motorcycle tightened until her knuckles turned white; she held on like that until she reached the hospital.******

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Logan was starring at his computer screen preoccupied about something when the slam of the door and Max's voice brought him out of reverie.

Max (showing up with Zack, Krit, and Syl): Hey, look who decided to stick around.

Logan (half of his mind on the computer): Hey guys, what's up?

Zack: We came by to thank you for what you did.

Logan: You're welcome. (Pausing) just out of curiosity where's Deck?

Syl: He fled for Canada a few hours ago.

Logan: Oh…are you guys going to be doing the same?

Krit (going and putting an arm around Max): No we decided to stick around and catch up with our baby sis.

                Before Logan could say anything his phone rang and everyone remained silent as he picked up.

**[Hello.] [****Logan****?] [Yes.] [Hey man, it's me, Matt, you got a few minutes to talk?] [Uh…sure, go ahead.] [Did you hear about that gang Aliens or whatever they're called?] [Yeah Eyes Only did a hack on them two weeks ago.] [Well my friend they've struck again, only this time we might actually have some real evidence to put them away till they're to old to pick up another knife.] [How do you mean?] [The girl they attacked, she survived and she's down at Metro Medical. I'm going down there to see how she is and if she's awake I'm going to ask a couple of questions and see if she's willing to testify.] [That's great man, because I found a few files on them but nothing that could have helped like the lead you've got now.] [So I was thinking maybe you could come down there with me if you wanted.] [Sure when are you leaving?] [Right now.] [Alright then, I'll meet you there.] **

**                Logan hung up the phone and grabbed his coat and keys; things were much easier for him now, since he could walk again but of course it was with the help of his exo.**

Logan: Look guys something important suddenly came up and it looks like it can't wait. So uh…make yourselves at home, there's plenty of food in the fridge and I'll see you.

Max: Wait, how long are you gonna be gone?

Logan: I don't know.

                He gave Max a quick kiss and was out the door in a flash, hurrying to get down to the parking lot.

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

                Jade asked one of the nurses what room Maria was in; once she got there she saw the doctor hovering over Maria's sleeping form checking her vitals.

Sam (looking up): Can I help you?

Jade (nearing Maria): How is she?

Sam (trying to place where he'd seen the girl before): Have we met?

Jade (shrugging it off): I don't think so.

Sam (remembering): Wait, I remember I treated you at Logan's a few months back.

Jade (realizing what he was talking about): I guess… you know things are still a bit hazy from that night.

Sam: It's understandable.

Jade: Tell me doctor how is she?

Sam: Surprisingly well. I expect her to make a full recovery. We gave her medication last night and she responded well to it; her vital signs are strong and she's out of the woods.

Jade: Can you tell me what was wrong?

Sam: I have seen many cases like this before but this one was different; in similar cases of to much abuse the patient usually doesn't survive or is in a comatose state for a long period of time. Maria had taken a major amount of abuse especially to the lower abdomen level, but she's a survivor.

Jade: Was there anything else?

Sam: Her major organs are ok, she didn't have internal bleeding which was good but she did have blood loss and we gave her a transfusion. Some of her ribs were broken and others were bruised, also her kidneys were a little bruised too. Although like I said we expect her to make a full recovery and we're going to keep her over a few more days for observation.

Jade: Thank you doctor.

Sam: May I ask what your relation with the girl is?

Jade: She's my best friend…my family.

                The doctor smiled and left; Jade pulled up a chair and sat next to Maria, taking her hand in her own. Jade could see the bruises on Maria's face and some on her arms this made her even angrier then she all ready was. **Someone will pay for this Maria, I guarantee it. **

                Logan and Matt arrived at the same time; while Logan was asking Sam a couple of questions Matt went inside to Maria's room. Jade had her head in her palms so she didn't notice Matt right away but then her hearing picked up the inhale and exhale of a third person.

Matt: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to scare you.

Jade: It's ok. Umm…who are you?

Matt: I'm Detective Matt Sung. I'm going to be the one who heads the investigation on this case.

Jade: I didn't know there was an ongoing investigation.

Matt: Well the people who attacked your friend…it wasn't their first time, it's just that the attacked people haven't survived except for this one.

Jade: Who did this to her?

Matt: A gang called Aliens.

Jade (confused): So you know who did it and yet you're standing here?

Matt: It's not that simple. Yes we know who did it but the only witness we have is lying in the hospital.

Jade: What you're telling me is you need her to testify against these guys.

Matt: Yes.

Jade: What makes you think they won't come after her and try to finish the job?

Matt: I gotta figure they don't know and for now she's safe. We'll put her in witness protection _if she decides to testify but if she doesn't she's on her own. We need her so we can finally put these guys away for life._

Jade: How many people have they murdered?

Matt: As far as I know eight and your friend counts as one attempted murder, but for all I know there could be more.

Jade: Well obviously you can see that she's asleep so if you want to give me your number I'll see that she gets it.

Matt (handing her a card): Just have her call me when she feels better, no pressure, we're just gonna talk.

Jade: I'll do that.

Matt (walking outside): Hey Logan you ready?

Logan: I suppose, did you get anything?

Matt: No she was asleep but I left my number with one of her friends.

Logan (looking at Sam): You didn't mention someone was in there.

Sam: It must have slipped my mind. That girl I treated for you a few months back is in there. Maria, the patient, is her best friend.

Logan (walked to the window of the room and peered inside whispering to himself): Jade.

                A few minutes later Matt and Logan left; once outside they went their separate ways. Inside Jade came out of Maria's room and spotted the doctor; she went towards him and asked if he could give her Logan's number which Sam did. After the doc gave her the number she stared down at it for a few minutes then she roamed through the hospital looking for a payphone because she had left her cell phone at home by mistake. When she called Logan a male voice answered but she knew it wasn't him.

**[Hi is ****Logan**** there?] [Yeah, hang on, he just walked in.] [Hello?] [Logan, it's Jade, I need to see you.] [Alright, when?] [Tonight.] [Come by my place around six-thirty.] [Fine, I'll see you then.]**

                Jade hung up and checked her watch it was all ready four; then she went back to check on Maria and met up with the doctor again. She gave him her cell phone number and asked him to call when Maria woke up, then she headed home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jade (arriving home and yelling): Lee? Lee you here?

Lee (coming in a few minutes after her): No need to yell I'm right here.

Jade: Are you just getting in from work?

Lee: Yeah.

Jade: Thought you only worked till afternoons on Saturdays.

Lee: I do but one of the messengers---Max---she didn't show, something about a family emergency; so I had to stay late and take on some of her case load. It's all good though cuz I got extra tips and with my salary at Jampony the more tips the better.

Jade (wrinkling her nose): What kind of name is Jampony?

Lee: I don't know; I just work there.

Jade: Question.

Lee: Yeah?

Jade: This Max person wouldn't happen to be about five six, with a well built figure, brown eyes, dark brown long curly hair, with sort of a dark skin tone, and a bad-ass attitude.

Lee: Sounds just like her. Why do you ask?

Jade (shrugging it off): No reason just someone I've come to know from seeing her around the coffee house.

Lee (looking at her with a confused expression): Speaking of the coffee house, shouldn't you be there? I mean you do work late on Saturdays.

Jade (sadness invading her features): Well halfway through the day Nick---my boss---got a call from the hospital and it was about Maria. It seems that last night after work she was brutally attacked and stabbed a number of times.

Lee (going to her and catching her in an embrace): Jade I'm sorry. Is she going to be alright?

Jade: Yeah, doctor said he expects her to make a full recovery but they're going to keep her over for a few days for observation.

Lee: That's a relief.

Jade (checking her watch): Hey I gotta be out of here before six-thirty so I'm gonna go up and take a shower.

Lee: Ok, hey are you hungry?

Jade (halfway up the stairs): Uh yeah.

Lee: You want me to order some Chinese food?

Jade: Sounds good.

                While Jade went upstairs to her bathroom to take a shower Lee found the number of the Chinese take-out restaurant they usually ordered from. He sat on the couch and dialed the number. Lee was twenty-two years old, he was six feet tall with broad shoulders and a six pack; he had short sandy blond hair with hazel eyes, tanned skin, and dimples that could melt a girl's heart. Fifteen minutes later Jade came down wearing a denim skirt with a slit on both sides and the skirt was cut just above the knees. She had on a white long sleeved shirt which she was wearing over a black spaghetti strapped shirt and she had on metallic dark blue stripped adidas shoes.  Her hair was half up half down so her serial number wouldn't show and her bangs were combed to the right side.

Jade: Food here yet?

Lee: Nope give it ten more minutes.

Jade (looking at her watch): I've got time it's only five.

Lee (intrigued): Where do you have to go anyway?

Jade: I gotta meet someone about a work related issue.

Lee (jokingly): You work at a coffee house; what's the issue, don't know what kind of coffee beans to use?

Jade (sarcastically): Ha, ha very funny. (Knock at the door) why don't you pipe down and get the door.

Lee (in a mock salute): Yes ma'm! 

                He got the door and paid the delivery guy while Jade grabbed herself a fork since she hated using the chopsticks they gave. Lee set the two bags of food on the coffee table, sat down on the couch, and started to dig in the carton of fried noodles. While Jade grabbed the carton of orange chicken and began to chow down. 

Jade: What are your plans for tonight?

Lee (over a mouth full of food): I got a date.

Jade: Let me guess is it Kate, Teddy, or Carmen?

Lee (smiles): Nope you lose it's none of them her name is Chanterelle.

Jade: You are such a dog!

Lee (acting offended): Hey I resent that.

Jade: So you're telling me that isn't the fourth girl you're going out with this week?

Lee: I plead the fifth.

Jade (grabbing some wanton): Dog.

Lee (with puppy dog eyes): Yeah but I'm an adorable dog with dimples to kill for.

Jade (scoffing): You got that right. 

Lee: What that I'm adorable?

Jade (simply): No that you got dimples and I wouldn't exactly say they were to kill for.

Lee: Oh admit it you want me so bad you could taste it.

Jade (sarcastically): Oh yes. I want you, I _need you, oh baby, oh baby._

                They starred at each other in silence and then Lee broke out in laughter followed by Jade.

Lee (calming down): What about you?

Jade: I'm gonna go take care of this work matter and then spend the night at the hospital with Maria.

Lee: What hospital is she at? I'll come by tomorrow.

Jade: Metro Medical. Don't you have work tomorrow?

Lee: Yeah but what's my boss gonna do fire me for being a few minutes late; but then again knowing my boss he just might.

Jade: Well don't get fired on a count of me or Maria, you know she wouldn't want that. Besides you've only been at this job for a month now and it's not wise to show up late until you've at least been working there for four or five months.

                Lee laughed and Jade checked her watch again it was already six. She dumped some of the empty cartons into the garbage and washed her hands.

Jade: Boy time really does fly by when you're having friendly banters with your roommate.

Lee: Leaving so soon? (Jade nodded) great more food for me.

Jade (putting on her denim jacket and grabbing her keys and cell phone): I was wrong you're not just a dog but a pig too.

Lee: Now that's cold.

Jade (smiles): Truth hurts.

Lee (playfully): Dang get out of here already.

Jade (sighing): Later.

                With that she dragged her bike to the elevator and pushed for the garage button. Once outside she proceeded to ride over to Logan's; it was ten past six and she figured  if she didn't get stopped by sector cops then she would get there in plenty of time to spare. It wasn't dark out just yet but the sun was beginning to set and she could feel the autumn wind against her face but thankfully her eyes were protected from the sunglasses she had on.

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

                Max and Krit had gone to Crash to meet up with O.C. and the gang while Syl and Zack had stayed back at Logan's. Zack was taking a shower, Logan was in the computer room working, and Syl was sitting on the couch watching a movie. When Syl was feeling hungry she went to the kitchen to grab a piece of fruit; halfway back to the couch she stopped dead in her tracks because of the knock at the door.

Syl (yelling): I'll get it.

Logan: Thanks Syl.

                Once Syl opened the door she saw a pretty young woman about Max's age standing there.

Syl: Can I help you?

Jade (walking in): I'm here to see Logan.

Syl (closing the door): He's in the computer room.

Jade (smiles): Thanks.

                Jade walked to the computer room while Syl went back to eating her pear and watching the movie.

Jade (knocking on Logan's open door): Knock, knock.

Logan (looking up): Hey, come in and have a seat.

Jade (walking in): Thanks but I rather stand.

Logan: So what brings you by?

Jade: Do you know about a street gang called Aliens?

Logan: Actually yes, because Eyes Only did a hack on them a couple weeks back.

Jade (cynically): Must have missed that episode.

Logan: What did you need to see me about?

Jade: I need a location on them.

Logan: Why? You made it clear that you didn't want to help Eyes Only.

Jade: Oh I assure you I'm still gung-ho about not saving the world but this is for pure revenge purposes only.

Logan: This must be about your friend in the hospital.

Jade: How'd you know?

Logan: I was there with the detective.

Jade: Well do you have a location or not?

Logan: If I did, what would you do if you found them?

Jade: Gee let me think, maybe I'll invite them over for some tea and cookies. What the hell do you think I'm gonna do? I'll rip out their hearts and shove it down their throats!

Logan: I see your temper is still in tact.

Jade: What did you expect Logan? My best friend, the only person that comes close to family to me is lying helpless in the hospital with practically every bone in her body bruised or broken. For God sake she's only twenty-one years old and she has her whole life ahead of her; thanks to some greater or higher power out there nothing major was damaged.

Logan: I can understand where you're coming from but why do this alone? Why not let the police handle it?

Jade: Oh yes because the cops are so reliable these days. Look you either have the location or you don't either way I will find them and when I do I won't hold back. I thought coming here would save me some time but if you're just wasting it then I'm leaving.

Logan: They hang at a biker bar down by the docks; I'd advise you not to go alone, there are at least ten people in that gang and they're friends with every thug at that bar.

Jade: Do I need to remind you or have you forgotten I am enhanced.

Logan: But even enhanced people have their limits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                Jade arrived at the biker bar but before going anywhere near it she hid her bike a block away. She walked in and all eyes were on her, some guys' cat called, others whistled but she paid no mind to it. Jade went to the bartender and ordered a glass of beer.

Bartender (handing her a beer): So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?

Jade: I'm looking for a group called Aliens.

Bartender (pointing to a guy): That right there is only one of them fortunately for you the rest of his buddies aren't here.

Jade (taking the beer): Thanks for the tip.

                She walked over to the table the guy was sitting at and she took a seat across from him. This guy was barely twenty; he looked like he was Hispanic, with messy hair and a goatee. He was wearing baggy pants with a cap and a white tank top.

Thug: Well look at you. I think you are one of the finest looking things I've ever seen in my life.

Jade (anger growing): Look hard because I'm the last person you're ever gonna see.

Thug (grinning): Fiesty, I like it!

Jade (with a sly smile): Why don't you come see how fiesty I am.

                The thug got up and walked towards her but before he could touch her she brought her leg up and kicked him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, she waited to see if any of the other guys came at her but they just stood there dumbfounded.

Jade (looking around): Tsk, tsk, tsk, guess none of your buddies have ever seen a girl kick ass before. That is such a shame (shrugging) oh well.

Thug (getting up): You bitch! You'll pay for this.

Jade: What are you gonna do? Beat me up? Stab me? Kill me?

Thug (swinging a punch but she dodged it): No but it's a start.

Jade (punching him hard in the stomach): That's for Maria.

                They fought for a little while longer until the thug got her in a choke hold and put a knife to her throat.

Thug: It's to bad things had to work out this way; we could have been great together.

Jade: I'm sure it wouldn't have been a lasting relationship.

Thug: You know your friend begged us before we stabbed her let's see if you'll do the same.

Jade (head budding him): No when we're through here you'll be the one begging for your life.

                In his moment of confusion she grabbed him and threw him across the bar and into the wall. She went over and kicked him hard in the ribs, she was about to do it again when her cell rang.

**[Yeah.] [Um… yes, hi this is Dr. Sam Carr from the hospital.] [Oh yes, doctor, what is it? Is Maria alright?] [Actually she's doing great, she's awake, and she's been asking for you.] [Ok tell her I'm on my way.]**

**                Jade hung up and went back to the guy who was barely standing on his own two feet.**

Jade (kneeing him in the groin): You're lucky cuz next time instead of calling nine-one-one they'll be calling the coroner's office.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
TBC


	4. Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Chapter 4: Diamonds are a girl's best friend

Disclaimer: Please read Chapter 1.

            Jade awoke to the sound of chewing; she looked over to Maria who held a box of chocolates in her hands. Jade stretched out her arms and then got up to stretch her whole body since after the night she had of sleeping uncomfortably on the chair. Looking out the window she saw the sun shining its bright rays into the room. Jade turned around to face Maria and she saw all the flowers with get well cards and the get well balloons.

Jade (sitting back down): Aren't you gonna share any with me?

Maria (acting like she was hurt): I'm sorry is there no "Good morning Maria?" or "How are we feeling today Maria?"

Jade (playing along): Nope. I'm just the token best friend who's supposed to tell you when you're acting like a bitch or if your boyfriend's cheating on you.

Maria (throwing a chocolate at her and laughing a bit): I'm glad someone still has their sense of humor.

Jade: On a more serious note though how are you feeling?

Maria (sighing): Alright I guess. I mean as alright as I can be considering everything that's happened.

Jade (grabbing a chocolate): So who scored you the candy?

Maria: Lee, he came by when you were sleeping.

Jade: That was sweet of him.

Maria: Yeah it was.

            Jade checked her watch it was already ten and she was contemplating whether or not on giving Maria the detective's card. Maria saw that something was bothering her so she nudged her shoulder and gave her one of those 'I know something is wrong' looks.

Maria: Jade what is it?

Jade (taking out the card): A detective dropped by yesterday looking to ask you a few questions. (Handing her the card) he wants you to call him when you feel better.

Maria (taking it, staring at it for a few minutes, and then putting it next to her): I'll do that. 

            All day Jade had spent with Maria until the cute nurse guy had come back on duty. Maria had informed Jade about the nurse and she also told Jade that once he came that would be her cue to leave. When he came in to take Maria so they could run more tests on her, Jade took one look at him and gave Maria an approving smile. Before she left she told Maria that she'd try to score her some decent food, with that Maria thanked her, and she left.

            Jade rode around town for a few hours, she hated Sundays because it was her day off from work and she could never find anything to do or anything that remotely amused her. It was three-thirty when Jade stopped by the coffee house to pick up a few muffins and donuts. Afterwards she proceeded to go home, she could hear her stomach growling so she rode even faster. At home she leaned her bike against the wall and continued to go raid her fridge. It seems that Lee hadn't finished all of the Chinese food from last night so Jade had grabbed the carton of chicken and broccoli and began eating. She sat on the counter top in the kitchen and pressed the play button on the answering machine; she only had one message and it was from Lee.

            "Hey Jade it's me, it's about four and I'm getting off work in about an hour. Me and some of the guys from work are gonna go down to this bar called Crash. Thought you might want to join us since you're probably sitting on the kitchen counter eating leftovers. Anyways maybe I'll see you maybe I won't. Later."

            Jade looked down at her already empty carton and then checked to see that it was five-thirty. She threw the carton away and grabbed the bags of muffins and donuts. Out on the streets again she headed to the hospital. Once in Maria's room she saw her chatting it up with the cute nurse man.

Maria (spotting her): Hey girl what's up?

Jade: Not much just brought you some goodies.

Maria (seeing the bag): Oh ok thanks, just set them over there. Uh Jade this is Steve, Steve this is Jade. (A/N: I won't be describing Steve because he won't be in any of the other chapters although he might be mentioned in the next one but that's about it.)

Jade: It's nice to meet you but I have got to be going. Maria take care of yourself and I'll see you tomorrow around lunch.

Maria: Alright bye. Thanks again.

            With that Jade smiled and left she was going to take Lee up on his offer and meet him at Crash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Crash~~~~~

            When Jade arrived at Crash she spotted Lee talking to some curly haired African-American girl. Instead of walking towards them she headed to the bar and ordered herself a drink. Once the bartender gave her a beer she started towards the pool area where Lee was hanging at. 

Jade (getting the attention of the people Lee was with): So is this what you called me here for? To watch you play pool?

Lee (returning her wit): Why don't you stick around we'll also be playing foosball later on.

Jade: Ooh sounds exciting.

Lee (laughs): Jade this is Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal. Guys this is my roommate Jade. 

            They all said 'hey' and Jade took a seat on the table watching them finish their game of pool. After Lee finished he neared Jade and took a seat on a chair next to her. Both of them watched Cindy kick Sketchy's ass in their round of pool.

Jade (still watching the game): That was nice what you did today.

Lee (puzzled): Could you refresh my memory?

Jade: The chocolates for Maria.

Lee (smiles): It was nothing.

Jade: Yeah, but still, thanks.

Lee: Uh huh.

            They sat there in comfortable silence watching the game until the shrill of Jade's cell phone made a break through.

**[Hello?] [Jade, it's Nick] [What's up?] [Well you know how half of the coffee house was booked for a party?] [Yeah.] [The other half is jam-packed with costumers and I'm short-handed with Maria gone and Carlos just left a little while ago.] [And you want me to come in and help, right?] [You read my mind.] [Ok I'll be there in ten.] [Alright thanks Jade.] [Wait, why did Carlos leave? He always stays till closing on Sundays.] [His wife called, said that their son was admitted into the emergency room for a high fever.] [Is he going to be alright?] [I don't know.] [Um…fine I'll see you in a bit.]**

**            Jade hung up and turned to face Lee, she told him that they needed her at work and with that she got up and left.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            It was already eleven o'clock everyone had gone home and Jade had volunteered to stay after closing and clean up; Nick had left her a spare key to lock up and it wasn't like she needed any sleep anyway so she stayed and she cleaned. An hour later she was finished with everything so she retreated to the back where the lockers were and there she changed into her breaking and entering attire. Jade shoved her skirt, tops, and jacket into her small duffel bag, and then she slammed the locker door shut and was out in a flash. Back in the main room she checked to make sure all the doors were locked and she turned off all the lights heading to the back exit that led to an alley where her motorcycle was parked.

            Finally arriving at her destination Jade took a look at the house and decided that all she needed for this one was her gloves and lock picking tools. Jade didn't need the usual harness and rope so she left them in the duffel; she climbed the outside stairs that led to the balcony and once she reached the doors she picked it and entered into a room that looked like a rich man's office. Jade sensed that no one was there so she found a small desktop lamp and flicked it on; unfortunately for her when Canidae. began messing with her DNA they didn't make sure she had enough K-9 DNA to see in the dark.

            Jade saw a big painting on the wall, a painting that was a little bit too big and clashed with everything in the room. **Either there's a safe behind that painting or whoever lives here has no sense of taste whatsoever. Walking to the painting, she slowly took it off the wall and bingo there was a safe among her; fumbling with the combination she finally got it to unlock. When she looked inside there was loads of cash and a couple of jewelry boxes she took the box that was for a bracelet and upon opening it she found a beautiful sparkling diamond bracelet. She gazed at it for quite some time, that is until she heard voices and was quickly but quietly putting everything back. Jade shoved the bracelet into her pants pocket and headed straight for the balcony closing the doors behind her without making a sound.**

            Revving up her motorcycle she headed to sector five so she could meet up with the guy she always fenced the stuff she stole to. **Hopefully he's still open; I can probably get eight maybe ten grand for this. **

**            Logan, Max, Zack, Syl, and Krit were just getting back from Crash when they had to stop at a checkpoint to show the cops a sector pass; while Logan did that Max's eyes traveled across the street and settled onto a person riding a motorcycle.**

            Jade was a block away from her dealer when she came to a halt at a stop sign; she looked both way's and the only other car was stopped at a sector checkpoint.

            While the cops were checking Logan's pass, he followed Max's gaze and he too recognized the person.

Max: Is that who I think it is?

Logan (nodding): Yup, it's our mysterious Jade Hunter.

            Logan still hadn't told Max that she had dropped by, so when Syl mentioned it once she saw who they were looking at, Logan couldn't help but wince. After a few moments Logan began to tell Max why Jade had stopped by; when he finished he mentioned that it wasn't a big deal so that's why he saw no need to bring it up. Max nodded her understanding and Logan took back his sector pass; it was only coincidence but when Jade moved they moved and ended up driving on the same street. 

Max (a smile creeping at her lips): Should we follow her?

Logan (confused): Why?

Max: I'm just curious as to where she's going.

Logan: She's probably going home.

Max (quickly adding): Nope she lives in sector six. (A/N: I don't know if the higher sector numbers are the high rise district or the lower ones but in here the higher ones are the high rise and the low ones are the lower areas.)

            Logan parked across the street and a couple cars down from her; Max zoomed in on the place Jade was heading inside to and by the looks of it she could tell it was some sort of pawn shop type place.

Jade (walking in): Surprise, surprise.

Stan (shocked): Jeez, Jade give me a heart attack, why don't you.

Jade (ignoring his remark): You're open?

Stan: You're surprised?

Jade: Thought you'd be closed.

Stan: Nah…its Sunday I'm closed tomorrow.

            Jade took out the bracelet and put it on the table in front of him; Stan put on his glasses and took a closer look to make sure they were real diamonds. Stan was in his fifties, with curly gray hair and brown eyes; he was about five eight with a beer gut and a beard, he had pale looking skin and wrinkles on his forehead.

Stan (knowing the diamonds were real after his short analysis): You know you're my favorite customer.

Jade (joking): Stan, I'm your only customer. So how much can you give me for it?

Stan: Give or take maybe five grand.

Jade: Really? Stan, correct me if I'm wrong but you wouldn't be trying to stiff me now would you?

Stan: Jade that hurts.

Jade: Truth always does.

Stan (looking at it again): The highest I can go is six.

Jade: Eight.

Stan: Sixty-five hundred.

Jade: Eight.

Stan: Seven.

Jade (staring him down): Ten.

Stan (giving up, knowing she'd have her way in the end): Fine eight it is.

Jade (smiling): I knew you'd see things from my perspective.

            Stan took the diamond bracelet and gave Jade eight grand; she put the money in her duffle bag that was hanging from her shoulder.

Stan (yelling after her): If some big guys come in here looking for this I'm giving them your address.

Jade (calling back): I'll be sure to remember that.

            Jade jumped on her bike and headed back to South Market; she could feel the faint beginnings of her headaches and she didn't have any meds with her. So she figured maybe one of the sellers at South Market would have an orange or two. **So much for ****Logan****'s theory on my headaches going away, well it was fun while it lasted. As she drove Logan and Max continued to follow her with the others sitting silently in the back not knowing why these guys were doing what they were doing.**

~~~~~South Market~~~~~

            Jade parked her bike and walked to one of the stands; the seller looked at her and she gave him one of her perfect smiles. Looking at the table filled with things she didn't spot an orange but something better a small bottle of Advil. Another item that caught her eye was a small beanie baby teddy bear that made her think of Carlos' son C.J. and she knew that he'd love it.

Jade: How much for the teddy bear and bottle of Advil?

Seller: Fifty.

            Jade took out a fifty dollar bill from the waded up eight grand she had in her duffle and handed it to the guy; in return he gave her the Advil and bear, watching Jade as she turned to leave. Back at the car Logan had rolled down his window and was still watching her but then he turned to be face to face with Max as she spoke.

Max: For someone who's enhanced she sure as hell doesn't know when someone's tailing her.

Logan (looking back but not seeing her): I wonder where---

Jade (cutting him off): I'm sorry Max what was that you were saying?

            Max and Logan were both surprised and so were the guys in the back but after a moment Logan managed to find his voice and speak.

Logan: How'd you do that?

Jade (leaning against his car): Why don't you ask your girlfriend since she thinks she knows all there is to know about me.

Logan: Max was just---

Jade (cutting him off again): Max was just what? Shooting her mouth off as usual?

Max (getting angry but Logan put a reassuring hand oh her own in a form of trying to calm her): Now who thinks she knows everything there is to know?

Jade (taking a few Advil's out of the bottle): Ooh…nice comeback. (Looking down at Logan's car) dang Logan! Has a car wash ever entered your mind? 

Logan (ignoring her remark): So I'm guessing you didn't find the Aliens since you're standing here in tip-top shape.

Max (muttering under her breath through gritted teeth): Yeah but she won't be in about five seconds.

            Logan knew she muttered something but didn't know what; the others heard perfectly with their heightened hearing and so did Jade but she chose to ignore it.

Jade: It shouldn't be me you're worried about.

Logan: And who should I be worried about exactly?

Jade (finally noticing the guys in the back, she recognized the blonde from Logan's place yesterday and thinking she knew the blonde haired guy but throwing it to the back of her mind): The guy from the gang I hospitalized.

Logan: Uh huh.

Jade: Well uh great seeing you again but you ought to keep in mind that tailing me isn't a very good idea.

Max (spat out): And why is that?

Jade: Well Max it's just not healthy for your face or my fists.

Logan (anger growing): Does everything end in physical abuse with you?

Jade: Yeah that or death; follow me again and you might not get the option to choose. So I'm gonna save you the trouble and just tell you where my route ends: The hospital.

Logan: Why there? Your friend still in bad shape?

Jade (walking off and shouting back): Nope. It just seems to be the theme of this week?

            With that jade got on her bike and rode off to see C.J. and to check and make sure Carlos and his wife were holding up ok.

            As Logan drove back to the penthouse everyone was pretty quiet till Krit spoke up.

Krit: So who was that? She was pretty hot.

            This earned him an elbow in the gut from Syl.

Krit: Ouch…no need to get physical.

Max (ignoring him): Logan this is your entire fault.

Logan: How is that?

Max: You're my boyfriend so when I come up with a crazy idea you're supposed to stop me from doing it.

Logan: Yeah but that's proven to be hazardous to my health in the past.

Max (lightly slapping him on the arm): Ha, ha.

Logan (smiles): As to your question Krit, that was Jade Hunter and her story is some what complicated and long, so if you want Max can fill you in on it later.

            Krit nodded and they drove back in silence; Zack was staring out the car window and he couldn't help but wonder where he'd seen that girl before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

Jade (running into Dr. Sam Carr in the emergency area of the hospital): Could you tell me which cubical C.J. Ramirez is in?

Sam: I'm sorry who?

Jade: Carlos Ramirez Jr. a five year old boy admitted for a high fever.

Sam: Oh yes he's in cubical four.

Jade: Thanks.

Sam (jokingly): Is this like your second home or something?

Jade: Huh?

Sam: You've been in here more then I have in the last forty-eight hours and I'm the doctor.

Jade: What can I say? It's been the highlight of my life.

            Jade quietly walked into cubical four and saw C.J asleep; Carlos was sitting on a chair next to him but his back was towards her. She slowly crept towards him and put a hand on his shoulder; Carlos turned from his chair, smiled and embraced Jade in a hug.

Carlos: Thanks for coming.

Jade: Sorry I couldn't be here sooner.

Carlos: You're here now.

Jade (looking around the room and not seeing his wife): Where's Lorelei?

Carlos: She went to get some coffee; I had to practically drag her out of here, she was clutching C.J's hand like if she let go he'd disappear or something.

Jade: It's her son she just wants to make sure he's safe and alright.

Carlos: I know but it's not good for anyone if she makes herself sick over it.

Jade: What happened?

Carlos: I don't know, I was at work and Lore calls me and says C.J. is running a hundred five degree temperature. They rushed him here and now it's down to a hundred two. The doctors say if it doesn't break in forty-eight hours things won't look good for him.

Jade (putting an arm around his waist): He's gonna make it.

Lorelei (coming in with two coffees): Thought I heard someone else in here.

Jade (weak smile): Hey there.

Lorelei: Thanks for coming Jade.

Jade: No problem, you know I love this little guy.

            Lorelei smiled and handed Carlos the other cup of coffee she offered to go get Jade some too but she declined. 

Carlos was not only a coworker of Jade's but a close personal friend she had made when she first came to work at Crimson Lights but the thing about Lorelei and Carlos was that they were physically different; she was white and he was Hispanic so C.J. was right there in the middle. Lorelei had long curly blonde hair and blue eyes with a petite figure and was about five-five. Carlos was five ten and was muscular built; he had brown eyes and a shaved head. C.J. had blue eyes like his mom and dark hair like his dad and he had sort of a dark tanned skin. Lorelei took a seat in the chair that was occupied by her husband earlier and she grasped her baby's hand in her own. Carlos looked over to Jade and indicated for her to follow him outside which she did; but not before he gave his wife a quick kiss.   

Carlos walked out with a distraught look on his face and Jade didn't know what to do or say; she wasn't the most optimistic person in the world considering where she came from. So instead of saying anything she just gave Carlos a shoulder to cry on, his eyes began to water, Jade figured he probably had bottled up the day's events inside, she led him to sit on a chair near the nurses' station and he wept silently hoping his son would pull through.

Carlos: Jade tell me everything's going to be ok.

 Jade (unsure): He's tough like his parents I'm sure he'll make it.

            Carlos nodded and went back to staring at the ground. Jade opened up her duffel bag and took out a paycheck and folded up one dollar bills. She handed them to Carlos and he looked quizzically at her so she went on to explain.

Jade: It's your paycheck I picked it up for you.

Carlos: I know that but their must be at least a hundred dollars worth of dollar bills here.

Jade: It's the tips you would have made if all of this hadn't come up.

Carlos: But it did and I can't accept this Jade, you made it so it's yours.

Jade: Course you can take it, after all you earned it.

Carlos: But…

Jade: No buts. Don't fight me on this cuz you know you'll lose.

Carlos (hugging her): Thank you.

Jade: You're welcome.

            She took out the teddy bear and gave it to him; she said that it was for C.J. again he thanked her.

Carlos: How can I ever repay you?

Jade: Just go be with your wife and son, also make sure he gets that.

Carlos: I will.

Jade (leaving): Bye.

Carlos (barely in an audible voice): Bye.

            As Jade headed to the elevator Carlos went back inside to his son's cubical and saw both of the people he loved most in the world were sleeping. He kissed both of their heads and tried to get some sleep himself.

            Once Jade arrived home it was two-thirty in the morning and there was silence throughout the loft; quickly she headed upstairs, changed into some sweats, and went to bed. She needed at least a few hours of rest before work or she'd be disoriented all day which was no good.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	5. A happy event turns into a tragedy

Chapter 5:  A Happy event turns into a tragedy 

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1

A/N: Thank you so much to all those who reviewed! I'm really sorry this took me a long time but just cuz it took me this much time to post I made it pretty long I hope you guys like it:) Also I want you guys to know that when it comes to O.C., Max, or Maria their conversations are usually spelt in a different way cuz of the way Max and Cindy speak on the show plus Maria has that dialect to her character. 

**_URGENT: Also I need you guys to no I changed the name of S.D.G. to Canidae._**

Bold = thoughts or point of views

Italics = emphasis

[] = Telephone conversations 

~~~~~ = Scene Change

Bold-italics = song lyrics

            **It's been two weeks since my best friend ended up in the hospital and now she's out and doing much better. CJ is the one we were all worried about, for a second there I thought he wasn't going to make it, but thankfully he did. Lorelei and Carlos are throwing him a small party at the coffee house, the little guy's turning six today and he's so excited. Boy don't I wish it was like that for me when I was six but at that age I needed to worry more about discipline, duty, knowing my enemy, and what not.**

**            The last day that Maria was in the hospital I went to be with her for moral support because she had decided to tell the detective she was willing to testify against the gangsters. Well when I was walking down the hall I saw a young girl rushed into the emergency room for a gunshot wound to the lower abdomen level and I couldn't help but think back to the time when I was still in Canidae. and I got shot while in combat.**

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

            **I was eight years old, me and my unit were in the yard training in hand to hand combat when there was some sort of commotion going on with the other soldiers. Then I heard it, a single gunshot of a riffle; it all happened so fast and when I looked down blood was all over the bottom half of my shirt. The last thing I remember was collapsing onto the ground and Conner was right there beside me saying everything was going to be fine.**

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

            **I remember it just like it was yesterday, when I lift up my shirt you could see the faint lines of the scar two or three inches away from my belly button. With all the stuff that's happened it's hard not to think about the things  from my past but I keep wondering on how things got so complicated…**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Coffee House~~~~~

            **_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear CJ, happy birthday to you._**

Lorelei: Blow out your candles sweetie and make a wish.

            CJ did what his mom said and after all the candles were blown out everyone clapped.

Carlos: That's my man!

Jade (wheeling out a table filled with presents): It's present time!

            CJ jumped off his chair with a cake filled mouth, running towards Jade, yelling "Presents, presents!" 

            An hour after the party ended Nick made Maria go out and run a few errands for him while the rest of them got ready for her surprise party, which of course was hosted by her best friend in the world Jade Hunter. Jade was planning to do a little something for Maria after she got out of the hospital but she wanted to do it a little after since Maria might have suspected something was up; so Jade decided the best time was after CJ's party.

            Thirty minutes later they had everything done. Jade stood by the door while everyone else hid. Maria came in wondering why all the lights were turned off when Jade flicked them on and everyone jumped up yelling 'SURPRISE!'

            No one could have explained the look on Maria's face; it was one of pure joy. Maria turned and looked at Jade pointedly her face broke into a big smile as she went to embrace her.

Maria (happiness evident in her voice): You did this didn't you?

Jade: How would you have guessed?

Maria: Who else would go to all this trouble for me?

Jade (playfully): Well that's true. (Laughing a bit) seriously though I wasn't the only one, the whole Crimson Lights crew helped and Lee did his part, you could sort of say.

            A couple of hours later Maria and Lee were in a corner engaged in a very deep conversation. Jade had gone to the back to get more drinks when someone yelled out her name and ran towards her. 

Jade (picking CJ up): Hey there kiddo. Where are your parents?

CJ: Daddy's talking to Maria and mommy dropped us off she had to go somewhere.

Jade (looking at his partially wet coat): Is it raining out there?

CJ: Uh huh.

Jade: Well let's get you out of your wet coat before you catch a cold.

            Jade took off his coat and put it on the hanger to dry. Still holding CJ she went and said 'hello' to Carlos. About an hour later with CJ still in her arms and with mostly everyone gone she went to lock the doors but to her shock the Alien gangsters came busting through with a whole lot of man power and serious weaponry then she could handle on her own. 

Leader (walking past Jade and raising his gun, the others followed his example): Alright people this is a hold up everybody follow directions and no one will get hurt.

            **I'm glad Maria's in the back I hope she stays there. Jade thought worriedly. **

            Another gang member told everyone to get up against the wall then he turned to Jade—gun still rose—and told her to get with the others. She slowly walked to where Lee and Carlos were; feeling CJ's grip around her neck tighten in fear. The youngest member of the gang couldn't have been more than eighteen and Jade realized he had no gun. He had gone behind the cash register and opened it; starting to collect the cash and putting it in a brown paper bag.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            **What the hell am I suppose to do?! I can't go out there or they'll remember me and then I'm really done for but if I stay here and do nothing then the others are going to get hurt. **

            While Maria stood there contemplating over her options she observed from the small window on the door to the back entrance; but she stayed hidden enough in the dark so they couldn't see her. At that moment Maria made a split second decision and she gradually crept out to the back entrance that led to an alley. Once outside Maria sprang out into a full on sprint and ran to her destination. Three blocks away she arrived at the police station and once inside Detective Matt Sung spotted her. He rapidly approached her trying to understand what she was saying through her heavy breathing. Finally when she was through explaining the circumstances the Detective called on his team and told them to suit up and head out because they had a hostage situation on their hands.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The gang banger emptied the cash register and turned to face the leader, and then the leader turned around and faced everyone else. 

Leader (to no one in particular): Is there anymore cash?

Nick: No.

Leader (smirking and to one of his boy's): Go check out the back.

            What he didn't know was that Nick was telling the truth because he never kept any other money around the cafe it was at home. Jade quickly handed CJ to Carlos and stepped in front of the man; blocking his path, not knowing Maria wasn't there. Jade knew she couldn't go all kick ass on these guys since then the whole entire room would suspect she wasn't quite the girl next door and she wasn't about to let that happen. She knew it wouldn't be long till they forcefully made her move but she had to stand her ground till the end; after all that is what she was brought up to _do. _

            The thug smiled and pushed past her but before he got to the door she grabbed his arm and pushed him back towards her.

Thug: What the hell are you trying to pull? Do you actually think you can take me?

Jade (taking a fighting stance): I don't know are you willing to find out or are you to chicken?

            All of Jade's friends and coworkers were wondering if she had totally lost her mind. As the two encircled one another the gangster motioned for his "posse" to stay back. 

            **I didn't think it would have to come down to this but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. Besides I won't hurt him…_much. Jade let a very faint_**** smile appear on her lips at that last thought.**

**            The thug threw the first punch; she blocked it with her left arm and punched him in the gut with the right fist. They went like that for some period of time when Jade kicked him hard in the stomach and he toppled over. By the time Jade turned around one of the other thugs had jumped on her back and punched her in the side. While she finally got that guy off her she had her back facing the guy she was fighting in the first place and he came up behind her and kneed her in the back really hard making her fall to the floor.**

            Lee saw this and it totally pissed him off he charged at the guy but another thug stepped in and stabbed him in the side. He was going to kick him when they heard it. 

            At first it was barely audible but then it got closer and they could make out what it was, the sirens of a police car and not just one. The leader grabbed the bag of money and he told his crew to clear out, which they did. With the pain still very evident in her back, Jade crawled to where Lee had collapsed on the floor; she ripped open his shirt, took a nearby cloth and applied pressure to his wound.

The Alien gang went out the back to the alley but they realized that one side was bricked up and the other was barricaded by patrol cars and cops whose backs were towards the group. They decided their best bet was to go back inside and figure out their next step from there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Everyone felt relieved when they heard the sirens while Lee was tending to his wound, Jade went to the back and realized it was Maria's doing that the cops were there, so she informed the others upon her return in the main room. Jade and Carlos started helping Lee by taking him to the paramedics when the gang came back and made them stay where they were.

Leader: Alright people new plan: we stay here until the cops leave.

Nick: And what if they don't?

Leader: For your sake and everyone else's in here I hope it doesn't come to that.

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

            It had been about an hour and a half and the police had still done nothing; Maria got frustrated and started to raise her voice at Detective Matt Sung. While he tried explaining to her that hostage situations were dangerous and complicated, Lorelei showed up confused to why there were so many cops. One of the officers escorted her to where Maria and Matt were and from there they explained to her what was going on. She tried to keep calm but to no avail she blurted out that CJ was in there, so this gave the Detective another angle to work with. He called the hostage negotiator over and they made their call.

Gangster (picking up the ringing phone): What?

Hostage negotiator: Well hello to you too. May I ask who I am speaking with?

Gangster (angry tone): This is Pete, who the hell is this?

Hostage negotiator: Pete this is Duncan, I work with the Seattle P.D. and I need you to listen carefully. I understand that their might be some kids in there.

Pete (looking around and spotting CJ): Yeah.

Duncan: Ok here's what I need you to do let all the women and children go.

Pete (angry again): Why should I? What's in it for me and my boys? A free ticket to jail? I don't think so.

Duncan: Then tell me what you want and I'll do my best to get it for you guys.

Pete (covering the mouth piece): He wants to know what we want.

Leader (coming and taking the phone from him): Ya listen here we want 500,000 dollars in cash, with a plane waiting for us, and safe passage to the airfield.

Duncan: Ok, I'll see what I can do but first I need you to send out all the women and children unharmed.

Leader (thinking for a bit): Alright but once I let them out you have exactly an hour to get everything ready or you're gonna have some organ donors on your hands.

            With that he hung up and went to face the hostages.

Leader: Ok all the ladies and the kid get out. The rest of you get comfortable cuz we're gonna be here for awhile.

            CJ didn't want to leave Carlos but he assured him that he'd be fine; one of the waitresses took him and started leading him outside. Jade hadn't made any escape to go she kept by Lee's side, the leader came to her and started talking.

Leader: Either you have a death wish or you're one stupid girl.

Jade (ignoring his comment): He needs help, let me take him with me; I don't think he can hang on much longer.

Leader: Not gonna happen.

Jade: Fine then let him go and I'll stay.

Lee (trying to cut in): Jade n-n-no…

Jade: Shh. What do you say?

Leader (Looking to Lee then back to Jade): Fine.

Jade: Ok let me help him to the door and the cops can take him from there.

Leader (pointing the gun at her): Why so you can leave with him?

Jade (agitated): Look he's lost too much blood and he won't make it on his own. I'll be inside let me just get him through the door and the cops will take him from there.

Leader (nodding his head): Ok but no sudden moves or you're dead.

            Lee swung one arm around Jade's shoulders, while she used one of her hands to support his back and the other to help keep his arm around her neck. When they were a good distance away and nearing the door Lee made Jade stop.

Lee: Jade, listen to me.

Jade: Hush, we're almost there.

            Jade pushed Lee a little further till she made solid contact with the door knob. She slowly opened the door and made Lee exit; the cops had their guns raised but when they saw it was a couple of victims they hesitantly lowered them. A couple of EMTs came to take Lee but with what strength he had left he pushed them away and turned to face Jade. Lee: Jade, it's not too late, please come with me.

Jade: I can't it's me or you.

Lee: But they'll kill you.

Jade (small smile): You go on, I'll be ok, I promise. (Trying to lighten the mood) Besides like I'm gonna let you have the loft all to yourself, I don't think so.

Lee (tries to put on a smile): Jade…

Jade (looking at an EMT): Take him.

            With that Jade handed Lee over, she looked out at the crowd and saw Maria with Lorelei and CJ, who was safely in her arms. Both Maria and Lore looked at her and she could see from Lore's eyes that she was worried about Carlos. Jade looked a little longer then smiled; finally she looked directly at Lorelei and mouthed the words 'he's okay' and then she slowly turned her back on them to head inside knowing her friends were okay gave her some small sense of relief. 

            Inside one of the thugs grabbed her arm and pushed her to sit down next to the others. She slumped down next to Carlos who had a worried look on his face, about CJ no doubt.

Jade (talking in a hushed voice): He's ok, you know.

Carlos (coming out of reverie): Huh? What are you talking about?

Jade: CJ. He's fine, he's with Lorelei and Maria. 

Carlos (Letting out a breath, he had no idea he was holding): Thanks. Now all we need is a plan out of here.

Jade: I'm working on it.

Carlos (confused): What?

Jade (realizing what she said): Never mind.

            As everyone sat around Jade was quickly trying to formulate a plan but was coming up empty handed; then all of a sudden the phone rang and the gangster, Pete went to pick it up.

Pete: Yeah.

Duncan: It's Duncan; I need to talk to the young woman that's inside.

Pete: Why?

Duncan: The friend she let take her place, is out here and needs to speak to her, he assures me it's urgent.

Pete (covering the mouth piece and looking at Jade): You, get over here. (Jade came and he handed her the phone.) You've got five minutes make it fast.

Jade (taking the receiver): Hello?

Duncan: Miss Hunter, listen to me very carefully, my name is Duncan McDaniel, and I work with Seattle P.D. I'm going to give you a set of instructions and as you listen act like you're speaking with your friend Lee.

Jade (going along with it): I'm glad that you're ok Lee.

Duncan: Do you know if anyone is covering the back entrance? Yes or no.

Jade: Yes.

Duncan: Are there any windows in the bathroom?

Jade: Uh huh.

Duncan: Ok in about ten minutes I want you to go to the bathroom.

Jade: Ok Lee, again it was no problem, I'm just glad you're ok. Bye.

            She hung up and went to sit back down, some of the gang members were eyeing her and she just shrugged it off. Ten minutes later Jade got up and asked to go to the bathroom.

Jade: I need to use the bathroom.

Leader (looks at Pete and gives him the 'ok' with a nod of his head): Be back in ten minutes.

Pete (having his gun pointed at Jade): Walk slowly to the bathroom.

            They walked to the bathroom which was located in the back. Jade went inside and the thug stood by the door like a guard. Jade locked the door behind her and went to the window. It was too high for her so she turned the trash can over and used it to boost herself up to the window. Upon opening it two cops and who she figured was Duncan McDaniel were there.

Duncan: Miss Hunter?

Jade: Name's Jade.

Duncan: Ok Jade. We need to know how many total, and where everyone's position is.

Jade: There are ten total. Three at the back door, one at the bathroom door, and six in the main room. 

Duncan (nodding his head): Ok. Do you think you can distract the guys back here long enough for us to come through the front?

Jade: Yeah, I think I can manage.

One of the cops (giving her a gun): Know how to use one of these things?

Jade (lying): I learn fast in tight situations. 

            The cop "showed" her how to use the gun but then they had to go because Pete who was outside the door was getting suspicious and impatient.

Pete: Hurry up!

Jade: I'm coming.

            She flushed the toilet so he would think she was actually using the bathroom.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

            Max and Zack were sitting in the living room watching an old pre-pulse movie that had been on; Logan was in the computer room talking on the phone with an informant, while Krit was asleep in the guest room, and Syl was taking a shower. All of sudden a special news report came on interrupting Max and Zack's movie.

            "Hello, I'm Josie Summers reporting for KSEE 24 news. This is late breaking coverage on the hostage situation at the Crimson Lights Coffeehouse."

            As Max heard this she quickly called for Logan, who came as fast as humanely possible. He sat across from the TV and watched intently as the news woman spoke.

            "I'm here live at the site where it seems that the police have ided the perpetrators as the street gang, Aliens, which the group has titled themselves. We have reason to believe that there was a party at the coffeehouse that was closely coming to an end when this group started to rob the place. The group has barricaded themselves in the shop with a bunch of hostages. The Aliens are demanding $500,000 and a safe trip to an airstrip, which from there they plan on leaving the country. Apparently they have let all the women hostages go and a little boy who was also at the party. Hang on a moment… this just in, it seems that there is one young woman who is still inside, this young woman has let one of the male victims who was stabbed take her place so he can get the medical attention he needs. More to come, stay tuned.

            Max, Logan, and Zack looked at each other while the movie came back on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Coffeehouse~~~~~

            Jade quietly opened the door and it appeared that Pete's back was towards her, so, before he could turn to face her, she hit him over the head with the other end of the gun and he got knocked out cold. The other three guys were taken aback by this so Jade took their moment of weakness and worked it to her advantage.

Jade (stepping out into the hallway and raising her gun): Put down your weapons.

Guy #1 (having his gun raised and signaling the other two in doing the same): No.

Jade: I know what you're thinking, and it goes a little something like this…where did she get the gun?...better yet…does she know how to use a gun? Am I right or am I right?

Guy #1: Wrong. I was thinking more along the lines of I'm going to kill you in about five seconds.

Jade: Really?! WOW! Because that's funny, I was thinking the same thing about your poor, defenseless, and might I add very knocked out friend here, Pete was it?

Guy #2: You wouldn't.

Jade (in a deadly voice): I wouldn't really bet on that if I were you.

Guy #3: I would actually since you won't pull the trigger unless you want the other guys out there to hear the shot and come running.

Jade (getting annoyed): Guess what if they cared they would have come in here to check on you guys by now.

Guy #1 (laughing a little): You're just a girl, you don't know how to use that thing, and you're just bluffing.

Jade: Are you willing to test that theory? (Taking one step closer to them) let me let you guys in on a little something. I don't have a serious liking to guns but when it comes down to saving my own hide I'd use just about anything and everything that I could get my hands on. Now let's try this one last time, put down the guns slowly and slide them over here towards me.

            When the gangsters saw they had no choice they did what they were told Jade nodded satisfyingly but then without a second thought she shot the guy on the left and right but left the middle man standing after all he was the one who stabbed Lee. Jade waited a couple of seconds to see if any other guys came barging in but she was happy to hear that the cops had already busted in.

Jade: Well it looks like it's just you and me. (Putting down her gun) so you know when I said I didn't like guns, well what puts me over the top is people beating on my friends, that I hate.

Guy: Let's go then. That is if you can take me.

            Jade threw a punch; he blocked and punched her in the side. She recovered and kicked him in the gut, then punched him in the face. He was down for a few seconds but quickly recovered; he grabbed her arm when she tried to punch him and threw her into a wall. Now Jade was pissed and she let go and let him have it; she threw some punches, a couple of roundhouses, and her finishing touch was a head grab with a knee bud.

            As that guy collapsed to the floor unconscious Jade heard the safety clip of a gun being released and she turned around to face down the barrel of a gun that Pete had been holding.

Jade: Been wondering when you were gonna wake up.

Pete: Wait's over. 

            Before Jade could react he pulled the trigger and shot her in the right shoulder, making her scream out in agony. A second later four cops busted in, guns raised high.

Cop #1: Put the gun down! (Pete not moving at all) I said put the gun down, NOW!

            Pete finally put the gun down and did as he was told. Two of the cops went to check on the unconscious guys and the last one went to help Jade. As he slowly helped her to her feet she recognized him as the cop who gave her the gun. The first cop had already cuffed Pete and read him his rights, now he was leading him outside. The other two cops called in for a couple EMTs and Jade was leaving with the aid of the last cop.

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

            Jade saw Maria, Lorelei, Carlos, and CJ altogether and she saw all her other coworkers and friends scattered around. When the cop saw she was heading in the opposite direction of the Ambulance he blocked her.

 Jade: What are you doing?

Cop: You need to get your shoulder taken care of.

Jade: What I need to do is find my friend.

Cop: The stabbing victim?

Jade: Yes. Do you know where he is?

Cop: Yea, but I'm not telling till you get that checked out.

Jade: Screw this.

            She left him and headed towards Maria and the gang. Once she got there both Carlos and Maria hugged her, Lorelei would have too except for she was holding a sleeping CJ. None of them realized she was bleeding till she covered her wound with her left hand and the blood started seeping to her knuckles.

Maria (worried): Jade what happened?

Jade (shrugging it off): Never mind that. Maria do you know where Lee is?

Maria: Yea, they took him to the hospital.

Jade: Hospital? Why? Was the wound that bad?

Maria (head down): Jade, he lost a lot of blood and the paramedics said that there might be some damage to his kidneys.

Jade: Oh God. I gotta go see him.

Maria: Ok, wait here I'll go get my car---

Hade (cutting her off): No, my bike's just around the corner.

Carlos: But you're hurt.

Jade: I can make it.

Maria: Jade no.

Jade: Sorry Maria I gotta do this. I'll call you when I get there.

Maria: Jade…Jade…JADE!

            But Jade had already turned into the alley; she hopped on her bike, and drove off to the hospital hoping she would get there before passing out from to much loss of blood.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

            Syl had said her 'goodnights' and gone to bed but Max, Logan, and Zack were still up. They were all watching the news when the phone rang; Logan went to pick it up and was surprised to find Original Cindy on the other end.

Logan: Hello?

Original Cindy: Hey boo, you've got Original Cindy here; can you put home gurl on?

Logan: Yea, hang on a moment…

            Logan covered the mouth piece with his hand and called for Max who was there in a mere second. Logan handed her the phone and mouthed the words 'It's O.C.' and retreated back to the living room. 

Mac: Hey O.C. wassup?

O.C.: Boo, you neva gonna believe who Original Cindy got a call from.

Max: Who?

O.C.: Normal.

Max: Normal? (Checking her watch) why would he call you at eleven- thirty at night?

O.C.: Well it was 'bout Lee, you know the guy whose been hangin' with Herbal and Sketchy lately?

Max: Right, right the new guy. So what 'bout him?

O.C.: Well home boy got his ass gutted up pretty badly. He's in the hospital. I'm gonna go down, see how he is.

Max: Aiight, I'll see you down there.

            With that she hung up and went to let the guys in on the info she got. As soon as she was finished she, Logan, and Zack went down to the parking garage, loaded up in Logan's Aztec, and drove off to the hospital.

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

            Original Cindy, Max, and the boys all arrived at the hospital at the same time; Logan spotted Sam and they all went to him.

Sam: Hey guys. What's up?

Max: Hey Sam, we're here about a man who was admitted in for being stabbed. His first name is Lee but I can't remember his last name.

Sam (checking his files): Ah yes Lee Cirinthos he is in room 119. He got out of surgery a little while ago and he should be waking up around now. 

Logan: Alright thanks Sam.

Sam (getting back to work): No problem.

            As soon as all the guys entered Lee's room Jade stepped out of the elevator.

            When she had entered the hospital she went to the nurses' station to ask what room Lee was in and they had told her she needed to go on the second floor and find out there. She thanked them but they stopped her because of her bleeding shoulder but once they turned their backs on her she was gone.

            Now here she was on the second floor trying to spot the all too familiar Dr. Carr which in a matter of minutes she did.

Jade: Dr. Carr.

Sam (surprised): Jade this is a surprise.

Jade: Not really. I need to know what room Lee Cirinthos is in.

Sam: Room… (Pausing because he realized Jade had been shot.) Jade what happened?

Jade (frustrated): Doctor! Room number please.

Sam: 119.

Jade: Thank you.

            Jade slowly walked to Lee's room but before she entered, she stopped upon hearing voices, and contemplated whether or not to go in. At last she decided on going in but as she turned the knob her cell rang making her stop. She took out her phone and recognized the number as Maria's cell number. **Damn it! I forgot to call her; she's going to be pissed at me.**

**            [Hello?] [Jade! What happened? You said you would call.] [I know Maria I'm so sorry I forgot.] [Have you seen Lee yet?] [Nope, was just about to go in and you called.] [Fine what room is he in? I'm almost there.] [119.] [Ok.] [Bye.] [No Jade wait!] [What?] [Cops aren't too far behind me. My guess is they're coming to question you or take a statement.] [Alright, thanks for the heads up. I'll see you in a few.] [Yea gurl, take care of yourself ya hear?] [Ok bye.] [Bye.]**

**            Jade hung up, stuffed her phone in her butt pocket, and headed inside.**

~~~~~Inside~~~~~

            Max and Logan were on the right side of Lee's bed while Original Cindy and Zack were on the left side. When Jade came in Max and Logan were a little surprised, Cindy remembered her from Lee introducing them at Crash, and Zack just really didn't care. Jade acknowledge Cindy by smiling while she was still by the door and Lee hadn't seen her. She took a couple of more steps till she was standing at the foot of the bed.

Lee (smiling): Hey stranger.

Jade (smiling back): Hey yourself.

Lee (jokingly) Dang Jade you don't have to stand ten feet away from me. You can come closer I promise I won't bite.

Jade (returning his joke): Bet you say that to all the girls.

            Jade started coming closer so Cindy and Zack moved out of her way while she came to stand right near Lee.

Jade (giving him a kiss on the forehead): So how are you?

Lee: All things considered? Peachy.

Jade (giving a small smile): So what happened besides the obvious?

Lee: I'll tell you in a minute but let me introduce you guys first---

Max (cutting him off): No need. We already know each other.

Lee: Really? Well I know she knows Cindy but…

Jade (lying): Yea they've been to the coffeehouse.

Max (curiously): How do you two know each other?

Lee: Jade is a very good friend of mine plus she's my roommate.

Max: That explains a lot of things. So before Jade came in you were going to tell us how you got into this predicament.

Lee: I was, wasn't I?

Cindy: Yea boo.

Lee: Well it all started when there was a get together at the place where Jade works, Crimson Lights.

Logan (catching on): Right, that whole thing with the Alien gang and the hold up?

Lee: Yea how did you know?

Logan: It was on the news.

Cindy: So basically what happened was there was a hold up and you got caught in the crossfire?

Lee: In a nutshell? Yea.

Max (looking at Jade quizzically): You're the one who gave yourself up for him, weren't you?

Jade: I couldn't very well leave him there to bleed to death, now could I?

Max: No, I guess you couldn't.

Jade: Besides it was my fault he ended up here in the first place.

Lee: Jade no it wasn't, it was my choice to interfere.

Jade: Yea well you say tomato, I say tomatoe. So I hear you had kidney problems.

Lee: Yup guy stabbed me closer to it then we thought that is why there was more bleeding. The paramedics brought me here and next thing I know is I'm going into surgery.

Jade: Lee, I want you to know that I truly am sorry. 

Lee: Jade don't worry about it, every thing's fine now. So after I left what happened?

Jade: Long story, tell you later.

Max (finally seeing the source of the smell that had filled her nostrils a while back): You're bleeding.

Jade (looking down at her wound): Almost forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me.

Lee (worried): What the hell happened?!

Jade: Part of the long story, I'll tell you later.

Lee: Right.

Jade (feeling a little awkward): Look I gotta go get this fixed so you get your rest and I'll see you later.

Lee: Bye.

Jade: Bye. (To the others) it was nice to see all of you again.

            With that said she gave Lee a hug and left. On her way to find someone to help her she ran in to Dr.Carr who led her to one of the rooms and told her he'd be back with some bandages and tools.

            Back at Lee's room Original Cindy had also said her goodbyes soon after Jade's departure. Now Logan had stepped out and only Zack and Max were left. Moments later a young woman came in with a box of chocolates, she looked vaguely familiar to Max but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Maria: I come bearing gifts.

Lee (smiles): Hey Maria.

Maria: Hi.

Lee: Maria this is Zack and Max. Max and I work together and Zack's her brother. Guys this is Maria she's also a friend and she just happens to be Jade's best friend.

Maria (shaking their hands): It's nice to meet you both.

Max: Same here.

Lee: What brings you by?

Maria (acting like a prep): You, duh!

Lee (laughs a bit but not too much since his side still hurts): Are those chocolates for me?

Maria: Of course. Thought since you brought me some when I was in here I could only return you the favor.

Lee: That's really sweet of you, thanks.

Maria: You are very welcome my friend. Hey speaking of friends where is our Miss Jade? Please tell me she got that whole shoulder wound thing taken care of.

Lee: Coincidently, she is doing that as we speak.

Maria: That's good.

~~~~~Jade's room~~~~~

Jade (melodramatically): So tell me doc am I going to live or die?

Sam: Very funny. Lucky for you the bullet was still close enough to the opening for me to see so I didn't have to slice you open.

Jade: You know I am a big girl I think I could have taken it.

Sam: I'm sure you could have. Look I'm gonna go get more bandages please still be here when I get back.

Jade (smiles a little): Don't worry I won't. (Sam gives her a serious look and Jade rolls her eyes) dang can't doctors take a joke? I'll be here, so go already.

            Sam left and Jade was looking at her wound **well things could have been worse I could have ended up here in a body bag instead of out of my own free will. Jade sat there for a bit longer thinking about the night's events when someone came in and it wasn't the doctor.**

Logan (walking near her): So care to tell me what happened?

Jade (annoyed): Hi Logan, how are you? Me? Not so well considering I was shot but if you really wanna know what happened then you're just gonna have to wait like everybody else and read about it in the papers tomorrow.

Logan (frustrated): Damn it Jade! Why do you have to be like this?

Jade: Like what?

Logan: Like such a bitch!?

Jade (not fazing her): Cuz it's the only way to get you off my back.

Sam (coming back in): Hey Logan you're still here?

Logan (getting up and leaving): Yea but I was just leaving.

Jade: Great! I'll I have to say is good riddance.

Sam (confused): What was that all about?

Jade: Nothing, can you please finish this so I can go home?

Sam: Yea.

            After those words were exchanged Sam went on bandaging her in silence but when he was done he finally spoke up.

Sam: There, good as new.

Jade: Dang! Finally now I can get out of here.

Sam: Not a big fan of hospitals I see.

Jade: Gee how could you tell?

            Sam didn't say anything he just went back to cleaning up and Jade got up heading for the door but stopped upon opening it.

Jade (turned around and looked back to Sam): Thanks for this.

Sam (smiles and goes back to work): Just doing my job.

~~~~~Outside Lee's room~~~~~

            Logan came walking down the corridor all angry and exasperated. Zack had stepped out of the room and quickly noticed Logan in his state so he slowly approached him.

Zack: Hey man what's up?

Logan: Damn that girl! You know all I wanted to do was help her in return for her helping eyes only but there is no talking to her! She can't even simply tell me what went down tonight at the coffeehouse.

Zack: Logan I'm trying to jump on your thought train here but it's going to fast even for my 'special abilities'.

Logan: Two words: Jade Hunter.

Zack: Ah I see, look Logan all I can say is it's her loss, she doesn't want your help what can you do?

Logan: I guess you're right.

Zack (grinning): 'Course I am. Look I'll meet you and Max back at the car.

Logan: Where you headed?

Zack: Oh no where just a little something I have to take care of.

Logan (skeptically): Ok then.

            Jade got on the elevator and pushed for the lobby the door started to close but it was stopped as Zack stepped in. Jade kept her distance and didn't try to make small talk, she was glad he didn't try to either. Halfway from the second floor to the first one Zack pulled the emergency stop button and Jade had stumbled and fallen into his arms.

Zack (looking into her eyes): Sorry.

Jade (recomposing herself): Why did you do that?

Zack: I need to talk to you, figured this was the only way.

Jade: Fine you wanna talk, let's talk.

Zack: What happened tonight?

Jade: On so let me get this straight Logan couldn't get me to talk so he sent you?

Zack: Actually no, Logan doesn't even know I'm here.

Jade: I'm gonna tell you the same thing I told him read it in the papers tomorrow. (Going to push the button) now if you'll excuse me.

Zack (breaking the button on purpose): Whoops.

Jade (under her breath): Son of a bitch!

Zack: I heard that.

Jade: Notice the lack of me caring.

Zack: Since it seems we'll be stuck here for quite awhile why don't we get to know each other a little better.

Jade: I'll pass.

            Jade quickly went over to the doors and tried plying them open with her bare hands but to her luck, no avail. She kept at it for a few minutes till her phone rang.

Zack: Your butt's ringing.

Jade: Thanks Einstein.

            **[Yeah?] [Hey it's me.] [Maria thank god!] [What's wrong?] [Look I'm stuck in the elevator between the lobby and the second floor. Some idiot guy decided to pull the emergency stop button and then broke it.] [Hang tight, I'll try and get some help.] [Ok thanks but if I find a way out of here I'll give you a buzz, ok?] [Ok.] **

            Jade hung up and looked coldly at Zack.

Zack: For your information the knob isn't broken I can simply put it back.

Jade (kicking the button out of his hands): In that case…'won't mind if I do…

            She got the button, put it back in its place, and moments later she was on the lobby floor, getting of the elevator and leaving a very stunned Zack behind. She called Maria and told her she was out when she hung up she headed to the front doors but was stopped by two police officers.

            As Zack got off the elevator he saw two police officers approach Jade so in order to hear them he went and hid behind a wall that was like ten feet behind the three.

Jade (looking at the two cops and remembering one of them as the one who refused to tell her where Lee was): What do you want?

Cop #1: We'd like to ask you a few questions and take your statement.

Jade: Fine hurry up cuz I'd like to get home before sunrise.

Cop #2 (Trying to make a joke so he could lighten the mood): What? You gonna turn into dust when it does?

Jade (looking at him plainly): Very funny, I forgot to laugh.

Cop #1: Look all I need to ask is what happened after I gave you the gun.

Jade: After I opened the door that guy, Pete, had his back to me so I knocked him out using the other end of the gun. Then I shot the other two guys and fought the one standing. When I was done, Pete had awakened, and he shot me. 

Cop # 2: Why did you choose to fight the one you did?

Jade: Cuz he was the one who stabbed my friend and nearly killed him.

Cop #1: Ok that's all we needed to know. Thank you for cooperating with us now and before.

Jade: Sure. Are they gonna go to jail?

Cop #2: The Aliens? We hope to put them away for a very long time.

Cop #1: How is your friend by the way?

Jade: He's doing better.

            With that the two cops said their 'goodbyes' and left. Jade started to head out herself but was getting a funny feeling that someone was watching her; yet it had been a long day so she shrugged it off and left.

            Zack had heard everything Jade had said to the cops. He didn't know if any of this would be useful to Logan but he was about to find out. Zack saw her pause for a moment but then saw her head out. It was time he and Maxie had a talk about Jade Hunter because he wanted to find out just exactly who and what she was; since Max had never taken Logan up on his offer about filling him or the others in on her that night when they followed her. 

            Jade got outside and it had begun to rain again, by the time she reached her bike it was pouring. She reached into her pocket and fished out her keys, when she put the key in the ignition her shoulder hurt like hell and the pain shot through her whole arm it felt like someone was stabbing her arm with a thousand knives. Jade turned off the ignition and sat on her bike for a couple of minutes. She heard foot falls come her way, so she decided to hide in the shadows of the dark alley. Her night vision wasn't very strong but she could make out a tall figure, probably a man. Jade stepped closer but was taken by surprise when the guy quickly spun around and knocked her to the ground. Zack sat on top of her with a victorious grin on his face.

Jade: Oh it's you.

Zack: Sorry to disappoint but yeah.

Jade: We've got that settled do you mind getting off of me?

Zack: Not before I tell you something. I thought since I knew your name that the least I could tell you was mine, and it's Zack.

Jade: Just Zack?

Zack: Yes, just Zack.

Jade: Alright do you mind getting off of me now?

            Zack got up off her and helped her up, he saw that her shoulder begun to bleed again.

Zack: So you were planning on just sitting around here, getting soaked, and bleeding to death?

Jade (using all her energy, sitting on her bike, and starting it up): No I was just going home.

Zack: But you're hurt, how are you going to get there without something happening to you?

Jade: I plan on using speed to my advantage.

            Zack went to the other side of her bike and gunned the ignition. He took the keys away from her and shoved them into his pocket.

Jade (pissed off and getting off her bike): What the hell are you doing?!

Zack: Saving you.

Jade: I don't think I asked to be saved.

Zack: Yeah well you're a very cryptic kind of person. (Sitting on her bike and taking off his jacket.) So hop on and put my jacket on so you do get hypothermia.

Jade (throwing his jacket back at him and taking a seat on her bike behind him): There is only so much I'll do.

~~~~~Jade's loft~~~~~

            When Zack and Jade got off the elevator she was soaking through and through while Zack was pretty dry. He wheeled in her bike and shut the door behind him. Jade had lit some candles because the powers had gone out, and she lit a fire in the fireplace. 

Jade: You can spend the night in my roommate's room or on the couch if you wanna be closer to the fire.

Zack: Ok thanks.

            Jade disappeared into Lee's room and came back with some pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt; she also retrieved a couple blankets and pillows. In the living room she tossed them to Zack and headed upstairs to her bedroom so she could change out of her wet clothes. When Jade came back she was wearing a long sleeved white loose fitting shirt with gray sweat pants. She saw Zack sitting near the fire with the blankets and pillows. Jade grabbed the two cups of hot chocolate from the counter and went and sat down next to Zack.

Jade (handing him a cup of coco): Brought you something.

Zack (taking it) Thanks.

Jade (smiles): Yeah.

Zack: Has anyone ever told you that you've got a beautiful smile?

Jade (blushes a bit): You're sweet.

Zack: And you aren't as bad ass as you'd like everyone to believe.

Jade (bitterly): That's what has helped me.

Zack: How'd do you mean?

Jade: Nothing. Never mind.

            Jade finished off her cup of coco and stared down at the floor, and then she looked up at Zack and thought that he had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen.

Jade: Zack I have to tell you something…

            Her vision got blurry for a second and she closed her eyes to clear them. Upon opening them she heard Zack's voice and saw the worry in his eyes.

Zack: You ok?

Jade: Yeah. I need to tell you…

            Before she could say anymore her eyes closed and she fell back unconscious.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

            

            ****


	6. Possible break through

Chapter 6: Possible break through

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

A/N: S.D.G. changed to Canidae.

Bold = Thoughts/ POV

Italics = emphasis

[] = telephone conversation

~~~~~ = scene change

            **I was running through the forest, my bare feet wet because of the newly made puddles of water from melted snow. I kept running till I heard a gun shot, then I stopped, and I saw blood dripping on my feet…_my blood. What happened next was a dream but it felt so real, I fell backwards into the river and I kept going and going until at last someone pulled me up but not out. I thought I was looking in a mirror but it was me standing there. She pulled me up but then she pushed my head back into the water and I couldn't stop her…stop…__myself. I couldn't swim, I couldn't do anything, all I could do was drown. I looked up at myself and it wasn't me anymore, I was both surprised and frightened to see who was staring back at me. It was Commander Galloway and he was smiling…smiling because he had won and I had lost…smiling because he had finally gotten me._**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**            I woke up in a cold sweat and realized it was only a nightmare. I looked around and it dawned on me that I was downstairs and I kept looking. I saw the fire had gone down, the candles had burned out, and it was daybreak but still raining. I couldn't remember what happened last night after I tried to tell Zack 'thank you,' I don't think I ever got around to it. Then I looked to the next of me and there was Zack asleep and naked; finally I took a look at myself and I was naked also.**

~~~~~Night before~~~~~

            Zack went into soldier mode when Jade went unconscious. He checked her pulse but realized that she collapsed because she was freezing, her whole body was and she was shaking. He came to the conclusion that she had hypothermia and the only way he knew to take care of that was through body heat. So he stripped down to his boxer's and then undressed Jade. He put her and himself under the blankets near the fire and wrapped his arms around Jade's body trying to get her as warm as possible. 

~~~~~Present day~~~~~  

            Jade finally spotted her clothes and got up to put them on. Zack stirred a bit then he awoke; he saw Jade putting on her shirt which was the last article of clothing she needed to put on.

Jade (sitting on the couch): Care to tell me what went down last night.

Zack (sitting up straight): What do you mean?

Jade: We didn't…you know…have---

Zack (cutting her off since he knew where she was getting at): Jade you weren't drunk you were sick, you had hypothermia and the only way I know how to get rid of that is…

Jade (finishing his sentence): Is through body heat.

Zack: Yeah.

Jade (getting up to go to the kitchen): Ok well, get dressed, we'll have some breakfast, and I'll drop you off wherever you need to be.

Zack (curiously): Would it have been that bad if you know…we…I mean you and me…

Jade (stopping in her tracks, facing him, and realizing what he was saying): Oh no. I just would have liked to remember it is all.

Zack: What do you remember from last night?

Jade: I wanted to thank you but I went unconscious before I could. So I'm thanking you know. Thanks.

Zack: For what exactly? I thought you only did so much.

Jade: Mostly for saving my life and just being here with me last night. It's been a long time since I've been with someone without actually _being with them. You know?_

Zack: Yeah.

Jade (quietly): It was nice, so thanks.

Zack: You're welcome.

            Jade smiled, then turned around, and went back into the kitchen to make some eggs and toast.

            Later that day Jade dropped Zack off at Logan's penthouse and then she drove off to work.

            Upstairs, Logan was in his computer room when Zack came in; Zack remembered that Max was at work so him and Logan began to talk. Logan questioned him about his whereabouts last night and Zack obviously didn't tell him the whole truth only about the part where he was eavesdropping on Jade and the officers' conversation. After awhile Zack started questioning Logan on Jade and before long he knew what had happened to her and where she was from; also he found out that Jade knew Max was from Manticore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~One week later~~~~~

            It was going to be Lee's First day back home form the hospital today.

            In Maria's car on their way back to the loft Jade had explained everything that had gone down during the hold up. She wasn't really all that surprised to see that they were astonished about the fact that all she got out of it was a couple of bruises and a gun shot wound; although they were glad that's all she came out with. All of them would be so thrilled once this whole situation was over with, and those bustards were put away for life.

            That evening Lee was saying 'goodbye' to Sketchy and Herbal who had dropped by to welcome him home. Now he was all alone, Jade was suppose to be back from work soon and Max and Cindy were also going to drop by as he was told by Herbal and Sketchy. 

            The TV was on and Lee was lying on the couch watching some old gray and white TV show, while eating a PB and J sandwich. As he took the last bite of his sandwich there was a knock at his door.

            Upon opening it there was Max, Cindy, Max's boyfriend and brother plus a blond haired woman and a brunette haired man that he had never met before. He invited them in and indicated for them to take a seat, and then Max introduced him to Syl and Krit. They all talked for about an hour until all of them heard the door open and close and a familiar voice echoed through the hallway.

Jade (rolling in her bike and trying to balance a box of pizza on the seat): Lee?! Lee, you here?!

Lee: Yea, we're in here.

Jade (going into the kitchen and setting the pizza on the counter, then heading to the living room): We?

            Once she arrived in the living room she saw the all too familiar faces.  

Lee (smiles): Hey Jade. You remember everyone.

Jade (taking off her coat): Um…yea, hi guys.

            Everyone said 'hello' and Lee introduced Syl and Krit. Jade couldn't help but comment on Max's big family, in return Max shot a fake smile and rolled her eyes when she thought no one was looking. What she didn't know was that Original Cindy had seen and would comment about it to her later.

Lee: So Jade what are your plans for tonight?

Jade: Not much, me and Maria are gonna go down to this New Mexican restaurant slash dance club called Acapulco that opened up in sector eight.

Lee (faking sadness): I'm gonna be all alone for dinner then?

Jade: Yea buddy but you'll survive. Speaking of dinner there is a box of pizza sitting on the kitchen counter with your name on it.

Lee: You are too kind.

Jade (walking up the stairs): So what else is new?

            Upstairs Jade hopped into the shower and was out like fifteen minutes later. While she had her hair wrapped in a towel she got dressed, then put on make-up, blow dried her hair, and finally designed it the way she wanted to.

            Jade came down the stairs in a strapless silver dress. One side of the dress came down to her knee and the other side went just a little down past her other knee. There was some dangly things hanging at the bottom of the dress and the top of the dress had sparkles on it. She had silver stiletto healed shoes--that were strapless at the back-- on; and her hair was down and done in curls with some jeweled bobby pins in it. Her make-up was mostly natural colors with a hint of shimmer on her eyes and shiny lip gloss; plus she had on some glitter on her neckline and where her dress had no straps.

            All the guys thought she looked pretty hot, so did Original Cindy. Max lightly slapped Logan on the shoulder and that brought him out of staring at her; but it made Max smile a little when he said 'ow.'

            Jade grabbed her leather jacket and put her keys, wallet, and cell, phone in the inside pockets of it. Looking around she realized there was nothing left for her to do but wait for Maria. Finally looking up from her newly done task she saw the guys staring at her and couldn't help but blush a little.

Jade: What is it?

Lee (coming out of reverie): Oh nothing just thought you looked very nice.

Jade: And you say I'm too kind?

Lee: Well what can I say? I'm a pretty nice guy.

            Jade wasn't used to all the attention so she pretended like she had forgotten something upstairs and left; but before she did she told Lee to tell Maria to head on upstairs if she came before she was finished. 

            Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and upon opening it Lee saw a very lovely looking Maria. Walking in, she gave Lee a big hug.

            Maria was wearing a black sparkling halter top, with a reddish-brownish leather mini skirt, and black leather boots that came up to her knees.  She had on a long leather coat that was the same color as her skirt, her hair was done up in a high ponytail, and she was wearing dark colored make-up; plus her neckline also contained glitter.

            When she and Lee returned to the living room he reintroduced everyone to her because he figured she forgot who they were. Lee informed Maria that Jade was up in her room so she walked over to the stairs, stood on the first step, and bellowed for Jade. Finally she stepped down and went to sit next to Lee. 

            Krit who was sitting across from her couldn't help but eye her and smile. Before he thought Jade looked hot, but now, hands down, to him, Maria was the hottest girl he had ever seen.

            In her room Jade was looking at the necklace Conner had given her and was contemplating whether to keep it off or put it back on. Once she heard Maria calling her she grabbed it and headed down. On her way down she put it on, grabbed her jacket from the railing, and put that on as well.

Maria (getting up): Hey gurl, you ready to party or what?

Jade (smiles): Yup, let's go! By the way you look absolutely fab!

Maria: You too honey.

Jade (smiling): Guess great minds dress alike. Huh?

Maria: They sure do gurl, they sure do.

             Jade and Maria said their 'goodbyes' and left. Out in front of the building they got into Maria's blue Chevy Tahoe and drove off to the club. 

~~~~~Acapulco~~~~~

            Once the duo got inside, the room was blaring with Latin music and people were dancing, eating, and having a real good time.

             The waiter showed the two to a table and came back to take their orders. Both Maria and Jade ordered fajitas but one ordered chicken and the other steak with a couple of strawberry margaritas.

Maria: Jade would it be wrong if I went home with hot boy sitting at the bar over there?

Jade (taking a look): No, but what happened to hot nurse man, Steve?

Maria (crinkling her nose): He's taken.

Jade (smiles): Oh, then by all means go for it.

            When they finished dinner Maria went over and asked the guy if he wanted to dance and he did. So while Jade was all alone at the table she ordered some yummy dessert.

            After Jade had finished with her dessert Maria and her friend had finished their dance and she was heading back to the table.

Maria: Did you eat dessert without me?

Jade (shamelessly): Of course but I think I'm going to order another round.

            Well after seven dances, three rounds of dessert, and one last round of margaritas Maria was ready to call it a night.

Maria: Jade you ready to go?

Jade (checking her watch): But it's only eleven-thirty.

Maria: Yea but I'm tired out from all that dancing and _eating we did._

Jade: Tell you what, you go on ahead and I'll call you tomorrow.

Maria (hesitantly): Jade I don't wanna leave you alone, not after what happened to me.

Jade (reassuringly): Its fine, trust me, I will be alright.

            Maria reluctantly said 'ok' and told her 'goodbye' then left.

            Jade walked over to the bar and ordered a ginger ale, when she was putting away her wallet her keys fell out. A mystery man came, picked it up, and handed it to her.

Jade: Thanks.

Mystery man: No problem.

            Jade took a moment and looked at the guy he looked about six foot two, very tanned, maybe twenty-three years old, well built, muscular, with dark brown hair that was to his ears and neatly combed to the side. Jade couldn't help but notice his mesmerizing blue-green eyes; they looked so familiar to her she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Jade: Have we met before?

Mystery man: Maybe in another life.

Jade (extending her hand out): My name's Jade. Jade Hunter.

Mystery man (taking it): Well Jade Hunter I'm Shane Black.

Jade: It's nice to meet you.

Shane: Dido but to tell you the truth I came here to see if you would like to dance.

Jade (hesitant at first): Sure, that'd be nice.

            They danced to the music and Jade had her head on Shane's shoulder and she could feel his hot breathe on her neck and it felt comforting in a way. Although all of this also felt so surreal like déjà vu, something from her past that was buried deep down inside, to far down beyond her reach.

            The song ended and they both stopped, their faces were inches away from each other and they stared into one another's eyes. They were like that for a few moments till Jade broke away.

Jade: I need to be going. Thanks for the dance.

Shane: Can I walk you to your car?

Jade: Actually I'm walking home.

Shane: Even better.

Jade: It's a pretty long way.

Shane: I'm not complaining.

            They walked in silence for what seemed like forever but was only about twenty minutes. When they were a block or two away from Jade's building he commented on her necklace.

Shane: Nice necklace. Seems pretty old.

Jade: Thanks, and that's cuz it is.

            Once they reached her place Shane gave her a hug and when they parted he grabbed a lock of her hair and brushed it out of her eyes. Jade gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and entered the building. In the elevator Jade couldn't help thinking she had met this guy before because the way he spoke, moved, and acted towards her made her feel like they had known each other somehow.

            Up in her loft, she checked on Lee and he was sound asleep in his room. So she went up to hers', changed into some black fatigues, and grabbed a dagger as a weapon just in case if an emergency presented itself. 

            Jade quietly left the loft and headed towards the access door that led her to the roof. She scaled the rooftops till she spotted Shane on the other side of the street. She had come to realize that he was heading into Foggle Towers so she must have passed a couple sectors. Something made her turn away from spying on him; she heard noises coming from behind the building she was on top of. Jade made her way towards the other end and saw Zack being attacked by five people.  

            **Damn myself for having a conscience. Jade went down a couple flights of the fire escape stairs then jumped off landing swiftly on her feet. She fought two of the guys and Zack was fighting another man and woman. Out of the corner of her eye she saw another female take a lead pipe and go after Zack. She yelled out his name but it was too late, the girl had slashed Zack's ribs and he fell in pain. She was going to hit him in the back but Jade took out her knife and threw it at her hand and thus made her drop the pipe and yell out in pain. Jade quickly went over to the girl and gave a quick blow to the head rendering her unconscious. She took her knife out of the girl's hand and went to help Zack.**

Zack (getting up in pain): What are you doing here?

Jade: Saving your ass. Come on I'll help you back to Logan's.

Zack: No, I don't want them to see me like this.

Jade: Then let me take you to the hospital.

Zack: No.

Jade (frustrated): Fine let me take you to my place.

Zack (grudgingly): Ok.

            Jade helped him and they walked all the way back to her place. Once they arrived Jade put a finger to her lips and indicated for Zack to be quit. He followed her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

Jade (going into the bathroom): Have a seat and I'll be back in a minute.

            Zack took a seat on the edge of her bed, took off his jacket, and laid it down next to him.

~~~~~In the bathroom~~~~~

            Jade got a small bowl from underneath the sink cupboard and poured some warm water, and then she grabbed a small hand towel. She also grabbed the first aid kit, on her way out the knife she had taken with, caught her attention, so she paused, put everything down, and went to pick it up.

            Jade kept staring at the blood on the blade and she kept remembering on how she sent it flying without a second thought. She saw how it pierced the girl's flesh, how blood came rushing out of it, much like her gun shot wound. No matter how much she tried, it was like there would always be something to remind her of the blood…_always. She took a few more moments staring at the blade with the dried blood, and then she put it on the sink and decided to clean it later._

~~~~~In her room~~~~~

Jade (coming back in with supplies): Take off your shirt.

Zack (doing it): Why Miss Hunter that's a little forward of you, don't you think?

Jade (rolling her eyes and smiling): Ha, ha.

            Jade cleaned the dried up blood with the damp cloth, then she cleaned the wounds with alcohol swabs and antiseptic, she then bandaged it all up. She also told Zack that he might have some bruised or broken ribs. 

            After everything was finished Jade changed from her black fatigues into sweat pants and a tank top. She came out of the bathroom and checked her watch it was already one-thirty in the morning; also it was a good thing she didn't have to work in the morning. Jade stood at the foot of her bed and contemplated their sleeping arrangements.

Jade (grabbing a blanket and pillow): You take the bed; I'll take the floor, since you're hurt.

Zack: No its ok I'll take the floor.

Jade (firmly): No you're hurt.

Zack (thinking for a bit): How 'bout you sleep under the covers and I'll sleep on top of them.

Jade (contemplating it): No it's too risky, you can catch a cold. I have a thought, we're both mature adults, we can certainly sleep in the same bed without anything happening between us.

Zack (agreeing): Ok.

            They both got into bed and Jade was about to turn off the bedside lamp when Zack made her stop.

Zack: You're bleeding.

Jade (looking at her shoulder): Must've gotten some stitches loose. No biggie.

            Zack reached over and got the towel she had left there and applied it to her wound. 

Jade: That's not necessary.

Zack: I know, but I'm just returning the favor.

Jade: I thought that's what I was doing.

Zack (jokingly): Is that what that was? Seriously though, what were you doing there tonight?

Jade: Taking a walk.

Zack: In the middle of the night?

Jade: What can I say? I have trouble sleeping.

Zack (dropping it): Ok.

Jade (curiously): Zack can I ask you a question?

Zack: Sure.

Jade: Are you from Manticore?

Zack: Yea thought you would have that figured out by now.

Jade: I had an idea but I wasn't sure.

Zack: Now can I ask you something?

Jade: Yea.

Zack: Are you from Canidae? 

Jade (a little shocked): I'd tell you but then I'd have to kill you.

Zack: Funny.

Jade: Yes, I am from Canidae, did Logan tell you?

Zack: Uh huh, are you mad?

Jade: You think I would be and I thought I would be too but I'm not. I'm sort of relieved cuz it saves me the trouble of doing it.

Zack: Guess it does.

Jade: Since you and Max are from Manticore does that mean Syl and…

Zack (finishing her sentence): Syl and Krit are from there too.

Jade: I see. How many of you escaped?

Zack: Twelve. You?

Jade: Eight, which was my whole unit.

Zack: Have you had any contact with any of them since the escape?

Jade: No. I tried to find them at one point but I sort of gave up. Then Logan comes along and tells me he'll help me find them if only I help him and Eyes Only.

Zack: And?

Jade: And what? I turned him down; I haven't found them what makes Logan think he can.

Zack: Because—

Jade (cutting him off): Zack lets just drop this and go to sleep, please.

Zack: Ok.

            He put the rag on the bedside table next to him and Jade turned off the lamp next to her.

Jade: Zack?

Zack: Yea?

Jade: Do you snore?

Zack (smiles): I don't know. It's been a long time since I've been in the position for anyone to tell me.

            With that they both closed their eyes and went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            **I was back in the water again and I couldn't get out, I wanted to yell but I knew when I opened my mouth it would kill me faster. ****Galloway**** stood there looking at me with a smug look on his face. They say the eyes of a man are the window to his soul, he had none, and it was just like looking into an empty black bottomless pit.**

**            All of a sudden I saw movement; behind some trees was a boy, not older then thirteen. He looked so afraid and I couldn't blame him, I wanted to know who he was but he was so far away. As I felt my life slipping away something happened, I was finally free and out of the water. Zack was standing there with a knife in his hand…_my knife and _****Galloway**** was on the ground, curled up in a ball next to his own pool of blood…_dead?_**

**            Zack helped me to my feet and wrapped his coat around me; I hugged him in appreciation and when we parted he lightly kissed me on the lips and oddly we were both content.**

**            Then the little boy quickly and quietly came out of hiding and I recognized him as my brother. I slowly left Zack's side and went to him, when I reached his side he had totally changed from a thirteen year old boy to an early twenties man. I gasped in shock when I saw his face and I couldn't help but keep staring at him till someone brought me out of reverie.**

**            I watched Zack as he fell to the floor _dead, killed by Galloway himself. "No! You're dead!" I shouted. "Tsk tsk Jade, I thought I taught you better then that," he replied smugly. I yelled, "You son of a bitch!" and ran towards him hell bent on snapping the man's neck; but I was held back by my brother, his grip on my arms was so strong I couldn't get loose. _****Galloway**** stood there looking at Zack then back at me as he spoke. "When things start to get bad and then worse you won't choose him—looking at Zack—you'll choose you're brother." With that he laughed an evil laugh and purposefully backed into the water.**

**            I finally got free from my brother's grip and ran to Zack, I cradled his lifeless head into my lap and I began to cry saying 'Zack you can't be dead!'**

**            Jade awoke with a start yelling out Zack's name, when she turned around to face his side of the bed he wasn't there and she looked out the window to see it was already morning.**

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	7. Alliance

Chapter 7: Alliance

Disclaimer: Please read Chapter 1.

Bold= Thoughts/ POV

Italics= Emphasis

[] = Telephone conversation

A/N: S.D.G. CHANGED TO CANIDAE!!! Thanks to all those who reviewed u guys are the bestJ

            Jade walked downstairs in a daze about everything that she had dreamt about last night. She couldn't believe what she was about to do; but it had to be done or she would never find the answers she was searching for.

            She dragged her bike to the elevator and once she hit the streets she was off. Arriving at her destination in record time, she checked her watch and it was a quarter past ten in the morning. Jade rode the elevator up to the penthouse and she hesitated knocking at first but, finally, did.

            Logan opened the door and was surprised to see Jade there; and Jade tried not to look as uncomfortable as she felt but her actions failed her. She kept staring at everything and shifting from foot to foot just so her gaze wouldn't meet Logan's. They were still out in the hallway quiet when Logan broke the silence.

Logan (blocking the entrance into the penthouse): What are you doing here?

Jade (avoiding his questions): No 'hello' or 'how are you'? (Logan rolled his eyes.) I'll take that as a no.

Logan: Take it anyway you want it; and I'll repeat my question again: What are you doing here?

Jade: Invite me in and I'll tell you.

Logan (standing aside): Alright, then.

Jade: Before I do, are we alone?

Logan: Basically yea, but Zack is in the guest bedroom asleep. Strangely he wasn't feeling well today, which let me tell you is not a very Zack "thing." 

Jade (getting his point, also relieved to know Zack was okay but not showing or telling Logan): Well can we go into your computer room and talk?  

Logan (hesitantly): Sure.

            They both headed for the room, Logan leading the way. Upon their arrival Logan took a seat in his chair behind the desk and offered Jade a seat in front of the desk; and unlike last time she took this offer. **Well if she's actually taking a seat this time then this is going to be a long day, Logan thought to himself grimly.**

Jade: Well Logan let me get right down to it. I'm here cuz even though I hate to admit it, I need your help. (Logan was starting to protest.) Now before you say anything I know last time I came to you for information you gave it to me but I didn't exactly give you anything in return. So here I am now, asking for your help and this time in return I will help you or Eyes Only in whatever you need, I promise. If you want I'll do two things for you, one for the last thing you did. Ok what do you say? Do we have a deal?

Logan (astonished in her change of attitude): Wow, I am impressed. What brought about this change in heart?

Jade (trying to form the words so she didn't sound crazy): You could sort of say I had an epiphany. 

Logan (skeptically): Alright but if I agree, what would I be helping you with exactly?

Jade: If you agreed you would help me find a man that I met last night who just might be connected to my past.

Logan: And does this man have a name?

Jade: Shane Black.

Logan (sadness shown in his eyes): You couldn't have met Shane Black last night.

Jade (confused): What? Why?

Logan: Jade, Shane Black has been dead for two years. There is no possible way the man you met last night is him.

Jade: How do you know this?

Logan: Shane was a good friend of mine plus an informant. An Eyes Only mission had gone down wrong and he was murdered, he died in my arms.

Jade: The man I met last night was clearly alive; I danced with him for PETE SAKE! He wasn't a damn poltergeist.

Logan: Ok calm down and give me a description of him.

Jade: He's about six two, well built, muscular, dark brown hair that's about to his ears, and he has blue-green eyes. I'd say he's about one eighty-five to a hundred ninety pounds and he's about twenty-three years old. 

Logan: Tell me again, where did you meet him?

Jade: Last night at the Acapulco restaurant.

Logan: Alright I'll hack into their security cams and see what I can find.

Jade: Does this guy sound like the Shane you knew?

Logan: To be honest, he really does; and if her were alive today he would be twenty-three.

Jade: What do you think is going on?

Logan: Either Shane is alive somehow or this man has gone to great lengths trying to impersonate him.

Jade (changing the subject): So what's my first assignment?

Logan (handing her a picture): See that man? (Jade nods.) His name is Jacob Calderon; he's a Columbian drug lord who has recently taken up residents in America, more specifically, here in Seattle. (Handing her another picture.)

Jade: Who is she?

Logan: She's the wife of one of the people that was on Calderon's payroll, her name is Kira Valdez. Apparently her husband double crossed Calderon by going to the feds; and since the feds aren't what they use to be Calderon's hit man got to him before he could testify and the wife was a witness to the murder. Now she's under police protective custody, which, I have reason to believe won't help her much. So I need you to go pick her up and take her to a safe house until the court date, which isn't till tomorrow.

Jade: There's only one day left I'd say cops have kept her safe so far. What's got you buggin' all of sudden?

Logan: Got a source who says there's a hit out on her tonight.

Jade: Is the source legit? 

Logan: I'd bet my life on it.

Jade: Alright, all I need is the address of where she is and where the safe house is.

Logan (handing her a printout of the addresses): Here you go.

Jade (wanting to know if Syl and Krit knew about her): This is totally off the subject but how many others know about me?

Logan (honestly): Me, Zack, and Max.

Jade: What about Syl or Krit?

Logan: As far as I know, they don't have a clue.

Jade (relieved): Good, let's keep it that way for the time being. Plus let's keep this "alliance" on the DL for now.

Logan: Not a problem.

Jade: Thanks again and I promise I won't fail you.

Logan (small smile): I know you won't.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jade headed to the building this Kira woman was at, and climbed the roof. She checked the inside by looking in from the skylight, she saw about five guards all sitting around a round table playing what looked like poker. The woman she suspected was Kira was sound asleep on the couch, she was a petite woman with dark hair and she definitely looked from Hispanic origins. Jade was about to make her entrance when a man with a sniper rifle on the rooftop of the building across the street caught her attention. Jade instantly knew this was Calderon's hit man. **What the hell is going on? ****Logan**** said the hit was tonight not right now in broad daylight!**

**            Jade figured he hadn't seen her yet, maybe because he was busy gearing up. At exactly the same time Jade jumped through the skylight, he pulled the trigger hitting one of the guards, killing him instantly. In all the commotion Kira had awoken and was screaming, one of the guards was trying to keep her calm while the other three were shooting their guns off never getting their target. The other guards were way too busy to realize Jade there but the guard with Kira did know she was there; and to him Jade was the enemy who had to be eliminated but before he could do anything Jade quickly and quietly knocked him out. Jade grabbed the girl and ran out the door, once they hit the street Jade headed to an alley where her bike was and handed the woman a helmet.  **

Kira (putting on the helmet and in panic and hysteria): What's going on?

Jade: Not much, just Calderon's hit man tryin' to kill you is all.

Kira: Who are you?

Jade: Person who's savin' your ass. Now get on the bike before we're both moving targets for this lunatic.

Kira (backing away a bit): Why should I? Who's to say you're not going to kill me.

Jade (Getting on her bike and starting it up): Because if I was going to kill you I already would have.

            Kira hesitated for a few more minutes then reluctantly got on and Jade sped off.  She was hoping the hit man hadn't spotted them or realized that Kira was gone until she had safely gotten her to the safe house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The hit man entered the room the girl that was his target was supposedly at; but all he found in the smoke and carnage was broken furniture and five dead guards but no girl. He called his boss to give him an update on what was going on and the man wasn't happy. This time he told him to find the girl, finish the job, and kill anyone that helped the girl escape—if there was one.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jade and Kira arrived at some random, cheap, and old looking motel near South Market. Jade checked and rechecked to make sure that this was where Logan had wanted the safe house to be; and on the paper remained the same address…this one.

            It was two o'clock in the afternoon and when Jade opened the door the girl went straight in—not caring how the place was—and just collapsed on the bed. Jade took a seat in an armored chair that was in the corner and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. **So far so good, now all I have to do is keep her alive till the trial tomorrow and everything will be okay. I better call ****Logan**** and give him an update on the situation.**

            Before Jade could complete the task she was thinking about, Kira sat up from her lying position on the bed and started asking Jade questions.

Kira: So what's your name?

Jade: Just call me Hunter.

Kira: Alright. Well Hunter why are you helping me exactly?

Jade: Didn't have much of choice.

Kira: You've always got a choice.

Jade (irritated): Not this time.

Kira: No need to get bitchy about it.

Jade (snapping): Look lady just shut up and be thankful I came along to save your ass; plus stop giving me the damn third degree!

Kira: Why did you save me? What's in it for you?

Jade: Like I said I didn't have much of a choice.

Kira: Okay, so if Calderon didn't send you, who did?

Jade: Someone who needs you alive so you can testify against Calderon.

Kira (relieved): It's very good to know you're not going to kill me.

Jade: Yea well if I were going to kill you I wouldn't need a gun or any weapon for that matter.

            Jade was glad this shut her up, she wasn't thrilled she had to use the tactic she did but it got the job done. Now she could call Logan and then maybe order a pizza because she was starved.

            Kira went to use the bathroom and Jade took this opportunity to call Logan.

**[Hello?] [Hey, it's me.] [Jade, how is everything?] [Oh just peachy, considering I haven't been a moving target in about, say thirty minutes.] [Wait. What? What happened?] [Not much just that your source was wrong about the time this Kira woman was supposes to get shot at.] [What are you saying?] [What I'm saying is the hit man came at her with a sniper rifle in broad daylight; but managed to kill five cops instead.] [Jade, I'm sorry I thought for sure it was gonna happen tonight.] [Whatever, look, it's not your fault so don't even apologize. Anyways that's only one of the reasons I called. Did you get a chance to look at the surveillance footage yet?] [Actually, I did, but I can't see his face and there are about three guys with the same profile that I got from different feeds. Basically I can't go on until you come and identify him.] [Fine, I understand.] [Meanwhile I'll do some more research, see if he used this alias at different places and times.] [Okay, thanks. Look is it possible you could bring me a pizza? I'm starved!] [I'll see what I can do.] [Thanks, bye] [Bye.] **

**            When Jade hung up Kira came out of the bathroom and saw her shutting her phone off.**

Kira (curiously): Who was that?

Jade: Someone who might bring us food.

Kira: Good I'm hungry.

            Jade just sighed and leaned back in her chair, she closed her eyes for a few moments, thinking about the days events when Kira broke through her thoughts and brought her back to the present.

Kira: So how old are you?

Jade (letting out a deep breath): To young to die and to old to being this.

Kira: You look like you're twenty-one.

Jade: Try nineteen.

Kira: Wow! Really? Well someone your age shouldn't be in this line of work. You should be in school or something.

Jade: And how old might you be?

Kira: Twenty-seven.

Jade: Nice age not too old and not too young.

Kira: So what made you get into this business?

Jade (lying): Pay's good; plus, people like you.

Kira (offensively): What'd you mean people like me?

Jade: You know people who can't protect themselves and have to be involved with drug addicts, drug lords, or something to that extent.

Kira: I wasn't involved with anyone like that.

Jade: But your husband was.

Kira (angrily): Don't you dare talk about my husband, you know nothing about him.

Jade: I know plenty. Your husband is why you're here and you're husband is why they're trying to kill you.

Kira: Why are you such a bitch? Is it a major task for you to be nice?

Jade: My job isn't to be nice; it's to keep you alive till your court date; and after that to hell with whatever happens.

Kira: You're just like everybody else.

Jade: And what the hell is that suppose to mean? 

Kira: Nothing, just forget it.

Jade: Gladly.

            Jade went back to her thoughts and Kira went and sat back down on the bed. After awhile Jade got up and started to pace around the room. All of a sudden she heard the engine of a car; and she took a look outside from the window, only to see Logan's blue Aztec parked out there.

Jade (turning to Kira): Hey I'll be back in five minutes. Stay here, don't go anywhere, and if anyone comes don't let them in.

Kira (rolling her eyes): Yes mom. Where are you going anyways?

Jade: To get our food.

            With that she walked outside, closed the door, and headed towards where Logan was parked.

Jade (knocking on his window): Knock, knock.

Logan (rolling down his window): Hey.

Jade: Hi. Please tell me you brought some pizza.

Logan (getting two medium size boxes of pizza): Of course I did.

Jade (taking the boxes): Thank you. Was their anything else?

Logan: I was going to bring pictures of the guys by but my printer is on the fritz.

Jade: Okay. Did you find anything else out?

Logan: Not yet, but I also brought you this.

            He took out a small handgun and gave it to Jade, she was hesitant at first then she took it. Jade lifted up her shirt a bit and put the gun in the waist of her pants, using it as a holster.

Jade: I hope it doesn't come down to me using this.

Logan: I hope it doesn't either but if it does at least you'll have something to retaliate with.

            Jade nodded and thanked him, they said their goodbyes and then Jade left. What she didn't know was Kira had spied on her and Logan; and she had seen the gun traded between them. This scared the hell out of her so she decided to run, she went to the bathroom, opened the window, and started climbing out.

            Jade arrived in the motel room and put the pizzas on a table, she didn't see Kira anywhere. She went and knocked on the bathroom door but there was no answer so she opened it and saw no one. Jade went to the window and saw Kira running, cursing aloud she jumped out the window and ran after her. Jade reached her before she could exit the alley.

Jade (grabbing her by the arm): What the hell are you trying to pull? You really wanna get yourself killed?

Kira: Let go of me or I will scream!

Jade: Go ahead!

            Kira let out a head splitting scream and Jade punched her in the face, thus made Kira lose her balance and fall to the floor.

Jade: Don't say I didn't warn you.

Kira (getting up from the floor): You really are a bitch!

Jade (grabbing her by the arm): Don't you know any other word?

Kira: Why don't you do it already?

Jade (confused): Do what?

Kira: Oh don't play dumb. You know you wanna pull the trigger.

Jade: What trigger and what the hell are you talking about?

Kira: I saw that guy give you that gun. So go ahead you know you wanna shoot me. 

Jade: That gun was for _our protection you idiot!_

            Jade exasperatedly paced around with her head in her hands; and out of the corner of her eye she saw Kira standing there confused. 

Jade: I knew this wasn't going to work.

Kira: What do you mean?

Jade: All I have been trying to do is help you stay alive when I'd rather be at home or out with my friends.

Kira: But you still got some sort of hidden agenda. 

Jade: Fine, I'll leave right now and you can take care of yourself, cuz I'm through. I hope you're still alive to testify tomorrow.

            Jade gave her the gun and started heading to where her bike was parked. Kira started to follow her and watched her get on her bike. She headed back to the room only to find that Jade was telling her the truth. There on the table were two boxes of pizza which was probably cold by now. **Oh God what have I done? She was telling me the truth and now I'm probably gonna die. She went out but Jade was gone, little did she know Jade was just a block away calling Logan. **

            It rang and rang but there was no answer and she didn't wanna leave a message so she hung up. The sun had set and in a matter of minute's night would fall; and Jade just couldn't leave Kira the way she did so she headed back. She parked her bike and from the distance she was at she could see the motel room door wide open. **Just like Kira to be so careless.  When Jade entered the room Kira was sprawled on the bed; and for a minute Jade thought she was dead. Jade went over to her and saw that she was asleep, so as to not wake her she shut the door and then went to the bathroom and locked the window. Upon her return she took the gun from the table Kira had left it on and sat in the armored chair eating her cold pizza. Once Jade finished the whole box of pizza Kira's eyes fluttered open and she shot out of bed like something on it was going to kill her.**

Jade (nonchalantly): Bad dream?

Kira (small smile): You came back.

Jade: If I hadn't you'd be dead within an hour.

Kira: Hunter, I am so sorry for not trusting you. I want you to know from here on in I will listen to you no matter what.

Jade: Good to know.

            Kira smiled at that and went to eat her box of pizza while Jade had decided to close her eyes for a few minutes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~The loft~~~~~

            Lee had just gotten in with some Mexican take out since it was six in the evening and knowing his roommate she should be starving by now. Little did he know he was coming home to an empty loft with no word of Jade all day. Lee checked his messages but nothing from Jade, he called Maria but she hadn't heard from her all day either. He dialed her cell number while he went to answer the door; upon opening it he saw Max, Krit, and Syl. Lee motioned for them to come in as he shut the door he started leaving Jade a message on her voice mail.

            "Hey Jade, it's me, thought I'd check up on you since I haven't heard from you all day. Anyways once you get this call me ASAP. Okay? Bye."

            With that he hung up and greeted his guests.

Lee (sitting down): This is a nice surprise.

Max: Glad you think so. We were in the neighborhood thought we'd drop by, see how you were. 

Lee: Glad you did. I was just about to have some Mexican take out you guys want?

Syl: No we wouldn't want to impose.

Lee: I wouldn't have offered if you were.

            So they accepted and they all sat down to eat. They were halfway through their dinner when there was a knock at the door. Lee excused himself and went to open the door, only to find a frantic Maria.

Lee (letting her in and closing the door): Hi, what's up?

Maria: Is there any word?

Lee (both walking into the living room): No, not yet. I called her cell and left a message; but she hasn't called back yet.

Maria (saying hey to the others): Why hasn't she? I mean it isn't like her to just leave and not tell anyone anything.

Max: What's going on?

Maria: It's Jade. She's missing.

Max: Are you sure? Maybe she's just caught up in what she's doing that she forgot to check in.

Lee: Come on Maria have a seat and have dinner with us. I mean Max is probably right. Let's wait an hour or two and if she doesn't call then we'll do something.

Maria: Okay.

            They all sat down and proceeded to eat their dinner.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~The motel~~~~~

            Jade opened her eyes and checked her watch to see it had been a half hour since she had closed her eyes. Kira was eating her pizza and watching TV while Jade heard the beeping of her cell phone telling her she had a voice message. So she checked it and there was a message from Lee; and after she listened to the message she called Lee.

~~~~~The loft~~~~~

            They were just cleaning up when the phone rang and Lee rushed to pick it up.

**[Hello? Jade is that you?] [Yea, it's me what's up?] [What do you mean 'what's up?' you've been gone since morning without a word or note.] [Look, I'm sorry something came up and I had to take care of it.] [Well I was just worried, sorry I snapped.] [It's fine. Look was there anything else? Cuz I gotta go.] [Maria's here she wants to talk to you. I'm putting her on.] **

**[Maria?] [Yea, gurl where have you been I was so worried, you said you'd call but never did.] [I know I'm really sorry, something came up and I forgot.] [That seems to be going on a lot lately.] [I know and again I'm sorry.] [Don't sweat, where are you?] [I'm just handling some personal business.] [When you gonna be back?] [Probably not till late tomorrow.] [I see.] [Speaking of tomorrow you think you can cover for me at work?] [Sure not a problem.] [Thanks Maria I owe you big time.] [So what else is knew?] [Thanks again for everything and I am so sorry for all of this.] [Listen just take care of yourself and whatever it is you're dealing with I hope it turns out the way you want it to.] [Thanks. I'll talk to you later. Could you put Lee back on really fast, I need to ask him something.] [Sure, bye and be safe.] [Dido.]**

**[Hey.] [Hi, Lee.] [When you gonna be back?] [Late tomorrow.] [Alright well I'll see you then.] [Okay, I need to ask you something.] [Shoot.] [What are your plans for tonight?] [It's going to be me and the TV. Why?] [No reason. Look I gotta go again I'm sorry and I'll talk to you soon. Bye.] [Okay bye.]**

**            Lee hung up and faced Maria with a curious look on his face.**

Maria: What's going on?

Lee: It was odd, Jade was happily talking to me one minute and the next it was like she couldn't wait to get me off the phone.

Maria: I'm sure there's an explanation.

Lee: Sure you're right. Did she tell you why she's gone?

Maria: Had some personal business to take care of.

Lee (nodding): Oh.

            After they finished cleaning Maria, Krit, and Max went into the living room and Syl and Lee were in the kitchen. Syl was getting a glass of water and Lee was putting away a couple of plates. When they finished with their tasks Lee asked Syl out and she accepted.

~~~~~The motel~~~~~

            Jade looked out the window and just as she suspected, the hit man had found them and he was heading straight to their room. **Damn! How the hell did he find us? This room wasn't even registered under my name or Kira's.**

Jade (looking at Kira): We've got a problem.

Kira: What is it?

Jade: Hit man's back to finish the job.

Kira (in panic): What do we do?

Jade: Go out the bathroom window and wait for me in the alley.

Kira: Okay. What about you?

Jade: I'm going to get rid of this guy once and for all.

            As Kira went into the bathroom, Jade unlocked the door and also retrieved back to the bathroom. Kira was already gone and Jade turned on the shower, then hid behind the door waiting for her prey.

            The hit man cautiously walked into the room, with his gun raised, ready to shoot at any sign of movement. He saw no one, then, he heard the noise of running water so he headed towards the bathroom, not knowing the surprise that awaited him there. The hit man entered the bathroom and quickly turned around when he heard the door shut behind him. Jade stood there blocking his exit and with a smirk asked, "You lookin' for me?"  He gave her no answer, just raised his gun so that it was directly pointed at her head. ** Good, he doesn't want to go through the pleasantries. Good for me, bad for him. Jade thought smugly.**

            Jade kicked the gun out of his hands and she kicked him in the stomach. That only caused so little damage to this very large and muscular man; and he grabbed Jade by the arm, swiftly turned her around so her back was facing the tub instead of the door, and pushed her into it. He came at her again but Jade gave him a powerful kick to the stomach again and sent him flying through the door. She grabbed the gun on her way out; and as he tried to get up she pushed him back down. He was looking at her, waiting to see what her next move was; but what he saw amazed and scared him at the same time. Jade had the sniper rifle in her hands, she brought her knee up and held the gun on it with both hands, then as quickly as she could, she snapped the rifle in two, and then dropped the broken gun onto the floor.

            Jade took out the small gun that Logan had given her and pointed it at him. She wasn't going to kill him but he didn't know that and right now she was working it to her advantage.

Hit man: Please don't kill me.

Jade: Sorry you're a liability that I can't afford.

Hit man: I promise I won't kill the girl; I'll leave and act like I never found her.

Jade: You say that now but we both know when your boss finds out, it's you or her. And I'm betting it'll be her.

Hit man: Please…

Jade: Sorry.

            Then without any hesitation she shot him twice in the right leg and heard him scream out in agony.

Hit man (yelling out): YOU BITCH!

Jade (tossing him a box of tissues and heading for the door): Clean yourself up, you're bleeding.

Hit man (calling after her): You can't just leave me here, at least call the paramedics.

Jade (smugly): That's where you're wrong, I can leave you here, cuz I only shot you in one leg. The other one is just fine, so use it.

            With that said she turned her back on him and walked away, without a second glance or thought. In the alley she found Kira and they were on the move, to find secure nights' lodgings in a post-pulse Seattle. 

~~~~~TBC~~~~~ 


	8. Death takes you with this spell

Chapter 8: Death takes you with this spell

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1

**_A/N: S.D.G. CHANGED TO CANIDAE_**

Bold = thoughts, point of view, or dreams

[] = phone conversations

            There was an hour before the hearing and Kira was getting ready while Jade took a quick shower. The night before they had gone to Kira's place to get an extra change of clothes; and luckily for Jade she had something for her in her size that she kindly let her borrow. Then they had found a decent but cheap hotel in sector four to stay at for the night, they got to eat some decent food and had a good night's sleep.

            Now it was morning and as Jade took her shower she felt her muscles were very tense; and when the water hit her upper back it hurt like a bitch. Jade knew she had a fat bruise there because she got it when the hit man pushed her into the bathtub last night. At Canidae they gave her and the others so many pills and drugs to make their bodies heal faster but apparently not fast enough…for Jade anyway. When her shower ended she got out and got dressed. Kira had given her some baby blue sweat pants with flares at the bottom, a baby blue zipped-up sweater to match, and a plain white spaghetti strapped shirt. 

            Jade came out of the bathroom and saw Kira lying on the bed watching TV; she walked over to a chair, sat down, and put on her adidas shoes. They had a couple of more hours to kill before the trial so Jade suggested they go out for breakfast and Kira agreed. Jade checked them out of the hotel and then they headed to a small café in sector seven that Jade had recommended they go to.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

            Logan had gotten an early start that morning, after spending a passionate night with Max, he decided to getup and make breakfast. While in the middle of making chocolate chip pancakes, Max came in wearing only one of Logan's buttoned up shirts.

Logan (cheerfully): Morning beautiful. 

Max (in a sleepy daze): Morning.

Logan: Coffee?

Max (smiles warmly): Yes please.

Logan (grabbing a mug and the pot of freshly made coffee): Sleep well?

Max (going over to him and wrapping her arms around his waist): Very well, especially in your arms.

            For a few minutes they forgot about the coffee and breakfast; and Logan captured Max in a passionate, hot, long kiss. They didn't part until Zack came in and cleared his throat purposefully, letting them know that he was there.

Zack: Morning.

Max (grabbing her coffee): Morning, coffee?

Zack: Sure.

            Max grabbed a mug and poured him a cup, and then she handed it to Zack as he grabbed a seat at the table.

Logan (finish making the last few pancakes): Want some breakfast?

Zack: Umm…sure.

Max: Where are Syl and Krit?

Zack: Still asleep I guess.

Logan: Well they better get here before all of this is gone. 

Max (digging in): It's their loss.

            All three of them ate their breakfast in comfortable silence till Max had to go get ready for work. When she came back Logan saw her off at the door; but before she left they had shared a long kiss goodbye. 

            Logan retrieved back to the kitchen and started to clean up, while doing so he made a mental note to himself on calling Jade to get an update.

~~~~~2 p.m. Courthouse waiting area~~~~~

            Jade sat in the waiting area as they called Kira's name so she could go give her testimony. As she waited her cell rang and she checked the number only to reveal that it was Logan's

**[Hey ****Logan****.] [Hi Jade, how'd you know it was me?] [Did I forget to mention I was psychic?] [Very funny, so how is everything?] [Good, Kira's giving her testimony as we speak.] [Alright, well, drop by with her when she's done.] [Why?] [I have some papers and money for her; she can cross the border tonight and start over.] [Okay, I'll see you in a bit.] [Bye.] [Later.]**

She hung up and waited a few more minutes and then Kira came out. Jade filled her in on Logan's plan and then they headed over to his place. 

            It was an hour later and they were still at Logan's.

Kira: I can't thank you both enough for helping me out.

Logan: It was our pleasure.

Kira (looks at Jade who was just staring out the window blankly): Somehow I don't think she would agree to that.

Jade (hearing herself mentioned): Did I hear something about me?

Logan (dismissing it): Kira was just thanking us.

Jade: Oh you're welcome. So are you finished here?

Kira: Yes, I just need to drop by my place and grab a few things.

Jade: Okay when does your bus leave to Vancouver?

Kira (looking at her ticket): At four-thirty.

Jade: Then let's go.

Logan (seeing Kira was a little hesitant): What's the matter? 

Kira: I wish I didn't have to go, I mean I still don't really understand why I have to. Calderon's on his way to jail, he can't hurt me anymore.

Logan: Doesn't matter, just because he's in jail doesn't mean he can't get the job done, all he has to do is order another hit out on you.

Jade (getting a bad feeling): Alright let's go. Logan thanks for everything and I'll see you later.

Kira: Yea, thanks, bye.

Logan (smiles): Bye.

            Right when Kira and Jade were at the door to the computer room on instinct Jade turned her head to see out the window, only she didn't see much but the glimpse she caught horrified her. Logan was standing in front of the window but Jade could see from above his shoulder. A man on the rooftop across the building was aiming to shoot at them. She yelled for Kira to get down and then sailed across the room to Logan; she knocked him to the ground so he wouldn't get shot. 

            As the shots continued Jade was still shielding Logan with her body as they lay on the floor. Finally the firing stopped and all was quiet throughout the penthouse. 

Jade (getting off of Logan but still on the floor): You okay?

Logan (confused): Yea but what the hell was that?

Jade: I'm thinking the other hit man.

She called for Kira to see if she was alright but there was no answer. She got up from the floor and helped Logan up as well, when she turned around, she dreaded what she was about to see. Kira was lying on the floor, not moving, with a pool of her own blood surrounding her. Jade quickly went to her and saw the hit man had made a clear shot and she had taken a bullet right between her breasts. Kira was barely conscious and she had a weak pulse, Jade shouted, "Logan, call 911 and hurry!" as Logan did this Jade took off her sweater, knelt down beside Kira and applied pressure to her wound.  

~~~~~Metro Medical~~~~~

            **As I stood watching through the window of ICU, I saw Kira fighting for her life. How was I going to live with myself knowing I was the one who put her there? Kira was dying because of me…I had failed. Deep down I knew this wouldn't have worked yet for my own selfish reasons I had done it. If only I hadn't let my guard down or done something sooner. We wouldn't have to be in this situation right now. **

**            The doctor finally came out to talk to ****Logan****, I slowly approached them with my blood stained clothes and guilty conscious.**

Jade: How is she?

Sam: We've done everything we can; now, only time will tell.

Jade: Can I see her?

Sam: Yes but only one at a time.

            **With that the doc walked away, I looked at ****Logan**** and he nodded telling me to go ahead. I walked in and took a seat next to her bed; but I was surprised to see that she was awake.**

Jade (weak smile): Hey.

Kira (in a hoarse voice): Hi.

            **There was some silence between us until I spoke up.**

Jade: Kira, I am really sorry about this.

Kira (jokingly): Why, you didn't pull that trigger.

Jade: I should have followed my instincts and not let my guard down.

Kira: Well, you win some you lose some.

Jade: I don't think this is the time to joke.

Kira: All I've got is time.

Jade: You need your rest, I'm gonna go.

Kira: No, don't go. Please, I don't wanna die alone.

Jade: You're not gonna die.

Kira: Yes I am I can feel it. The life inside me is slowly draining away and I can't stop it.

Jade: You have to fight and you need to be strong.

Kira: Fight for what? I have nothing or no one to live for.

Jade: You need to live for yourself.

Kira: I'm just so tired.

Jade (getting up): Okay you get some rest and I'll be back in a few minutes.

Kira: Wait, I'm sorry.

Jade: For what?

Kira: Being such a pain when you were just trying to help me and thinking you had a hidden motive.

Jade (feeling guilty about the last part): Forget it, I already have, but, I think it's time I tell you the truth.

Kira: About what?

Jade: You were right, I had a hidden motive. I made a deal with someone and it was: if I kept you alive then that person would help me find someone from my past.

Kira: Was that person who wanted me alive Logan?

Jade: Sort of but also the person he works for.

Kira: Who are you trying to find?

Jade (long pause): My brother.

Kira (takes a moment): I hope you find him.

Jade (wipes some tears away): Kira, I'm so sorry for everything. For being a bitch to you but most of all I am sorry I couldn't protect you.

            **She didn't respond so I got back up again to leave. As I reached for the door I heard her reply, "Don't worry everything will workout, it wasn't your fault, and I forgive you for being a bitch." **I couldn't help but smile at the last remark, and with one last glance I left. ****

**            Outside I saw ****Logan**** on his cell; I walked over to him as his conversation came to an end.**

Logan: How is she?

Jade: Barely hanging in there. Who was on the phone?

Logan: That was Detective Matt Sung, he found our guy.

Jade: Where?

Logan: He was heading to an old bar called "Fisherman's Bucket," it's down by the docks.

            **Before I replied I heard the EKG go off and it was in Kira's room. I stood by and watched as the doctor and a couple of nurses rushed in with a crash cart. I could hear the doctor yelling for her to hang on; but the funny thing about Kira was she never did what you asked her to. Then Sam came out and told us she was gone. I couldn't take it anymore so without a second hesitation I ran out of there. Logan called after me but I just couldn't stop, I needed to run. Once I reached the outside steps of the hospital I saw the sun setting and it was raining. The steps were damp but I didn't care, I fell to the ground. As I had my head in my hands someone came up behind me and put their hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked up, only to have **Logan****** staring back at me. I brushed his hand off, got up, and started walking away, he tried to stop me but I wouldn't listen. **

~~~~~Loft~~~~~

            Jade had gone back to get her bike from the alley and now she had arrived at her own front door. Standing outside she could hear voices coming from the loft, so she knew one belonged to Lee. Before she went in she wondered what she was going to tell Lee when he asked her why she had blood on her clothes. Jade took one deep breath and entered the loft.

~~~~~Penthouse~~~~~

            Logan arrived home and saw Max sitting on the couch he called out to her but she didn't acknowledge him, when she wouldn't answer his calls he went to her. Logan sat on the coffee table across from Max and he slightly shook her.   

Logan: Max?

            Max blinked once then came out of her trance, when she saw Logan, she hugged him tight, and didn't want to let go. 

Max (tears coming down her face): Logan I thought I had lost you.

Logan (confused): What? Why would you think that?

Max: I stopped by and you weren't here, then I saw the broken window and blood. I tried calling your cell but there was no answer.

Logan: I'm sorry Max, I was at the hospital and I had it off most of the time.

Max (worried): Why were you at the hospital?  
Logan: The blood you found wasn't mine, but it was the woman's I was helping.

Max (remembering): Right the one who testified against the Columbian drug lord.

Logan: Exactly.

            Logan had told Max about Kira except he left out the part about Jade helping them.

~~~~~Loft~~~~~

            Jade quietly closed the door behind her and stood her bike against the wall. She silently walked down the hall to the living room where she saw Lee and Syl making out. Jade knew she wasn't going to go unnoticed, so it was either now or never. When Jade entered Lee broke away from Syl, he got up---clearly happy to see her---and was going to give her a hug but stopped dead in his tracks. 

Lee (thinking the worst and going to her): Oh God Jade, what happened?

Jade (hugging him): No, its okay…I'm okay.

Lee: You can't be okay _you're bleeding**.**_

Jade: It's not my blood.

Lee (confused): What?

Jade (lifting up her shirt): See, no wound ergo no blood.

            Lee dragged her to the couch, made her sit down, and as she said hello to Syl, he gave her this 'tell me what happened' look that always worked.

Jade: I'm betting you wanna know what happened. (Lee nodded.) Short version, there was an accident and one of the party involved is currently residing in a hospital morgue.

Lee (putting his arm around her and kissing the top of her head): I'm just glad you're okay.

Jade (quietly): I can't say the same.

            They sat there like that for a while, forgetting about the fact that Syl was there and were having a moment.

Lee: How did it happen?

Jade: It was a shooting; I took the victim to the hospital.

Lee (half heartedly): Always gotta play the hero.

Jade: Wasn't much of a hero seeing as how she died.

Lee: It wasn't your fault.

Jade (**If only you knew the whole truth**): Thanks.

Lee: For what?

Jade: For this. I really needed it.

Lee: You're welcome.

Jade (getting out of his embrace): I'm gonna go change. Let you two get back to whatever you were doing. Sorry I interrupted.

Syl (smiles): It's okay, don't worry about it.

            With that Jade smiled and went upstairs to change and then she was going to go take care of some unfinished business.

            Jade changed into her black turtle-neck that showed her belly and she wore some low rise dark denim pants. She opened her closet and grabbed a box that was hidden deep inside. It was a box containing the only gun Jade owned, she loaded it, put on her boots and gloves, then headed down the stairs. She hid her gun pretty  well so Syl and Lee wouldn't see, she grabbed her jacket and as she turned to put it on you could see her tattoo of a rose on the lower part of her back.

Lee: Where you headed off to?

Jade (lying): I'm gonna go meet Maria and some of the guys from work, we're gonna go and have a couple of drinks.

Syl: I think I'm gonna head out too.

Lee: No stay, we haven't gotten a chance to talk as much as I would have liked.

Syl (smiles): If I stay I don't think their will be much of any talking.

            This made Lee smile also, since he couldn't persuade her to stay he saw her off at the door with a long kiss goodbye. Soon after, Jade left, once on the street she rode fast and she rode hard, arriving at her destination in record time.

            She knew he was there because she could see through the bar's window, now all she had to do was wait.

~~~~~Penthouse~~~~~

Syl (coming into the kitchen): Hey Max.

Max: Hey, how was your date?

Syl: It was good till Jade came.

Max: How do you mean?

Syl: Well Lee and I were in the middle of a make out session and in comes Jade drenched in blood.

Max: Really?

Syl: Yea, but the thing was it wasn't her blood so she lifted up her shirt to prove to us that it wasn't hers and that there was no wound.

Max: So whose blood was it?

Syl: Apparently there had been an accident and Jade had taken the injured person to the hospital.

Max: What sort of accident?

Syl: A shooting.

Max: Did she mention the gender of the injured person?

Syl: I think she said that it was a woman.

Max: Okay, one last question, did she make it?

Syl: No, she died.

            That was the last thing Max need to conclude the suspicions she had; and before Syl could ask her why the sudden interest in all this, Max had gotten up and was heading towards the computer room.

Max (angry but trying to control it): Why didn't you tell me?

Logan: Tell you what?

Max: That Jade was working for you.

Logan: I didn't tell you because I knew you'd be angry. Besides Jade didn't want anyone to know.

Max: Oh Jade didn't want anyone to know? Since when does anything Jade say matter?

Logan: Max that's a little harsh, don't you think?

Max: Harsh? Logan she threatened you for God sake! And she has been nothing but a bitch and trouble to us ever since she came into our lives.

Logan: I use to know a girl like that.

Max (calm now): Logan, I was never that bad.

Logan: I know you weren't but Max trust me once you get to know her she's not that bad.

Max: Fine but if I feel at anytime that she's crossed a line then I will kick her ass.

Logan: Hey, you got my permission. How did you know she was working for me?

Max: Syl came to me with some stuff and I put two and two together.

Logan: I see, so you won't mind if I ask Syl a few questions of my own?

Max: Go right ahead.

            So Logan hollered for Syl and she came. He asked her some questions about Jade's whereabouts and she told him all she knew.

Logan: So you're sure nothing about her was unusual?

Syl (thinking hard): Now that I think about it she did have something in her hand. It looked like she was trying to hide it.

Logan: Can you remember what it was?

Syl: From the way she was holding it, I think it may have been a gun.

Max (leaning on the desk with her arms folded across her chest): Why would someone who's just gonna have drinks with her friends take a gun?

Logan: Because she lied, she's not going to have drinks; she's going to exact revenge on Kira's killer.

Max: Do you know where she is?

Logan: I think I know where she's headed.

Syl: So let's go stop her.

Logan: We can't, by the time we get there, it'll be too late.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            The guy came out with a girl draped on his arm. The guy had light brown hair with blue eyes and he was about six feet tall. He was well-built and muscular, he looked to be about twenty-one years old and he was very cute. The girl was equally gorgeous; she had short red hair with green eyes. She was also well-built but petite, she was five foot four, and she looked to be twenty-one also.

            Cloaked by the darkness Jade released the safety of the gun and without a second thought she fired. Since they were heading towards her, the bullet went into his right shoulder, and he yelled out in agony. The girl was trying to stop the blood flow as Jade came out of the shadows. As she stepped closer they took a moment and both looked at her, she stood there, her eyes cold, her heart empty, and no feeling whatsoever inside her.

Jade: It's funny how something so little can cause so much damage.

Girl: Who are you and what do you want?

Jade: I've got nothing with you, my deals with your boy. He did something he shouldn't have and now he's gotta pay.

Guy: I don't know what you're talking about.

Jade: Then I have to refresh your memory, by killing your girlfriend.

Guy: Just tell me what you want!

Jade: I want justice for the life you took, the life I was supposed to protect.

Guy: I honestly don't know what you're talking about.

Jade: Fine two can play this game.

            She bolted for the girl and grabbed her by the neck. She put away her gun and took out the dagger she had used a couple days ago. The girl tried to fight but Jade's grip was to strong and she was fueled by anger and guilt those two combos made her even stronger.

Jade: Let me refresh your memory, this afternoon, you, on the roof across the building of Foggle Towers with a sniper rifle. Ring any bells? 

Guy: Okay, but this has nothing to do with her, just let her go.

Jade: Not until you answer my question.

Guy (frustrated): Fine I'll tell you anything.

Jade: Tell me how Calderon contacted you.

Guy: What? Who the hell is Calderon?

Jade: The guy who paid you to kill Kira, you dumb ass.

Guy: No, I didn't kill her.

Jade: Evidence begs to differ, she's currently lying in a hospital morgue because of a bullet you put in her.

Girl: What is going on? Tell her you didn't kill anyone!  
Guy (confused): No it wasn't supposed to go down like that. I wasn't sent there to kill _her_.

Jade (half-heartedly): What? Are you telling me you were sent there to kill Logan?

            He didn't answer her but there was no need because Jade saw the answer in his eyes.

Jade: Who sent you to kill him?

            He didn't answer her so Jade pressed the edge of the blade into the girl's neck making a small cut and she yelled out in pain. Jade didn't release her hold and the guy was looking at her, almost as if he was daring her to put even more pressure on the blade. There was something there between all three of them, some sort of connection.

Girl: Vince just tell her what she wants to know.

Vince: Its okay Gwen she's not going to hurt you, are you…Jade?

            He had figured it out but so had Jade she now knew their connection. She never answered him all she did was thrust Gwen into Vince and backed away.

Jade (still holding her knife tightly in her fist): Stay away from Logan, because if you think this is bad, let me tell you something, this is just icing off the cake. Give your boss a message from me…if he doesn't back off he'll be next.

            Jade started walking away but then turned around as Gwen was helping Vince lean against her instead of the wall. 

Jade: By the way I would have hurt her and you, but I would have never killed you. That's not who I am anymore, unlike some people.

            With that she walked off to her bike knowing that Vince knew what her last remark was about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Penthouse~~~~~

            Everything was quite throughout the penthouse, Logan had fallen asleep at the computer, Max had gone home, Syl was asleep in the guest bedroom, and Krit and Zack were still out. Jade silently broke in and headed to where she knew Logan would be. When she saw him asleep, she sat down across from him and loudly put her gun—barrel facing Logan's forehead—down on the desk. Startled, Logan woke up, saw the gun, and then saw Jade.

Logan (groggily): Hey.

Jade (taking back her gun): Hey.

Logan: Nice time for a visit.

Jade: Thought so, came by to take a look at those pictures.

Logan (handing her a manila folder): Where ya been?

Jade: Around.

            Logan didn't push it anymore because he knew she would tell him when she was ready.

            Jade was looking at the photos and none of them were of Shane.

Jade (tossing the folder on the desk): None of these are him. You got any feeds I can take a look at?

Logan: Sure, come and see.

            Jade went behind Logan as he was in his chair and he opened a couple of windows on the computer. Jade was looking but the only picture that consisted of Shane  was when they were dancing, but even then his face was buried in her hair.

Jade (frustrated): Damn it! It's like he just appeared out of no where! Damn! What am I supposed to do now?

Logan: I don't know but you better think of something fast cuz there is no record of this guy anywhere besides the records of the real Shane Black.

Jade: Are you really sure your friend, Shane, died that night?

Logan: Yes, you still haven't told me which brother you think he is.

Jade (quiet for some time): My oldest brother Conner. I don't know if this is any help but the night I met him, after he dropped me off I followed him.

Logan: Where to?

Jade: Here.

Logan: Here?

Jade (annoyed): Not here as in this penthouse but as in this building.

Logan (typing something on his computer): This is good, it might actually help.

Jade (grimily): That's what I'm here for.

Logan: Jade, what's a matter?

Jade: Nothing I'm fine.

Logan (getting ticked at her façade): No you're not fine; any blind person could see that.

Jade: What are you, my shrink now?

Logan: All I'm trying to be is your friend. Why don't you open up, vent a little bit, it's good for you.

Jade: Logan don't play games, you wanna know something just straight up ask me.

Logan: Look, I told you the truth.

Jade: Right and the fact that you're dying inside to know what happened between me and the killer tonight is not the least bit on your mind.

Logan: Fine what happened?

Jade (nonchalantly): Not much just shot my other brother and almost slit my sister's throat.

Logan: You're kidding?

Jade: Wish I were.

Logan: I don't understand they were sent to kill Kira?

Jade: Whoever sent them—

Logan (cutting her off): Wasn't it Calderon?

Jade (not meeting her gaze): Thing is my brother, not my sister, was sent here to kill you and Kira just got in the way she was never meant to get killed.

            They sat there for a long while in silence and Jade finally sick of it all just got up and left, leaving Logan to absorb and deal with this newly found information.

            Outside Jade kept walking unbeknownst that someone was watching her. When she crossed the street she ran into Zack without realizing it. He was going to say something about how pale and sick she looked but before he could she fainted in his arms.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

A/N: Thanks for all those who reviewed and I'm sorry it took so long for me to update but hopefully the next one will be up in a couple of weeks because I will be on Spring break soon. Thanks again!


	9. For those who want the truth revealed

Chapter 9: For those who want the truth revealed…

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold=thoughts or Point of view

Italics=emphasis

~~~~~=Scene change

A/N: First of all thank you to those who have read and reviewed this story you guys are the best! For those who are wondering why I keep putting 'S.D.G. changed to Canidae' is because S.D.G. used to be the name of the place Jade escaped from then I changed it to Canidae so after this I won't put it anymore because all of you who are reading it are probably tired of it and I'm tired of putting it up so now on with the story.

            Conner walked into the penthouse that he was staying at in the Foggle Towers building under Shane's name. He saw Vince sitting around watching T.V. but Gwen was nowhere to be seen. 

Conner: Hey Vince.

Vince: Hey man, what's up?

Conner: Where's Gwen? 

Vince: In the shower. She's been asking a lot of questions. 

Connor: What'd you tell her?

Vince: Not much, just that you'd explain once you got here.

Connor: Okay, that's good. 

Vince: So, anyways…

Connor: We've got a situation, looks like baby sis has been a very busy bee, she's got a connection with both Cale and the X-5.

Vince: Question is what are you gonna do about it?

Connor: It doesn't matter, we go ahead as planned.

Vince: Are you sure? Jade can be a major rift in your plans.

Connor (raising his voice): Yes I am sure! Don't tell me you are questioning my authority.

Vince: Look cool it alright, I'm just saying you should be careful, because last night that wasn't the Jade we all knew and loved. The girl I met last night was cold and vicious.

Connor: It doesn't matter because no matter how much Jade has changed in the last ten years she would never betray her family.

Jade (walks in quietly through the front door, then slams it shut so all eyes are on her): I wouldn't be so sure about that.

~~~~~Four hours earlier~~~~~

            Jade had awoken in an unfamiliar bed yet again only this time she wasn't alone. She woke up in what she imagined was Logan's bedroom only to find that Zack was asleep in the chair across from Logan's bed. She was thinking hard about last night and she remembered leaving Logan's penthouse, running into Zack, and then collapsing. Now she was here in Logan's bed, he was probably asleep on the couch or something. She quietly got up, put her shoes on, grabbed her jacket, and was gonna grab her gun only she stopped when she saw the location of it. Her gun was in Zack's lap, she quietly walked over and when she picked it up Zack grabbed her wrist. 

Jade: Morning.

Zack: What are you doing?

Jade: I was trying to get my gun so then I could go to work.

Zack: You sure you are up to it? I mean you were pretty out of it last night.

Jade: About that, any idea why I collapsed?

Zack: Logan called Dr. Carr when I brought you up here, he checked you out and apparently your stress level has been through the roof and it caused your blood pressure to rise very high which caused you to collapse. He injected you with some stuff which brought it down.

Jade: I guess I should thank you. 

Zack: For what?

Jade: For saving me…again.

Zack: It was nothing.

Jade: If you say so. (Taking her gun.) I better get going or I'll be fired from my job for sure.

Zack: Before you go I think Logan had something to show you.

Jade (walking out): Okay, thanks.

            She walked to the living room but there was no Logan, then she heard voices coming from the computer room and she headed there. Before she went inside she could hear Logan arguing with someone and from the sounds of it, it sounded like Max. After listening to the argument she noisily walked in.

Jade (both Logan and Max looking at her): Morning.

Logan: Hey.

            Max didn't say anything to her she just looked at Jade coldly.

Jade: Zack told me there was something you wanted to show me, but before you do, I think its best that we cut our loses and head our separate ways.

Logan: What brought this on?

Jade: The fact that one person is dead and you're probably next, since you were the target to begin with, comes to mind.

Logan: You sure that's the only reason?

Jade: Pretty sure, what other reason would there be?

Logan: That in truth maybe you're scared, that just maybe whatever you discover is more then you bargained for. 

Jade: Damn it Logan! This is all ready more then I bargained for, I signed up to find my family not to have someone's death on my head and another on the way. This whole thing got blown way out of proportion and now it's like a damn race to see who kills who and who survives in the end. So I just wanna end this here and now so we both can get on with our lives.

Logan: It's too late for that, your family started this and they're the only ones who can finish it unless you help me stop them.

Jade: God, do you hear yourself!? Do you actually think I'm gonna side with you, a person I hardly know, over my own family, well forget it because it will never happen.

Max (finally speaking for the first time since Jade had come): You know what Jade suck it up and deal cuz if you don't help Logan then I will get involved and trust me when I do you'll end up with no family at all. Is that what you want? 

Jade: Oh please, is that supposed to scare me? Take your dumb ass scare tactics and shove 'em cuz I don't give a damn my family can take care of themselves they were taught that, and when it comes down to a certain point they'll kick your ass.

Max: If that's how you wanna go about it, then I'm sure you're ready to say goodbye to them cuz you see I'm not about to lose Logan to a psychotic maniac who only God knows why is doing this.

Jade: Whatever you gotta tell yourself Max to get you through the night cuz you see no matter what, family is family and you don't turn your back on them and not especially to what _you think is the greater good. So whatever you're gonna do or you think you're gonna do to the 'psychotic maniac' as you put it, leave me out of it because I'm not gonna be apart of this "war" you guys have started._

            She started walking out but Logan stopped her. He told her to come look at the computer monitor; there he showed her feeds of surveillance on Foggle Towers. The feeds were of the past week and some contained footage of Conner and others were of Vince, there were some of both of them together and the most recent one was of Vince and Gwen getting in last night.

Logan: I found out that they're staying three floors below me in penthouse five under Shane Black's name. 

Jade (focusing on the recent feed): Whatever is going on, Gwen, she doesn't have anything to do with it.

Max (a little less cold now): How can you be sure?

Jade: Cuz last night when I almost slit her throat she honestly had no clue what I was talking about.

Max (letting out a breath): Gee you're one hell of a sister aren't you?

Jade (getting ticked): What? Not liking what you hear? Just five minutes ago you were the one hell bent on me going after them.

            This earned her silence from Max and then she fixated on the different feeds till Logan brought her out of her trance by bringing up a picture with a man uncannily resembling Connor. 

Jade: This is Shane Black? The real one?

Logan: Yes.

Jade: This is so unbelievable.

Max: What is?

Jade: Connor and Shane…they're twins.

Logan: It appears so, if you give me some time I can get more information on this.

Jade (nodding): I understand now. 

Logan (confused): Understand what?

Jade: Last night, I asked Vince who sent him to kill you but he never told me, but now I know that it was Connor.

Logan: Why would _he_ send someone to kill me? I mean I don't even know him.

Jade: Yea, but you knew his brother and somehow Connor found out and he probably discovered that you guys were working together or he was working for you.

Logan: What are you getting at?

Jade: Come on Logan think…he holds you responsible for his brother's death. 

            The were all quiet for awhile till Zack came in with the phone gesturing it towards Max and telling her it was Original Cindy. Max took the phone into the other room and Zack left Logan and Jade to themselves.

Logan: How do you wanna handle this?

Jade (cynically): You sure you don't want to wait till your girlfriend gets back, see what more 'great ideas' she has to 'take care' of my family.

Logan: Look Jade this is your family; me and Max, we've got nothing to do with it.

Jade: You sure about that? If someone was trying to kill me I think that would give the green light to get involved.

Logan: Yea but this is your matter and however you choose to go about it I trust you.

Jade (sincerely): Thanks. I guess I'll be seeing you.

            With hat Jade left and on her way out she ran into Max and she just looked at her coldly and brushed passed her going back to the computer room.

Jade: Max, wait!

Max: What?

Jade: Look I understand your concern for Logan and wanting to protect him but I want you to know that no matter our differences and what may happen I will do my very best to see Logan stays safe.

Max: I appreciate that but why do I feel a 'but' coming on? 

Jade: Because if you want to protect Logan you go right ahead and do that but I need you to stay away from my family and let me handle this on my own.

Max (genuinely concerned): Why don't you want us to help you?

Jade: I need to handle this myself, do things my way. Surely you could understand the predicament I'm in if it was one of your brothers or sisters.

Max: I could. Go ahead and do what you gotta do.

Jade (smiles): Thanks.

Max: You're welcome.

Jade: Dang was that _us_ having a civilized conversation?

Max: You know, I think it was.

            Both girls smiled at each other knowing they had both come to some sort of agreement and silent understanding; they both headed their ways, but Jade didn't know that Zack was coming after her. 

            Outside Zack finally caught up with Jade right before she was going to take off on her bike.

Zack: I'm glad I caught you.

Jade: Look Zack is this really important? Cuz I gotta be somewhere.

Zack: Just give me a second. I heard everything that went down between you, Logan, and Max.

Jade (embarrassingly): Dang were we that loud?

Zack: No that's just one of the vantage points of being a superior human.

Jade (smiles): Guess it is.

Zack: Well anyways I know you wanna handle this thing with your brother on your own but I think that I can help you.

Jade: Why would _you_ want to help_ me_?

Zack: Honestly, I don't know I just do.

Jade: That's not good enough. Zack I appreciate whatever it is you're trying to do but I can't get you involved, I just can't, I need to do it on my own, I hope you understand.

            With that said she rode off on her bike not expecting what was to come next from her two best friends. When Jade arrived home she leaned her bike against the wall and tossed her keys by the answering machine. She walked into the living room and saw Maria and Lee both sitting and waiting for something.

Jade: Hey guys.

Maria: Hey.

Jade: What's up? You guys alright?

Lee: We're fine, question is, how are you?

Jade: I'm great.

Lee: Really, because how can I be sure you're telling me the truth.

Jade: What are you talking about?

Maria (cutting in): Lee called me last night, worried when you didn't come home. He was surprised to find me at home since supposedly we were gonna go out for drinks.

Jade: So I lied, so what, you gonna sue me or something?

Lee: We're worried about you.

Maria: Yea and you know that lying thing; you've been doing it a lot lately. We're just trying to understand so we can help you with whatever's going on. 

Jade: What is this an intervention?

Lee: No this is just two friends trying to help another friend.

Jade: I see, that's really sweet guys but I've never needed anyone's help before, it's just not my style. 'Sides don't you guys have work?

Maria: Slow day.

Lee: Sick leave.

Jade: Well I need to go since I haven't been there the past few days.

Maria: Don't bother; Nick still thinks you're sick.

Jade: Okay then there's some place I need to be so catch you guys later.

            Jade went upstairs, changed her clothes, reloaded her gun, took her knife, and headed back down. Downstairs she saw her best friends' faces and realized she needed to tell them something to get them off her back.

Jade: You guys want the truth?

Maria: Yea that'd be nice.

Jade (lying): Truth is I wasn't in very good state of mind last night and I did some things I'm not exactly proud of. The G-rated version is I had one too many drinks and ended up some place that wasn't exactly a place you'd find me when I was somber, and for now that's all I can really tell you so please accept it and don't be mad at me.

            With that said she grabbed her keys and her bike and then she headed off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Four hours later~~~~~

Connor: It doesn't matter because no matter how much Jade has changed in the last ten years she would never betray her family.

Jade (walks in quietly through the front door, then slams it shut so that all eyes are on her): I wouldn't be to sure about that.

Vince (getting up): What the hell are you doing here and how did you find us?

Jade (sarcastically): Whoa, down Kujo. Oh and to answer your prior question I found you with the help of my own personal genius or as you guys like to call him Logan Cale.

Connor: Hello Jade. It's nice to see you again.

Jade: I can't say the same about you Shane, oh wait, I mean Connor. How long did you think it would take me to figure it out?

Connor: Not long.

Jade (taking a seat): So Vince how's your shoulder?

Vince: Good, no thanks to you.

Jade: Just be thankful, cuz if I wanted to kill you I would have. Besides I got shot in the same shoulder a couple weeks back and look at it now it's as good as new.

Connor: What are you doing here Jade?

Jade: I know what you're doing and I know why you are doing it. I came to reason with you to make you see that it's wrong.

Connor: Why you so amped on putting strangers ahead of your own family?

Jade: I'm just trying to spare lives, yours and theirs.

Gwen (finally coming): What is she doing here?

Jade (looking at Vince and then at Connor): Still haven't told her I see.

Gwen: Told me what?

Jade (going over to her): Look into my eyes Gwen and see if you remember.

            Gwen took a moment then before anyone knew what she was doing she gave Jade a powerful right hook in her jaw. Vince broke out in laughter and Connor gave him this 'cut it out' look which made him stop.

Jade: Guess I deserved that.

Gwen: Yea you did. So who the hell are you?

Jade: I'm your sister.

Gwen: Yea right try the truth.

Connor (stepping in): She is telling the truth Gwen, it's Jade.

Jade: I'm guessing you have no idea what our big brothers have been up to?

Gwen: No, enlighten me.

Jade: Long story short, Connor sent Vince to kill my friend Logan instead an innocent woman was killed. Connor sent Vince to kill Logan cuz he blames Logan for Shane Black's death who just so happens to be big brother's long lost twin brother. Shane and Logan were good friends they both worked for a mutual person and one of their operations went down wrong and Shane was killed now Connor is trying to avenge his death. (Turning to face Connor.) Did I leave anything out?

Connor: No.

Jade: Now you are all going to listen to me if you all value your lives. Max, Logan's girlfriend, isn't exactly your average human if I give her the word she will be up here in a heart beat and she'll kill all three of you except maybe Gwen since she's not apart of this but then again who knows. Thing is, if that does happen I won't stop it, so the way I see it is, you've  got two choices: you either stop this or you continue it and lose your lives and the lives around you. 

Connor: You'd actually turn your back on your family?

Jade: Well you should have thought about that before you weaseled your way back into my life by lying. See in the past few months since I've met Logan he's not lied to me once, so from that draw your own conclusions.

Connor: Give it time I'm sure he'll betray you along the way, it's what _they_ do.

Jade: That's bullshit and you know it.

Connor: There's more to this then you're willing to realize.

Jade: I don't care; I'm just trying to spare everyone pain but if you want it then go for it. I'm just saying in the end you'll lose.

Vince: If you don't care then why you still here?

Jade: Don't worry I was just leaving. (Turning to Gwen.) I'm sorry for everything maybe in time you can forgive me. Just get out of here while you still can.

            With all that said and done Jade left. She got on the elevator and headed up to Logan's penthouse; she was surprised to see that Zack had opened the door.

Jade: Is Logan around?

Zack: No it's just me.

Jade: Oh, well tell him I dropped by.

Zack (shutting the door): Okay.

Jade (stopping him): Zack wait.

Zack: What is it?  
Jade: Could we go somewhere private and talk?

Zack (hesitant at first): Fine, any place in particular?

Jade: Yea.

            So they headed out and Jade drove them all the way to sector eleven and there they entered a very high class looking hotel building. The bell hop smiled at her like he knew her and she smiled back. She led Zack to the elevator and once inside she pushed for the twentieth floor and once they were off the elevator she took her key out and they entered room thirteen-zero-four.

Zack: Come here often?

Jade: When I need to get away from my problems. You know I've never brought anybody here before, well that is until now.

Zack: Why did you bring _me_?

Jade (looking into his eyes): Because I trust you.

Zack (sitting on the bed): Really, you do? Well that's good to hear. So by the looks of that big bruise on your jaw I'm guessing your intervention project didn't go well.

Jade: The good thing is me and my sister worked out our problems, I think, but the bad news is I didn't change my brother's mind in the slightest.

Zack: I'm sure in time he'll realize that you're not trying to hurt him you're just trying to help.

Jade: I hope it happens before he gets all homicidal.

Zack: Can I tell you something?

Jade (seeing he was serious so she went and sat on the bed beside him): Sure.

Zack: The first night that I saw you when I was in Logan's car, something inside of me felt this connection with you, like we had met before.

Jade: I felt it too; I mean the connection between us, and all the other times I felt like I was drawn to you somehow.

Zack: You don't supposed Manticore and Candiae did something to us before we escaped.

Jade: Like what?

Zack: I don't know, forget I said anything.

Jade: You know I wouldn't put it past them, but if they did, the only person I could think of, to know about it would be Connor, but he's currently not talking to me. So I guess we're stuck.

Zack (looking at her with curiosity): Jade, before when you said you were drawn to me how did you mean? Like in a good way or a bad way?

Jade (smiles): Definitely in a good way but it's hard to explain and sort of embarrassing.

Zack: Come on there's nothing to be ashamed of it's just you, me, and the walls. 

Jade (cracking a smile at his last remark): First of all when I look at you and I look into your eyes it's like this magnetic force keeps me locked onto them. They're so blue and deep just like the ocean and I love getting lost in them. When I'm not around you I long to be and when a day comes and I haven't seen you I go out hoping wherever I go you might turn up there. Other days I hope Logan calls me so it can give me an excuse to come over and see _you. That morning when I woke up and we were together it didn't feel wrong it actually felt quite right and that night when we went to sleep together it felt like that's how things were supposed to be. (Getting up and pacing.) I don't know if this is just an excuse for me to express my feelings or maybe this is my body telling me I need to get laid; hell it could even be that Manticore and Canidae really did do something to us to make us attracted to one another. All I know is that nothing can happen between us cuz it would both put our lives in jeopardy._

Zack (getting up and looking into her eyes): Why do you say that?

Jade: Because you're on the run and I'm on the run and the last thing the both of us needs right now is to jump into something that can prove to be fatal.

Zack: Before you go on can I say something?

Jade: Sure.

Zack: Look, I'm not one to express my feelings, but I haven't felt this way about anybody in a very long time. So how can something that feels so right be so wrong?

Jade: It just is.

Zack: No, listen to me, I love spending time with you, you're fun to be with and you have this energy about you that's really great. You have beautiful eyes and a great smile not to mention your killer looks. I like the way you act all bad ass but yet you have this innocence about you. 

Jade: Zack don't do this; don't make it harder for the both of us.

Zack: I'm not; I'm just repeating what your heart is telling you. Jade, you know you want this as much as I do. Just stop trying to build defenses and let me be with you.

            Suddenly they were so close and their faces inches away from one another, and before Jade knew what she was doing she started to kiss Zack and he kissed her back. Then things were put in overdrive as Jade undid Zack's pants and lifted off his shirt. He took her tank top off and undid her pants as he lifted her up and carried her to the, bed everything fell to the floor, including Jade's gun and knife. 

~~~~~A couple hours later~~~~~

            Jade awoke only to find that Zack was already awake and just staring at her with a smile.

Jade: Hey.

Zack: Hey yourself.

Jade: Did you get any sleep?

Zack: Not really. Didn't feel like it.

Jade: So you stared at me this whole time?

Zack: Something like that.

Jade (looking at her wrist but realizing she hadn't worn her watch today): Hey Zack, what time is it?

Zack (looking at the clock on the night-stand next to him): It's five-thirty, why?

Jade: I gotta head out.

Zack (sort of in a whine-pout voice): Really, but why?

Jade (putting on her clothes and shoes): I gotta go fix my relationship with my two best friends.

Zack (seductively): If you stay, I'll be your best friend.

Jade (giving him a quick kiss): That's cute but be serious.

Zack (smiling): I was.

Jade: How 'bout we meet at seven and I'll take you to dinner? I know this really nice Italian place that's not far from here. What do you say?

Zack: Sounds good.

Jade (searching for something): Have you seen my keys?

Zack: Did you check on the table underneath my pants?

Jade (finding them and triumphantly yelled): Ah Ha!

            When she put Zack's pants down something fell out of one of the pockets and Jade picked it up. It was a piece of paper and out of sheer curiosity she unfolded it only to discover that it was a printed out surveillance cam photo of Connor.

Jade (turning to Zack who was putting on his shirt): Zack what's this?

Zack: What's what?

Jade (tossing the paper to him): This.

Zack: Oh, I've been meaning to talk to you about that.

Jade: Alright let's start by you telling me why you have a picture of _my_ brother, a guy you don't even know.

Zack: See, that's where you're wrong, I do know him.

Jade (confused): How and why didn't this come up before?

Zack: I honestly didn't know who you're brother was till I saw this picture.

Jade: Okay, I understand that but how do you know him?

Zack: I killed his girlfriend three years ago.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~


	10. If he dies I die!

Chapter 10: If he dies I die!

Disclaimer: Read chapter 1.

Bold = thoughts or point of view

Italics = emphasis

~~~~~ = scene change

[] = telephone conversation

            Jade arrived at home; she leaned her bike against the wall, and called out to Lee as she headed to the living room. There was no answer and Jade thought this was for the best only because she didn't want to deal with anyone right now. She headed up to her room and shut the door behind her; once upstairs she went into the bathroom and drew herself a bubble bath. When the tub filled she shut the water off, stripped down, and got into the tub, once inside she let the hot water relax her and she nodded off to a light sleep, but the conversation with Zack was still fresh on her mind.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

Jade: Hang on, I don't think I heard you right, you what? 

Zack: I killed his girlfriend three years ago…at least that's what he thinks.

Jade (taking a seat): I don't understand why would you do such a thing?

Zack (grabbing her by the shoulders and turning her to face him): His girlfriend was an X5 that hadn't escaped with us in '09. Manticore sent her to kidnap my nephew Case; he was only two years old. She had, I think six months to complete the mission, in that six months she got closer to my sister and her husband Charlie. 

Jade: So when she did kidnap the kid they wouldn't think she was the one, right?

Zack: Yea, but along the way she met your brother and I guess they had a thing but she never forgot about the mission. One day Charlie was home alone with Case and she came to "visit," he offered her coffee and got some for himself too. When he went to the other room to check on Case she slipped something into his drink that knocked him out cold.

Jade: What happened next?

Zack: That day I met up with Tinga, told her what I had discovered, and when we got there Case was gone and so was she, Charlie was still out cold. Good thing was she left a trail, we followed her to an airstrip outside of town and we got her and Case out of there.

Jade: Why didn't you just kill her on the spot?

Zack: I wanted to, Tinga didn't. So we took her back to her place, which was a rundown motel room and Tings left Case in the car and told me to watch him. A few moments later I heard shots and then I saw your brother coming from the other direction. I ran into the room, told Tinga to head out the back, and I took the fall. Your brother came in, got a good look at me, and I shot him in the leg so I could escape. 

Jade: If what you're saying is true then Zack he's not only coming after Logan he's gonna come after you too.

Zack: What would make you think that?

Jade: Because when I went to talk to him today, and I told him I knew what he was doing he told me there was more to this then I understood, and this is what he's talking about.

Zack: Don't worry about it.

Jade: I can't help it. So where are your sister and her family now?

Zack (sadness in his eyes): A couple of months ago Tinga was in trouble again, Manticore had found her, and Case had gotten really sick; the only cure to his sickness was in Manticore's hands. Tinga made the ultimate sacrifice, she went back to save her son, but in the end of it all Manticore killed her.

Jade (giving him a hug): Zack, I'm so sorry, that's a terrible thing. What happened to Case and Charlie?

Zack: Logan hooked them up with new identities and some cash; as far as I know they're safe in Canada.

~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

            Jade suddenly opened her eyes and knew she had heard a noise come from downstairs. She quietly got out of the bath, dried herself off, and put on her bathrobe. Silently she walked out of the bathroom and into her room; she turned on her bedside lamp and searched for her gun. Once Jade found it, she headed downstairs and called out for Lee, just to make sure he wasn't the one down there. When no one answered she knew she was in the clear to shoot whoever was in the loft, from her spot in the living room she could see down the hall to the door and she saw that it was ajar. 

            **Now I'm one hundred percent sure I didn't leave that open. She thought suspiciously.**

Jade (into the darkness with her gun still raised): Look, I know you're here, so just show yourself before anyone gets hurt.

Connor (coming out of the shadows): Didn't know you packed so much heat these days.

Jade: Well I never know who or what is gonna come my way.

Connor (bringing out his own gun): Good thing I brought my own.

Jade (a little surprised): You might wanna put that down.

Connor: What, you scared?

Jade: No, I've been shot more than I can count so what's one more.

Connor: Then why don't you put your gun down?

Jade: You know what's surprising; instead of you getting smarter since the escape you've gotten stupider. 

Connor (small smirk): How do you mean?

Jade: This is my house remember? You broke in, so if I killed you it would seem as self defense so the most I'd get was maybe two years of probation and some odd hours of community service. You on the other hand dear brother would get forty to life.

Connor: You know this whole 'I don't give a damn about anybody but me' scenario doesn't suit you.

Jade: Yea and the whole avenging death drama suit you? Give me a break.

Connor (lowering his gun) I just came to talk.

Jade (still having hers raised): Try calling next time or knocking.

Connor: Who's Lee?

Jade: Nobody.

Connor: Do you always call out to nobody?

Jade: Life on the outside gets lonely, girl has gotta get her kicks somewhere.

Connor: You're gun is still raised.

Jade: I've noticed.

Connor: Jade please, I just wanna talk. I want to make you understand.

Jade: Understand what, the fact that you wanna kill people? No thanks. Why'd you even come here? You made it crystal clear this morning that whatever I said didn't make a difference.

Connor: I just thought we could talk, like old times.

Jade (her voice was soft then it got cold and mean): Oh Connor…get your head out of the fucking clouds and into reality. We can't do anything like old times cuz the girl you used to know died ten years ago when we escaped our own personal hell. So don't come up in here and act like things can just be the way they used to be, cuz they can't.

Connor: When did you become like this? I didn't want to believe the things Vince said about you but it's true.

Jade (lowering her gun): Well don't try to understand it because I sure as hell don't, just accept it, I have, because whatever I'm doing it's working.

Connor: What do you mean?

Jade: I'm still out here aren't I? I'm not locked in some cage waiting to be experimented on.

Connor: You know what I see Jade?

Jade: What?

Connor: A lost and scared little girl.

Jade: Hey that's better then what I see when I look at you.

Connor: What's that?

Jade: A liar and a murderer.

Connor: That's cold even for you.

Jade: Truth hurts big brother, deal with it. 

Connor: No the truth is, you're just like me.

Jade: No I'm not and I will never be like you.

Connor: This world's made you soft Jade what would Galloway say?

Jade: I know what I'd tell him and you, kiss my ass.

Connor: I know why you're like this, you're mad because I played you that night at the club. You're pissed cuz I was right under your nose—no pun intended—and you let me slip through your fingers.

Jade: You wanna sit down Connor? Cuz I know your brain must be tired of all that thinking.

Connor: Funny.

Jade: Glad you think so. You know you're right I am mad, but not for getting played but for letting myself be played. You and Vince probably had a good laugh or two at my expense. What I don't get is you must have known that I was searching to find at least one of you guys but you led me to believe that you were Shane Black.

Connor: And now that you've found us how do you feel?

Jade: I wish to God I never had, at least before my life wasn't so complicated.

Connor: Yea, well our lives have been one big complication ever since we were born.

Jade: Get out of my house and don't ever come back.

Connor: If I walk out now, you'll never see me again.

Jade: Hope that's a promise.

            Connor walked out and at the door Jade stopped him, he turned around with a small smile on his face, thinking he had won.

Connor: Changed your mind?

Jade (ripping off the heart necklace he had given her all those years ago, and throwing it at him): You forgot something. (Before closing the door in his face.) One more thing, if you come near me again, I won't hesitate to kill you.

            She then slammed the door in his face and ran upstairs to get ready for her date with Zack.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jade had waited almost two hours for Zack at the hotel but he never showed, so she got tired of waiting and decided to go look for him. Her first thoughts were the penthouse so she rode over there hoping that Connor hadn't done something.

~~~~~Two hours earlier~~~~~

            Connor walked into the penthouse knowing that what Jade had done tonight would make it easier on him of what he was going to do.

Connor (calling out): Vince? 

Vince (coming from the kitchen with Gwen): Hey bro what's up?

Connor: We're doing things ahead of schedule, pack up everything we need to execute this and load it into the van. (Vince nodded then walked off. Connor turning to Gwen.) Gwen, I'm giving you a choice you're either in or you're out. What's it gonna be?

Gwen (taking a minute): Let's take these sons of bitches down.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Zack was down in the Foggle Towers parking garage, getting into Logan's car; he needed to hurry up because he was late for his date with Jade already. He had asked Logan if he could borrow his car for a few hours and Logan was happy to oblige. Zack was about to pull out of the parking space when a big black van pulled up behind him and blocked his way. Two guys in black attire and black ski masks got out of the back door and just as Zack was getting out, one of them shot him twice with a tranq gun. When Zack collapsed the two guys dragged him to the van and then they pulled out.

~~~~~Present time~~~~~

            Jade knocked on the door and Logan opened it, he smiled at her, and stood aside for her to come in.

Logan: Hey Jade.

Jade: Hi.

Logan: You seem preoccupied, everything alright?

Jade: Actually no, is Zack around?

Logan: No he left a few hours ago. Why?

            By now Max had come in and was curious herself to find that Jade was looking for Zack.

Jade: Zack and I had plans tonight to have dinner and he never showed.

Max: Wait a minute; you and my brother had actual plans for a date?

Jade: Yea, why do you act all surprised?

Max: Oh no reason. (Under her breathe.) Damn it's about time that boy got out. 

Jade: I'm worried that something may have happened to him.

Logan: Did you try calling his cell?

Jade: No but there is the lack of me having his number.

Max (going to get the phone): I'll go call him.

Jade: I don't have a good feeling about this Logan.

Logan: I'm sure everything is fine.

            Max came back to join them in the living room with the phone in tact.

**            [Hello?] [Zack? It's Max.] [Why Max, so lovely to hear from you but I'm sorry to say that X5- 599 can't make it to the phone right now but I'll be sure to let him know you called…before I kill him.] [Look you son of a bitch if you hurt my brother--] [Oh don't flatter yourself and put the phone on speaker if you ever wanna see your brother again.] **

Logan and Jade were looking at Max quizzically as she took the phone away from her ear and pushed the speaker button.

            **[Talk asshole.] [I don't wanna talk to you; I wanna talk to my sister.] [You have Zack, don't you Connor?] [Yes, I do Jade. Question is: how long will I keep him a live for.] [What do you want?] [Not what Jade, who. I want Max to ask herself is she will to do anything to save her brother.] [What kind of a question is that you sadistic son of a bitch?] [It's simple really, are you willing to give up your lover to save your brother?] [Tell me where Zack is.] [Go downstairs to my penthouse and wait for my call, oh yea, and Jade, don't go about this stupidly cuz if you do then you will have signed Zack's death warrant.]**

With that said he hung up and left Max, Logan, and Jade staring at each other in confusion. Jade got up and headed out, Logan and Max followed suit to Connor's penthouse; what they found shocked them all.

            Jade switched on the lights and they found several scattered pictures of Logan, Max, Jade, Syl, Krit, Zack, Lee, Maria, and basically their work places, homes, and their usual haunts. Something caught Jade's eye on the desk in the corner, as she slowly walked to it she realized Max and Logan had disappeared. On the desk she found a video tape labeled play me and that silver heart necklace. A few minutes later Connor called her and told her she had an hour to find Zack and if she didn't then Zack would die; with that he hung up. Jade had returned to Logan's with the tape and necklace in tact. She asked them where they had run off to and they told her they went to check the parking garage for any clues; they had only found Logan's car unattended.

Max: Did you find anything else besides those photos? 

Jade (showing them the tape): They left me this.

            Logan took it and put it in the V.C.R., they all watched with horror as they saw what was being done to Zack. He was cuffed to an armored chair both hands and feet included, not dead but clearly knocked out. What they saw next was the shocking part; Connor was attaching something around Zack's neck. Jade later realized that it was a bomb as did the others. Now Connor faced the camera and began to speak.

            "Hello, dear sister, as you know you previously had sixty minutes to save him now it looks like it's down to forty-five. The only thing that can save him is this little button in my hand. If you try to dissemble it yourself it'll blow the both of you up. I really wish things could have been different Jade, I really do but I guess things happen for a reason. Before I go I have one last proposition for you, if you find us before it's too late, we could offer a trade, Logan for Zack. Think about it and in the meanwhile you best be careful cuz if you step to close to the fire the flames will consume you. Hop, hop little bunny times a waistin'."

Max: I'm calling Syl and Krit.

Jade: No, you heard him Max we've only got about forty minutes left till that bomb goes off.

Max (furious): This is all your fault and if you think for a second I'm gonna stand here and listen to you then you've got your head so far up your ass then I thought. 

Jade: Max I understand that you're—

Max (cutting her off): No you don't understand anything; don't you think for a second that I will let you trade Logan for Zack _my family and I_ will find another way to save him.

Jade: I hope that it won't be too late.

Max (catching her off guard): If anything happens to Zack I will kill you.

Jade (looking back from her position in the doorframe): And I won't stop you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            **As I enter the loft I can hear voices and the sound of laughter. Oh God how I'm going to miss those laughs I was a fool to think that I could stay here for much longer; I guess I should thank my lucky stars for how long I have stayed. After this I need to leave. Once Zack is safe, I'm gone.**

She walked right past everybody who was at the loft without saying hello. She went upstairs, packed some weapons, changed her clothes, and was out the door.

            She had exactly thirty minutes left to save Zack; she ended up a block away from her place of work. She had figured that most of those photos were taken of her at the coffee house and they were taken at a certain angle; an angle that could have only been taken from the roof of an old abandoned cremation building. Hence the words from Connor being "…if you step to close to the fire the flames will consume you." 

            Jade rode a little bit more till she found the building. She gunned the ignition to her bike and quietly but quickly walked into the building. She turned on her flashlight and swiftly saw Zack in a corner; her gut was telling her that this was a trap but she didn't care. She ran over to Zack and he was in and out of it. He had a big cut on his forehead, a split lip, and a black eye. Jade took out her lock picking tools and started working on his cuffs once she finished he seemed to have steadily become conscious.

Jade: Zack? Zack can you hear me?

Zack (groggily): Jade? Is that you?

Jade: Yea, come on let's get you out of here.

Zack (trying to push her away): No, the bomb, it'll kill you too.

Jade (sternly): I'll risk it.

            Connor turned on the lights and came into view then Gwen and Vince closed in on her from both sides.

Connor (making a mock clap): That's very heroic of you little sister.

Zack (still groggy): Just let her go she has nothing to do with this.

            Jade looked sympathetically at Zack, a man she could possibly love and that sort of put her mind at ease about the thing she was going to do next. Before anyone knew what was happening Jade took out her knife and aimed it at Gwen's left thigh, then she threw it and the noise of blade piercing through flesh caused her to feel disgust. As she yelled out in pain and went against a wall for support Jade was getting ready to shoot Vince but not a kill strictly a wound; he was too quick and expecting something so before she could do it he went over to Zack and aimed a gun at his head.

Vince: Don't even think about it, or you can kiss your boyfriend goodbye.

Jade (icily): Get the fuck away from him.

            As Vince went to assist Gwen, Jade went to Zack and helped him out of the chair. He seemed to be a little less disoriented now; Jade guessed the tranqs they used was wearing off.

Connor: How did you find us?

Jade: Followed a trail _you_ left.

Connor: Did you consider my offer?

Jade (lying partially): No I was to busy setting up a rescue mission for Zack with Logan, Max, and two other X-5s.

Connor: You're lying cuz if that were true you wouldn't have just blown your cover.

Jade: Maybe, maybe not. Are you willing to find out? I mean come on Connor these are X-5s we're talking about, all of them could kick your asses within seconds. They're our equal strength maybe a bit stronger; I mean look at what you had to do to Zack, you needed to neutralize him before you could kidnap him.

Connor: Are you through?

Jade: Actually there is one more thing; I had this dream a couple of weeks back. You were in it, so was Zack, and of course my own personal anti-Christ Galloway. He was killing me, Zack saved me, and then he came after Zack I tried to stop it but you held me back. Before Galloway was through he said I would choose you over Zack but as always he was wrong. You know why Connor because when I look at you all I see is a pathetic shell of a human being that you used to be. I used to be proud to have you as my brother and I was proud to _call_ you my brother but now it feels like that person I used to know was somebody else and he's long since died.

Connor (raising his gun at Zack): Nice speech, hope you have a good memorable one for his (Zack) funeral.

            Before he could pull the trigger Jade walked closer to him and stood right where the gun was pointed at her heart.

Jade: Before you pull that trigger think if you're ready to kill your own sister cuz if you're gonna kill him then you gotta kill me.

            Connor contemplated this and before he could come to a decision Jade kicked both the gun and bomb control device out of his hands. She threw them to Zack who only had about ten minutes left and then engaged in hand to hand combat with Connor.

            As they fought Jade caught a glimpse of his neck and saw no serial number thus throwing her off her game and giving Connor the upper hand. Before he could cause permanent damage to Jade, Zack shot him in the leg making him fall to the floor.

Jade (to Zack): Thanks.

Zack: There is time for that later. We need to stop this bomb.

Jade: Did you try the switch?

Zack: No use.

Connor: Did I fail to mention the only way the bomb will turn off is when it blows up.

Jade (expecting something like this): Zack go to my bag, inside are a pair of pliers get them, get the bomb off your neck and throw it as far as you can.

Zack (hesitant): Jade…

Jade (looking straight into his eyes): Zack do you trust me?

Zack: You know I do.

Jade: Then trust that nothing will happen to you.

            Zack did this and once he got the bomb off he threw it clean across the building and it blew up in mid air. As the explosion occurred Max, Syl, and Krit arrived thinking they were too late. They were glad to see only part of the building was damaged but not too much. Once inside they all went to Zack glad to see he was alive and well.

Connor (sadistically): Aahh and the cavalry have arrived. Been wonderin' when you guys would show.

Jade (going over and punching him): Shut up and tell me where my brother is.

Connor: You're looking at him.

Jade (knowing everyone else was confused): Stop playing games and tell me the truth. I know you're not Connor, I knew it before I came her and everything that took place here confirmed it. So tell me or do I have to beat it out of you?

Connor: You're crazy.

Jade (punching him): Not the answer I was looking for.

Connor (changing the subject): Look…look at Gwen she's lost a lot of blood. How does it feel knowing she's gonna die all because of you?

Jade (looking in horror at what she had done but quickly recovering and pulling out her cell): **[Yes, I need the paramedics…we have one wounded but I'm not sure how much blood she's lost and another dead…looks like a suicide.]**

            She gave them the address then turned to Gwen. She walked over to her, took off her belt, and tied it tightly above her wound.

Jade: To stop the blood loss.

Gwen (nodding not sure to be pissed off or thankful): Smart thinking.

Connor: What's this whole suicide thing about? Who's gonna die?

Jade (walking to him and pointing the gun at the side of his head): You, but before I kill you and make it look like a suicide. I need to make a call.

            She took out her phone and put it on speaker, then dialed Logan's number; when he was on the other end everyone was surprised except for the obvious caller.

            **[Hey it's me.] [How'd it go?] [Actually turns out I was right.] [Oh, well did you give him my little surprise yet?] [Nope, I was just about to but I wanted to call and let you know everything's cool, Zack's fine, Max and the gang are here, and we'll be seeing you in a bit.] [I'm glad to hear that and I'll be waiting.]**

            She hung up and then continued to make everyone unconfused by telling them how she had discovered that "Connor" isn't really Connor. 

~~~~~Logan's Penthouse~~~~~

**_(Before Jade started searching for where they were holding Zack)_**

            Jade was standing in the doorframe of Logan's computer room and she watched a bit as he worked then she purposefully coughed to make her presence known.

Logan (startled): What are you doing back? Thought you'd be out looking for Zack by now.

Jade (walks in): Where's Max?

Logan: Give you one guess.

Jade: Out looking for Zack?

Logan: Yup. So again, why are you here?

Jade: I have this theory and it's that whoever this guy is he's not my brother.

Logan: I find that very hard to believe.

Jade: I don't. You see, I think that Shane Black was an alias that Connor was using when he came to work with you and Eyes Only. That night when he went on that mission for you guys I think the mission went wrong because of this guy pretending to be him or whoever he's working for.

Logan: That's one helluva accusation you're making.

Jade (tears welling up in her eyes): Yea and if I'm right that means my brother is dead.

Logan: How does that make you feel?

Jade: Honestly? Relieved because I rather have him be dead then know he could do something like this.

Logan (nodding): What led you to this conclusion?

Jade (wiping some tears away): It started when we first met; he complimented me on a necklace…a necklace Connor had given me when we were kids. Connor would never give himself away especially not in the way this guy did. Then he came to me before my date with Zack and I didn't get the feeling that I get when I used to be with Connor when we were kids.

Logan: What about those feelings you had when you guys met the first time?

Jade: I read more into those feelings because I wanted to cling to something that wasn't there I think that was a sense of warning that I ignored.

Logan: Before you were saying you didn't feel a connection with him like you did when you were kids, what's that about?

Jade: Before I escaped I was shot, but it was an accident. I had lost a lot of blood and they needed the blood of someone like me and Connor was the only match. You see at Canidae they made sure that everyone in each unit was a blood match with someone else in their unit. Anyways since then we've had this inexplicable connection between us.

Logan: Although all of this sounds reliable, you're forgetting one thing, their uncanny resemblance?

Jade: I hadn't thought that far ahead but I'm sure he could have had plastic surgery or it could be one of those look a like masks.

Logan: Jade do you hear yourself? Are you positive this isn't just all in your head because you want to believe that this isn't your brother, that your brother is still the guy you use to know and love, the guy you grew up with?

Jade: Damn it! This isn't in my head; this guy is not my brother because my brother would never do something like this.

Logan: Well Max thought the same thing about her brother Ben but turns out he wasn't the same man she knew and only God knows what she had to do to stop him.

Jade: I'm not Max and if it comes down to it I will kill this guy with a clear conscience because he's not my brother.

Logan: I'm just saying that there's a possibility—

Jade (cutting him off): Well I'm telling you something. When we were kids Connor excelled in bombs, he built them; he knew every single kind, and every single detail about any kind of bomb.

Logan: Your point being?

Jade: My point is if you were listening to that tape he said the bomb would blow up if dissembled. I know what kind of bomb was put on Zack and so would Connor.

Logan: Meaning?

Jade: Meaning this bomb has a thirty second window after being taken off its target. You could take it off, throw it before thirty seconds is up, and you'd come out of it unharmed. The only thing he was right about was turning it off with the switch. So Logan, tell me now, is it all in my head?

~~~~~Present time~~~~~

Jade: So you see, you aren't our brother and like I told Logan I will kill you but not before I get what I want and that's information on Connor.

"Connor": Well I ain't telling you shit bitch!

Jade (going over and grabbing his head by his hear and putting it down to show his bare neck): Vince and Gwen just in case you don't believe me you might want to take a look at his serial number or lack of it. 

Vince: He could have gotten it removed.

Jade: Vince, I know you want to believe that this is Connor because he played you so well and we were all taught better then that but even you know that we could never get our serial numbers removed. This guy is not Connor but he might be the only one who knows where he is.

Gwen: Why does he look like Connor then?

Jade: Plastic surgery or a mask.

Vince (furious): If it's a mask let's remove it.

Jade (stepping aside): By all means, go ahead.

            Vince came over while Jade went and supported Gwen. He started punching "Connor" in the face and soon enough the edges of the mask started coming off and then Vince completely took it off. Revealing a dark haired, dark eyed, and with a goatee man. Everybody was pretty surprised but Gwen, Jade, and Vince were relieved this wasn't their brother.

"Connor": I still ain't telling you shit.

Jade (coming now and taking a syringe with some fluid in it, out of her pocket): It's alright Logan gave me a little something to loosen your lips, so to speak. It's called a truth serum, ever hear of it?

            She went over to him and injected it into his blood stream; it would only be a matter of minutes before it would take affect.

~~~~~TBC~~~~~

A/N: Hey everyone thanks to everybody who reviewed I think there will only be two more chapters and I'm thinking of doing a sequel but not until I do the sequel to my story "Slayer". Thanks again to everyone.

                ****


	11. Gone

Chapter 11: Gone

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1.

Bold = point of views or thoughts

Italics = emphasis

~~~~~ = scene change

[] = telephone conversations

A/N: This is the second to last chapter thanks to all who reviewed!

**(Continuing from last chapter)**

Jade (dreading the answer to her question): Is Connor alive?

"Connor" (trying to resist but it was impossible): As far as I know…he never died.

Vince: What's your name and who do you work for?

"Connor": My name is Patrick Steele and I work for a man named Thomas Barrett.

Jade (grabbing him by the collar): Listen to me you sick prick I want the whole story and the whole truth. If you even think about lying to me then I'll call up this boss of yours and tell him you betrayed him, and then we'll see how happy he is.

Patrick: It all started about two or three years ago, the night after I got out of jail. Some guy called me up and told me he'd pay me quarter mil if I did a job for him so I accepted.

Jade (disgustedly): Yea, what idiot would pass up a quarter mil.

Patrick: Anyways, he tells me he wants to set up this journalist, Logan Cale, and his associate, Shane Black. He said they had been snooping around in his business ventures and dealings; they were threatening to expose him and his dirty little secrets unless he gave himself up to the authorities but Barrett wasn't going down like that so he came up with a plan. Cale and Black were supposed to meet Barrett in an abandoned warehouse just outside of the city.

Gwen: Why, what was the point?

Patrick: I don't know he dropped them a line about meeting first or something like that. The thing was Barrett was never at the warehouse, I was. I was supposed to rig it with explosives that were going to kill Black and Cale. Only it didn't kill any of them. Cale got away clean but Black wasn't so lucky. He ended up in a coma for about two years and six months ago he awoke.

Jade: Where is he?

Patrick: I don't know Barrett probably has him locked up some place.

Vince: Where's Barrett?

Patrick: I don't know all these years Barrett and I, we've never actually met face to face, all our dealings have been done over the phone or via the internet.

Gwen: What does Barrett want? What was all of this going to accomplish? Does he want Logan Cale or was he trying to put brothers and sisters against one another? What is it?!

Patrick: Barrett knows what you guys are he knows about the X-5s, too. He's done his homework.

Zack (piping up): That's too bad for you and him because both of you are going to take what you know to your graves.

Jade: How did he make the discovery about us?

Patrick: When Black—

Vince (frustrated and angry): His name is Connor!

Patrick: When _Connor_ didn't die in the explosion like any normal human would have Barrett got suspicious, then he found the tattoo, and finally after all that Connor woke up from it all. Thus causing Barrett to investigate and he found the truth.

Max: How does he know about the X5s?

Patrick: Since Cale never died or got injured Barrett's been keeping tabs on him. He decided to let Cale live—

Max (cutting him off but sarcastically): Oh how nice of him.

Patrick (rolling his eyes): Anyways he figured he'd let Cale live since he didn't expose him but he still kept tabs on him and anything that happened in Cale's life he knew about it. So when Cale got a new hot shot girlfriend with extraordinary abilities he just needed to know more.

Jade: Alright so if he knows all this stuff then why hasn't he exposed us or turned us back into our handlers?

Patrick: Don't know and don't exactly care.

Gwen (annoyed): You haven't answered my question. 

Patrick: And which question would that be?

Gwen: Why did he do all this?

Patrick: After Connor awoke he didn't remember a thing about anything in his life and he still doesn't…all he keeps saying is Jade. Or at least that's what they tell me.

Jade: And I suppose Barrett told you all this?

Patrick (sarcastically): Yes, we have a very trusting relationship.

Vince: So you're telling us that Barrett did all this just to get Jade's attention, or what?

Patrick: Something like that, I guess.

Jade: What do you mean you guess?

Patrick: I mean I don't know he was never really elaborate on that part of the situation.

Gwen: Where did Vince and I exactly come into the mix?

Patrick: Barrett found out that Connor was close to you two after your escape. So we used you guys as a diversion.

Jade: So everything that happened was one huge fucking set up to get to me?

Patrick: In a word? Duh.

Jade: All of that 'Max needs to decide: her lover or her brother' crap was a bunch of bullshit?!

Patrick: Pretty much.

Jade: What about kidnapping Zack and almost killing him?

Patrick: What about it?

Jade: What if I never made it? Then Zack would have died and you wouldn't be breathing right now.

Patrick: I knew you would have made it in time or I would have never done it.

Jade: Why did you send Vince to kill Logan?

Patrick: All apart of the setup. Everything that happened I made sure you were there to stop it or else I wouldn't have done it.

Jade: And what if I wasn't there to stop Vince from killing Logan?

Patrick: Oh well, two birds with one stone.

Jade: Do you even care that you killed an innocent woman in the process?

Patrick: She was just a casualty and correction your bro, Vince, there killed her, not me.

Jade (getting pissed off and punching him): Vince may have pulled the trigger but you and your fucking boss are the ones responsible for her death.

Zack (with his hyper sensitive hearing, hears the paramedics a mile away): Jade the paramedics are coming.

Jade (looking at him and then realizing what he was saying): Take Gwen out of here and all of you give me a few minutes alone with Mr. Steele, here.

            They all obliged to her wishes and went outside; there they waited for the paramedics to arrive.

Patrick: I'm curious to know, how you figured out I wasn't Connor.

Jade: Curiosity killed the cat. I just knew…'sides when you fought me, you fought like a damn girl.

Patrick: What's gonna happen to me?

Jade: Since you told me everything you practically knew…I'm still gonna kill you.

            Before he could reply, his cell rang and Jade snatched it from him.

            **[Hello? Patrick its Barrett. Did you get the girl?] [Oh, Mr. Barrett, I'm sorry to inform you that Mr. Steele is unavoidably detained, but I'll send him your regards.] [What? Who is this?] [Don't worry sir, I'm sure we'll be meeting soon, but until then…goodbye.]**

Jade hung up and threw the phone back in Patrick's face. She took out her gun and put on the silencer then pointed it at his head.

Jade: Any last words?

Patrick: You have no reason to kill me; I'm not any use to you dead.

Jade (contemplating this): You're no use to me alive either and you're wrong, I do have reasons to kill you. One, you almost killed Zack and two, for what you did to my brother.

Patrick: Please…don't…

Jade: You're just a casualty…

            With that said she pulled the trigger, brain and blood splattered everywhere, and she turned around and walked out.

~~~~~Outside~~~~~

            When Jade went outside only Zack and Max were there. She knew Vince and Gwen would be gone but she never pondered that Syl and Krit would leave.

Jade: Which hospital did they take Gwen to?

Max: Metro Medical, Vince went with her.

Jade: Figured as much. What about Syl and Krit?

Zack: They went back to Logan's. What happened to Patrick?

Jade (stepping aside from the door's entrance so they could see): It's not as tragic as one might think.

            With that she walked away to her motorcycle and drove off to her hotel room. Once she got there she took a quick shower and then put on the complementary hotel bathrobe and took a seat at the chair by the desk. She took her cell and started making a call.

            **[Hey it's me…I need a favor no questions asked…I need every single detail and info on Patrick Steele and Thomas Barrett that you can find especially on Thomas Barrett's housings…I need it in a couple of hours…I know its not much time but we were running out of time as of yesterday…please just do this for me and I promise it's the last thing I'll ask of you…Thanks I'll see you in a few.]**

            Then she hung up and took out two pieces of paper, two envelopes, and a pen. She addressed one letter to Zack and the other to both Lee and Maria. A couple of hours went by and she had finished with the letters, but then there was a knock at the door. She went to open it and there was Zack. 

Jade (stepping aside so he could come in): What are you doing here?

Zack: I came by cuz I was worried about you. I wanted to see how you were and if you needed anything.

            Jade walked over to him exasperatedly, collapsed in his arms, and whispered 'just hold me'.

            He held her close to him as they lay next to each other in bed; eventually both of them fell asleep.

            A few hours later Jade awoke and it was close to midnight. She looked over to Zack—who was asleep like a baby, if ever possible—then she quietly slipped out of his arms and got up. She changed from the robe she was in, to some regular clothes. Later she got the letters from the desk drawer, slipped something into the one addressed to Zack and laid it somewhat beside him where he could see it. Finally Jade gave Zack a quick kiss goodbye on the lips and headed out.

            Before she reached her loft she stopped by an impound lot where she jacked a black Cadillac Escalade. **Damn bustards left the keys in the car. **She put her bike in the back and headed back to her loft.

~~~~~Loft~~~~~

            Jade quietly walked into the loft and figured Lee was asleep, so she headed upstairs to pack. 

When she was finished packing she had one big suit case filled with all her clothes, duffel filled with her other belongings, and a small back pack that contained all the cash she had saved over the last two years from her night life as a thief. Jade had gotten used to fast packing from all the moving around she did and she had come to not own a lot of things. 

            Jade took all three bags downstairs, grabbed her jacket, keys, wallet, and cell; then proceeded to put the other letter next to the answering machine on the counter along with her key to the loft, where she was certain Lee would find both.

            Before she left, she went into Lee's room, and took one last look at his sleeping form; with that she was gone.

            Yet on her way out of this city she still had a couple of loose ends to tie up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Jade parked across Maria's apartment building and just sat there in the car looking at the windows of Maria's apartment. **All the lights are out, guess she's asleep, well, DUH! Only freaks and weirdoes are up this late. **She thought as she silently said goodbye to her dearest and closest friend. Then she drove off to her second to last destination and when she got there she decided to pick the lock instead of knocking so she wouldn't wake everyone up.

            Once she walked in she saw a dim light coming from the kitchen and heard some rummaging around in there; she headed to Logan's computer room and saw him half asleep, half awake.

Jade (quietly making her way towards him; putting a hand on his shoulder): Logan wake up.

Logan (slowly waking up): Max? Is that you?

Jade: Sorry to disappoint but it's just me.

Logan: Oh, Jade, I'm sorry, I must have drifted off.

Jade: Must've. You got what I came for?

Logan (handing her a file): It's all in there.

Jade (taking it and starting to head out): Thanks for everything Logan.

Logan: Jade, wait, Max told me what happened. I just wanted to say I'm sorry I doubted you and if you ever need my help I'm always here for you.

Jade (sighing): You're a good man Logan Cale even if all those people out there don't know it. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Logan (giving her another file): Here is one last thing before you go.

Jade (confused): What's this?

Logan: All the info I found on the others for you.

Jade (seeing Max come in and she was a little surprised to see Jade there): Logan a piece of advice: You might want to think about early retirement because if you're not careful, what happened to Connor may happen to you…except unlike Connor you may not come back from it; you don't want to leave the people you love behind, they need you.

            With that said she walked out and headed to the door but when her hand reached the knob Max stopped her.

Max: Jade, I wanted to apologize.

Jade: For what?

Max: For blaming you for everything.

Jade: Aaww, that? No need.

Max: But—

Jade (cutting her off): If you wanna make up for it then do me a favor?

Max: Depends on the favor.

Jade: Tell Zack I'm sorry.

Max: Why can't you tell him yourself?

Jade: Cuz I won't be here, I'm leaving…for good this time.

            She left Max to deal with the information she had just given her and she made her last stop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~Hospital~~~~~

            Jade arrived at the emergency of Metro Medical and gave them a description of Gwen, the reason she was there, and of course only her first name, seeing as how she didn't know her last. They told her she was in cubicle six; she thanked them, and headed in the direction of the cubicle.

            Jade walked in and saw Gwen was asleep; Vince wasn't around. She took a seat next to her and took her hand in her own.

Jade (talking to Gwen even though she was asleep): Jesus Gwen, look at you, lying there looking so helpless and weak. We were taught better than that, remember? Damn it, I wish none of this ever even happened! Max was wrong, it is all my fault…it always is. All I wanted to do was find you guys and every time I thought I was getting closer I was only taking two steps back. Then I unexpectedly met Logan who was willing to help me but of course for a price and with a little push I agreed, but things were never supposed to turn out this way. Who knew my search for my long lost brothers and sisters would cause so much turmoil and damage in my and their lives. I would do anything to be sitting in my loft apartment with you and Vince, sipping coffee, and catching up on the last ten years of our lives. I've missed you guys so much; I've been up long nights wondering if you guys were alive or dead, how your lives have been, if you guys have a family or not. If you're wondering about me, I thought I could finally call Seattle a home, I mean I have a good place to live here, a nice job, absolutely amazing friends, and I was just starting a real solid, good, romantic relationship with Zack but I have to go now. Maybe its better, this way I won't get the people I love hurt or worse off, killed. Look at what happened to you and Vince from only _my doing. Did I even apologize for that? You and Vince will never know how sorry I am for hurting you guys. From the bottom of my heart I am truly sorry. If I could take it back I would. (Some silence.) You know Gwen I've never admitted this to anyone, but sometimes I get so scared and I mentally kicked myself so many times for letting that dirt bag Patrick see it. He said when he looked at me he saw a lost and scared little girl but I guess on some level he's right. I am so scared right now Gwen, I'm so scared for Connor, I just want to find him and make sure he's okay. That's also the reason I'm leaving, Logan found some of Thomas Barrett's housing locations; I'm  gonna search every single one till I find him, even if it takes me the rest of my life I will find him. I'd ask for you guys to help but I'm afraid if you found him and I wasn't with you then he might act hostile towards you since he doesn't remember. You never know what he's capable of doing in the state of mind he is in right now. I need to go but I want you to know that I'm really sorry for all of this, and I love you, Vince, and the others very much._

            By now Jade had tears in her eyes and Gwen started coming to but it was too late Jade had left. Vince came from one of the other cubicles and stopped Jade from leaving.

Jade: How long have you been there?

Vince: Long enough. I came back then I heard you talking, thought I should give you some privacy.

Jade (small smile): It's good you came back, she shouldn't be alone.

Vince (casually): I just went to the restroom.

Jade: Oh.

Vince: Were you here long?

Jade: 'Bout twenty minutes.

Vince: Are you planning on staying?

Jade (starting to walk away): I don't think the first person she should see is me when she wakes up.

Vince: That's true…seeing as how it's your fault she's there in the first place.

Jade: I guess you came during the middle of my speech.

Vince: No I was there from the beginning, just that I'm not going to let you forget what you did that easily.

Jade: Fortunate for me…I'm leaving.

            Jade started for the elevator but Vince grabbed her by the arms and turned her to face him.

Vince: Don't go, not yet.

Jade: If you're going to harass me some more no thanks, cuz you'd just be wasting my time. Now please let go of me.

Vince (letting go): There's something I need to tell you…I've missed you too.

Jade (surprising him with a big hug): Oh God Vince you don't know how that makes me feel.

Vince (both parting): I'm not the only one, we've all missed you. After the escape all of us kept in contact somehow but you were the only one we couldn't find. 

Jade (tears in her eyes): Everyone's alive and well?

Vince (smiles): Yes. 

Jade (big smile): That's awesome!

Vince: Let me help you find Connor.

Jade: I can't. You may have been close to him after the escape but he doesn't remember any of you…he just remembers me. When I need you I'll call.

Vince (hesitating): Okay be careful.

Jade (hugging him one last time): I'm really sorry for everything Vince.

Vince (still hugging): I know it'll be okay.

Jade (parting and stepping into the elevator): I love you…bye.

Vince: Love you too…see you.

            And Jade was gone…for good. Heading down south, beginning her search for her brother.


	12. Epilogue

Chapter 12: Epilogue 

Disclaimer: Please read chapter 1 and I don't own the song, it belongs to Michelle Branch.

A/N: Thank you so much 4 those who reviewed and look out 4 the sequel of this story coming soon; also the name of the song is "Goodbye to you."

Bold = Letters (In this chapter)

Italics = Emphasis

~~~~~ = Scene change

Bold italics = Music lyrics 

            There was a knock at the door and Lee yelled from his position on the couch that it was open. Maria came in and found him sitting there, staring at an envelope.

Maria: Lee what was the big emergency?

Lee (moving over and motioning for her to come and sit): This letter. Jade left it. She's gone.

Maria (confused and not wanting to believe it): What? No, are you sure? Did you read the letter?

Lee: No, it was addressed to the both of us, thought I should wait for you.

Maria: Thanks, but how can you be sure she's gone then?

Lee: She left her key to the loft with the letter; I checked her stuff upstairs, it's gone…all of it.

            **Dear Lee and Maria,**

**                        I'm sorry I didn't write two separate letters but seeing as how both of you are my two best friends in this messed up world, I thought one would do, cuz I know I'd write the same thing to the both of you. As you've probably noticed I'm gone and I don't think I'll be coming back. You probably don't understand why I'm leaving and I wish with everything that I had, I could tell you the truth, but I can't. I'm hoping what I do tell you will suffice. There are things about me that you guys wouldn't understand…you couldn't, not even I understand them. There are things about me that are unnatural. I'm not your ordinary, run-of-the-mill, girl next door; I have what one might say a shady past. You know the old saying: 'The past will come back and haunt you'? Well, mine is right on my ass and that's a part of the reason I left. I wish I could tell you the other part but I can't; it's the reason of why I've been acting so weird lately. These last two years have meant so much to me, especially having you two as my best friends. God, you two will never know how much you mean to me. You've been my family, you two kept me sane, and you guys were what made me believe that I could be just an ordinary girl…that my past didn't have to ruin my future, but it did. If I had stayed, sooner or later my past would not only ruin me but you two as well, and I couldn't stand it if anything happened to the both of you…especially cuz of me. I am so sorry for everything, I wish I didn't have to lie to you guys all these years but I did it for all the right reasons. The truth would endanger the both of you and I couldn't let that happen…I still won't. Please forgive me for all of this, for lying, keeping secrets; the whole nine yards. I just want to say that you two are the utmost beyond extraordinary people I've ever met and if I should die at this moment I'd be happy just to have know you two. You both are more than a girl could ask for in friends, and maybe someday we can meet again…in another life. Thank you guys so much for everything, bye.**

**                                                                        Love Always,**

**                                                                        Jade Hunter**

            Maria couldn't help but let her tears run free knowing she would never see her best friend again. As Lee tried to console her, he couldn't help but let a few tears trickle down his cheek.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**_Of all the things I believe in _**

**_I just want to get it over with_**

**_Tears form behind my eyes_**

**_But I don not cry_**

**_Counting the days that past me by_**

****Zack had awoken to the sun streaming down on him from the window. He turned around in bed only to find that it was empty. He used his enhanced abilities to hear any noise coming from the bathroom, but there was none. Then Zack saw it, the envelope addressed to him in Jade's handwriting. When he opened the envelope a ring fell out of it, he took it in his hand, and started reading the letter.

**_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
Looks like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend and I say_**

            **Dear Zack,**

**                        Where do I start? I have so many thoughts going through my mind right now, especially about us or lack of an 'us'. I'm such a coward Zack, telling you this in a letter and not to your face, but the thing is, by the time you read this I'll be gone…for good.**

****

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

****

**                        I wish I could have stayed just for us, but even you know that knowing what I know I can't leave the things the way they are…I need to make them right somehow. Whenever I needed him, Connor was always there; somehow someway he found ways to help me in my time of need. Now, for the first time in my whole existence Connor needs _me and I'll be damned if I let him down._**

**_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems like I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right_**

****

**_                        I so badly want you Zack… for one last time I want to just feel your touch, to taste your kiss, to feel your skin against my own, and to be with you as one. Knowing that all this will never happen again kills me inside but I have to deal and move on._**

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

****

**_                        I want you to know that what I had with you these last few days were so amazing and I'll treasure the time we had together forever. I've never felt the way I felt when I was with you…for the first time in along time I felt more alive then ever. I want you to know that all my feelings and affections towards you were all real and they will never change. The ring in the envelope I left for you was a ring that I won at a carnival in _****Las Cruces**** a couple years back. It came in pairs and I have the other, it's called a Claddah ring and it comes form an Irish origin.**

**_Ohhh yeah  
It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you but I'm not giving in this time_**

****

**_                        The story behind it is that the hands represent friendship, the heart: love, and the crown: loyalty. If you wear the heart towards you it means you're taken; if you wear it away then the relationship between you and the person who gave it to you is one of friendship. The thing is you give it someone you love and the closest I've ever felt to that is what I had with you these past few days._**

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

****

**_                        Like I said I have the other one and whatever you decide to do with the one I gave you is totally up to you. Damn it Zack! I hate doing this to you, you deserve someone so much better and maybe someday soon you'll find her…but I know it won't be me._**

****

**_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_**

****

**_                        Your fight is over Zack, you can finally be free to lead your life and be happy. You can settle down and maybe start a family…but for me…my fight has just begun. Please just be free and live your live to the fullest, cuz if anyone deserves it, it's you._**

**                                                                                    Much Happiness,**

**                                                                                    Jade Hunter**

****

            After finishing the letter Zack put the ring on—heart pointing towards him—and left the hotel room. He was dying inside knowing Jade was gone for good.

**_When the stars fall and I lie awake_**

**_You're my shooting star_**

~~~~~THE END~~~~~

****

****

            ****


End file.
